A Perfect Weapon
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ! was never perfect. I was always flawed, but I refused to show my flaws to the ones I loved. I began my life as a newborn in France; although I was originally from England, and I was quickly found by the Volturi who made me a monster. I eventually met the Cullens. To them I am Perfect, but to the Volturi I am a Weapon...
1. Wheels in Motion

**Hello everyone! This is my Twilight Fanfiction, and I came up with this idea while I was reading a few other Twilight Fanfictions on this site. I mainly hang out in the Doctor Who section, but I thought I'd give this a try. **

**It will be an OC character in first person, but I'll warn you, there is going to be an air of mystery surrounding this character, though I hope you like him, he's certainly a different type of Vampire!**

**This story begins at the start of New Moon and will run through to Breaking Dawn, though I may continue it if enough people like it!**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

…**...**

My name is Jonathon Green. And yes, I am a vampire. I was bitten in 1712 while on holiday in France. I was born in England in 1695 and I was stopped in time at the age of 17. I am what some others would call a Vegetarian Vampire, thanks to my dear friend Carlisle, although I think of him more as an Uncle and his children, albeit adopted, my cousins.

I met Carlisle in 1864 when he found me drinking the blood of a homeless man, and even though it took me some coaxing, he finally got me off the blood of humans, which I didn't find that nice anyway, due to the torturous ways of the death of the human involved.

I didn't like killing, well not since… Never mind, my past is complicated, and not even the Cullens know about it. Anyway, I like to think of myself as a seasoned traveller and I enjoy travelling the world. But, at the moment I am sat in a Jeep that I 'borrowed' from someone who accidentally left their keys in their car. I would have to ditch it soon because I was relatively sure the cops would be on me in a matter of hours, but speeding past a sign that read ' Welcome to Forks', I knew I was close to my Uncle and Auntie and my dear cousins.

Carlisle had tried to persuade me to join the family, but I had always rebuffed this. I preferred my own company, although I did love the family, they were the closest thing to a family I ever had since I had to leave mine behind, and then they all died of old age.

I really could do with getting on Who Do You Think You Are, the British or American version, because they could track my family down, though I think they'd get a shock when they realised that I should be in the ground with the rest of the family.

So, yes, I wasn't a normal vampire. I hated fighting ever since, well, I had a past which I wasn't going to tell anyone about. I still ate and drank, yes I know, it's stupid, but it makes me feel human and I really couldn't get over not being able to eat and drink, so I just carried on, even with the lurching and the vomiting. My longest record has been three days, four hours, twenty three minutes and sixteen seconds from digestion to throwing up, something which I hold in high esteem.

I ditched the car at the side of a quiet road and grabbed my bag of clothes and belongings and began to run through the forest towards the Cullen residence. They had tried to give me a map of how to approach the house, since La Push was near the area, and there was this treaty thing that I couldn't be bothered to care about. But the whole thing was we couldn't go on that land because it belonged to some wolfs or something and I had refused, stating that I could find my own way.

'_I quite fancy a wolf for dinner._' I pondered as I slowed down when approaching a road. Looking left and right, I found it deserted and I carried on walking across.

I looked at the sign on the road next to me which read 'Welcome to La Push.'

I froze on the spot as I realised I had crossed the treaty line. Tiptoeing back I ran back into the forest and on the right of me was the sound of giant paws.

I stopped, realising that they were fast and could probably catch me anyway, so there was no point trying to out run them. Three giant wolves approached me. The biggest was a black wolf flanked by two other smaller but still giant wolfs, they were massive and would certainly provide a challenge if it came to a fight.

'_I don't think they would appreciate me eating them' _I thought as they growled at me.

I raised my hands and smiled, trying to seem friendly.

"I am incredibly sorry, I didn't mean to cross the boundary. I'm here to see my friends the Cullen's." I said with a politeness which I liked to carry as it made them think I was more human.

The Black Wolf went behind some bushes while the two other Wolves watched me with angry eyes. In a few seconds a boy walked out, he was big and scary looking and if it hadn't been for the fact I was an immortal super strong cool dude, I would probably be scared.

"I am Sam of the Quileute Tribe of Forks. We are Werewolves, this is our land and…" Then Sam stopped as I pulled out a Mars-Bar and began to eat it.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of chocolate and a look of confusion on my face.

"Your, eating." Sam said, his head tilting to one side as he observed me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry you were talking, I'm so rude, do you want some?" I asked holding it out acting like the stupid moron I was very good at acting like, I even acted like this around the Cullens, because if they knew the truth about me… Well, they would hate me, but we'll get to that later.

"No, I didn't think Vampires ate." Sam said, looking at me suspiciously as if trying to work out what I was.

"Well, we don't see as our Digestive Systems don't work, I'll throw this up in a few hours or maybe even a day, you just never know." I said a silly smile plastered on my face as I threw the mars bar around in my hands.

Sam laughed slightly before shaking his head as if to get himself composed and a serious face replaced the happier one.

"You never cross our borders. We'll let you off this once, but we do not want you crossing them again or we shall rip you to pieces." Sam said, his warning tone telling me he was serious.

'_You could try' _I thought, before stepping back slightly and looking slightly scared. "I am incredibly sorry. I shall leave right away."

I turned around and tripped slightly, oh yes, I knew how to put on a good show.

"Oops. I'm forever doing that. Thanks for your warning, I'll take great care not to cross the border." I said with a nod before zooming off leaving Sam and the other two Wolves looking confused and bemused.

"Anyone else think if you had just met him in the street you'd be no wiser? Good job we can smell them from a mile away or we'd never have been able to tell with that one." I heard Sam say just before he left my hearing range.

I quickly arrived at the Cullens house and only Esme looked like she was in. I stopped at the front of the house and smiled at the lovely design. It was very, glassy. This was my first time in Forks, so I was hopefully going to enjoy it.

Walking up the steps, I knocked on the door. I was met with the whirlwind that was Esme as she opened the door before pulling me into a gigantic hug with spine crushing strength that even most newborns wouldn't possess.

"Jonathon! It's been so long!" Esme said, a little sadder as her sentence ended.

"Only two years Esme, I thought you would be glad to have a rest from me eating all your food!" I said with a happy laugh as she moved aside to let me in.

"Well I missed you still. Don't stay too far away, you may only see me as an overprotective Auntie, but I still feel that you're a very close nephew." Esme said, hugging me again with a happy look on her face.

I looked around the house to see balloons and I could smell food. I hope Esme hadn't done this all for me as I would feel incredibly embarrassed, only if she or any of the others knew the real me they would… I was suddenly hit the with the words 'Happy Birthday' on a giant banner.

"Oh. I didn't realise it was anyone's birthday?" I asked Esme as I took off my bag and placed it by the stairs.

Esme grabbed my coat and bag and stuck them on a hangar near the stairs.

"Yes, it's Bella's birthday. I get to try out some great recipes and obviously I hope you will be trying them all as well?" Esme asked, with a smile and a questioning eyebrow.

"You know me so well." I said laughing at her comment as she walked into the kitchen, with me following behind. "So, I finally get to meet the infamous Bella, Edward is forever talking about her online. It's a good thing I have a laptop or I'm pretty sure he'd be getting Alice to see where I was just so he could pop in and tell me how many breaths she's taken since the last time he told me."

Esme laughed as I sat on the counter and she pulled out a tray with some cookies on and set them in front of me.

"Try one, I need to know if there ok and since you're the only Vampire I know who will willing eat for pleasure, I need your expertise." Esme said as she sat across from me.

I picked one up and bit into it. I was met with a delicious taste of dark chocolate and ginger. I didn't know how most Vampires detested the taste, though Carlisle reckons my talent is the ability to still enjoy the taste of food, even if I have to throw it back up later.

"Well…" I said, shaking my head a little as if disappointed. "I don't think there very good."

Esme's face fell with shock as she was caught off guard. I thought if she could cry she would be about to get ready. I decided to end the lie with a blunt and rather amusing statement.

"It's like eating heaven." I finally said with a chuckle as she sighed with amusement and a fake glare splashed across her face.

"You're not funny!" Esme said as she pulled the trey from me and placed it on the side. "Your too good at lying!" Esme joked with her angelic voice.

'_If only you knew how true that was." _I thought as I looked down at my feet.

Suddenly, I was hit with the smell of the others arriving home. I heard a squeal from Alice as she saw me sat in the kitchen. She was the first to run through, practically jumping on me in a tight hug, she truly was crazy, more crazy then even me.

After the others had arrived and greeted me, I had situated myself outside on the back. I was sat on one of the benches watching Emmett and Rosalie laughing at something as they went off to hunt before Bella got here, they had told me she tasted too good so they had to hunt for her sake.

I was suddenly met with the footsteps of Uncle Carlisle. Sitting next to me, his smiled and I smiled back.

"How have you been Jon?" Carlisle asked me as he leaned back, seeming incredibly relaxed.

"Rather bored, I've been up to Canada, I decided that it was my new favourite place. But apart from that, it's been pretty boring." I lied, laughing slightly at his bemused face.

"So, why is Canada so great now?" Carlisle asked, he only knew my past as what I had told everyone else. And after singing loud pop music in my head, Edward had learnt to block me out, so not even he would see any passing thoughts that might slip through my head by accident.

"Oh, I don't know. I just decided that it was brilliant! Lots of trees!" I said, I had actually been to Canada, but I would never say it was my favourite place.

_Flashback._

_I ran as fast as I could._

_I couldn't believe I had actually found one. I hadn't hunted in weeks and I felt week and groggy. I had been tracking what I thought was a moose and it had attracted me through the thick forests, though with every moose I found, they did not smell as good and so I had continued. _

_When I had finally reached a clearing It was night and my sense suddenly were repulsed. I had met shape shifters before and this was a smell worse then a hundred of them. _

_There it stood, in the middle of the clearing. A Werewolf. I had heard in human form they smelt like your favourite animal or taste, it was a lure. _

_I was far too weak to fight one and it had smelt me as soon as I had seen it._

_So, yeah, now I was running for my life. _

_I refused to kill it, I refused to kill anything that was human or like this. After my experience with killing, which I am sad to say was horrendous, I decided to never kill another living human being again. _

_If Alistair had taught me anything… 'stop thinking about him, he almost got you killed!' I mentally slapped myself at the thought of my former mentor and creator. _

_If, he, had taught me anything, it was that if I was to succeed as a Vampire, then I should drink from animals as much as I could, that I should always stand and fight, and that I should act nothing like him… So I was failing really._

_I kept running until I got to a lake. I jumped it and landed in the shallow water at the other end._

_The Werewolf approached and howled, knowing it could not clear a lake of such width and depth. I watched as it retreated back towards the woods and I sighed._

_I needed to eat now, I wouldn't want another close call like that again._

_End of Flashback._

"Jon? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he looked at me strangely.

I snapped out of my flashback and smiled my signature smile.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the Shape Shifters I met in the woods, there really cool!" I said, trying to hide the fact I crossed the border by accident.

"Oh. You mean the Werewolves. Yes, they are rather strange but very respectful to the treaty." Carlisle said as he tried to correct me.

"Werewolves, sure." I said as I laughed internally.

'_If they were Werewolves I was a belly dancer.' _I thought, before the idea flashed across my mind. _'Well, only if I ever needed the money.'_

I was quickly hit with a smell that made me straighten up slightly.

"Ahh. Bella's here." Carlisle said as he smiled at me. "Time for you to meet are newest friend."

I smiled as I heard her heart beating as she got out of the car. Her blood meant nothing to me, but I was amused at how she was so nervous. She was sweating and part of her was shaking.

'_Just like those people, they all shook as I walked into there village. They shook no more when I had finished… I was a newborn, I had no control, I couldn't…' _I shook myself out of the thoughts that still plagued me from the beginning of my immortal existence.

I slowly stood up and walked into the house. Rosalie and Emmett arriving back and walking in with me. I let them in first before following to meet Isabella Swan.

Little did I know that meeting this girl would set in motion a turn of events that would hang over the rest of my life and my most deadliest secret would be revealed. This secret I had hidden from everyone and everything. The vampire world saw me as the happiest and friendliest vampire of them all. Well all but a few, being Alistair and the Volturi…

And if the Volturi ever found me, I would be dead…

…...

**So, your probably wondering why the Volturi want him dead and who he really is?**

**Well, this story is going to tell us! **

**Please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Not the Best Birthday

**I would just like to say I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it, but I do own this OC.**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

The moment I walked in I was met with the distinct smell of an incredibly sweet blood scent. My throat tickled me slightly and I tapped it lightly with two fingers.

"Stop it, you don't eat human anymore, remember, you like Moose." I said quietly as Rosalie and Emmett rushed before me, Rosalie complaining about how it was like walking into a buffet and only having meat on the menu.

'_If we didn't want to eat people, we'd be pretty crap vegetarians.' _I mused as I walked into the kitchen where Edward stood with Bella, or should I say I walked into the kitchen as Edward stood leering over Bella like a predator waiting for it's prey to fall to sleep. I swear if he could produce saliva he would be dribbling everywhere by now.

Bella looked at me for a moment with wide eyes and took a cautious step back, Edward smiled at me before holding Bella's hand.

"Bella, this is Jonathon. He's our cousin. He visits a lot, though he hasn't been around for the last two years or so. This is his first time in Forks and…" Edward began but I could see Bella getting lost as he tried to shovel more information down her throat.

"Edward! For the love of sweet tuna please stop, Bella is barely keeping up as it is now." I said as I walked past him and hugged her. "Sorry, I'm a hugger!" I said with a laugh before letting her go and grabbing a cookie, quickly shoving it in my mouth and sitting down.

Bella looked at me bemused as I sat on the counter opposite her.

"I thought you didn't eat?" Bella asked Edward while she observed me.

"Jon is a little different, he still likes the taste of food and drink, so he is still eats and drinks." Edward said with a small smile as he held a lock of Bella's hair.

"But, you said you couldn't digest, so how do you…" Bella stopped as I laughed.

No, laughing would be the wrong word, I roared as Bella realised that I would have to throw it back up later.

Edward glared at me and I took this as a sign to stop laughing at Bella's naivety. I mean, I could easily rip Edward to shreds, but he didn't know that, and neither did any of the Cullens. As far as they were concerned I was one of the only Vampires who couldn't stomach fighting, when really, it was something that haunted my past ever since, well, day one.

"Sorry." I said, winking at Bella before jumping out of the chair. I tripped over the one next to me and hit the floor in a heap. I was getting good at this clumsy thing. In fact, I was pretty sure I hadn't meant to do that, which confused me slightly, maybe I was getting too good.

"Hahaha!" Bella laughed as she ran around, Edward following her like an overprotective shadow. She held out her hand and helped me up.

"I'm forever doing that." I said as I brushed myself off and left the pair of them to it, Bella seemed a nice girl, cautious, but who wouldn't be in a house full of blood sucking lunatics… Hell, I'm even a little cautious.

"He's funny." Bella said as I left them to it, I could still hear them easily though.

"Yes, he is certainly one of a kind." Edward said, still loud enough for me to easily here. "But he's one of the best as well, you'll never meet a nicer Vampire."

'_Or a better liar." _I thought before quickly shaking my head, if Edward did pick up on anything, I'd be done for.

Walking into the room I sat next to Jasper and Alice as Bella entered. Alice flew up and hugged her as Edward still followed her around like a sick puppy looking for a pet from it's master. Jasper merely smiled at Bella before going to stand over at the other end of the room next to the piano.

Me and Jasper used to have long talks about how to get over the blood lust of Humans, I had tried to teach him a few things, but it has been two years since I last saw them, so I imagined that he was keeping out of Bella's reach for a reason.

Emmett was also not too fond of human blood and he also struggled to control his blood lust, though he was much better then Jasper. Alice and Rosalie both had fairly good control over their blood lust, though I think Alice probably was the better of the two. Edward and Esme both were exceptional and could hold it off for a good few hours even if they hadn't fed. Carlisle was, well, he was a Doctor for a living which should tell you something, I have never seen a Vampire with more control over their blood lust, I wasn't even sure if he had any passion for it.

Bella began opening her presents, I felt bad at not getting her one and so I sat in silence.

"This one's from Rosalie." Alice said as she jumped around the room.

"It's a necklace, Alice picked it out." Rosalie said with a voice that sounded like a cross between boredom and irritation.

"Thanks." Bella said, taking the present and not even bothering to open it.

_It's probably laced with poison anyway." _I thought as I watched Rosalie's face. Edward gave a light chuckle meaning that he was listening to my thoughts again. _'I'm a Firestarter!" _I began to sing in my head as he winced and began to block me again.

"Emmett's is next!" Alice said as she practically jumped around the room.

Bella took the present and looked at Emmett. It was empty. Anyone could tell that as she shook it, you didn't even have to be a Vampire.

"I already installed it in your truck, bout time you got a good sound system for that piece of…" Emmett began but was cut off by Bella.

"Hey! Don't hate the Truck." Bella said as everyone laughed, bar Rosalie, Bella looked at me and smiled. "It's a good truck." She assured me as Edward and Emmett laughed again.

"I'm sure it is." I said smiling back at her and laughed as she stuck out her tongue at me.

Alice grabbed another present and gave it to Bella.

"This ones from Esme and Carlisle." Alice said with a smile as Esme and Carlisle stood around her.

"Just a little something to brighten your day." Carlisle said with a small laugh.

"We thought you were looking a bit pale." Esme said with a little laugh.

I tried not to laugh at her comment, if anyone could get me to laugh it would be Esme and her light-heartedness.

Bella seemed to be having trouble with opening the gift and the next thing I knew my instincts literally exploded. I seemed to have noticed before anyone else.

"Ow. I got a paper cut." Bella said as the smallest amount of blood fell from her finger.

My head instantly turned to see Jasper. Edward watched me and followed my gaze. Within a second Edward had thrown Bella across the room in a protective swing of his arm and then threw Jasper into the piano.

Jasper was up in seconds trying to get to Bella. Carlisle and Emmett managed to grab him and Alice shot him.

"Jasper, calm down sweetie it's only a little blo…" Alice was cut off as she smelt exactly what everyone else in the room did.

I turned to see Bella crouching on the floor holding her arm that had been injured by Edward when he tried to protect her. Emmett dragged Jasper out of the room as Carlisle shot over to Bella. Edward was on her other side in an instant. Rosalie and Alice quickly left the room, the blood threatening to overcome them. Even Esme left eventually and she shot me a '_Are you going to be ok?'_ look. I merely nodded with half a smile and walked over to Bella.

I felt like a bit of an idiot, I hadn't even helped Bella when she had needed it, but the Cullens understood, they knew I was not a fighter… anymore.

Edward had to leave just before I reached Bella. Bella seemed more upset about Edward leaving then her injury.

"Carlisle, can I help?" I asked as I felt Bella's blood tickle my throat. _'Stop it!' _I said sternly in my head and the tickle quickly went away as quickly as it appeared.

"Yes, Jon would you mind carrying Bella to my medical office." Carlisle asked and I quickly picked Bella up, trying not to hurt her arm.

"I won't break." Bella said as I held her as gently as possible.

"Yeah, you'd think that." I said with a cheeky smile and a wink as I walked through the house. "So… don't suppose you know where his office is?" I asked as I looked around the room when I reached the door.

Carlisle must have heard as he quickly shouted instructions and I followed them to his office. Opening the door I found myself in a big enough room that looked out onto the back of the house. I sat Bella in a chair and Carlisle entered.

"I'll leave you to it." I said with a small smile and walked out leaving Carlisle to help Bella.

I didn't like seeing her hurt, I needed to find Edward before he decided that it was all his fault. _'Well, it was his fault, he brought her to a house full of blood thirsty vampires." _I said in my thoughts before silencing myself in case Edward was near.

Looking through a window I saw him take off into the woods, he looked distressed and I contemplated going after him, but I needed to hunt and everyone else seemed busy.

I walked towards the back door and stepped outside. The cold air hit me and I was grateful for it, even if I was freezing and dead, I still wanted for it to take my breath away.

I missed my human life, but unlike Rosalie I forgot the resentment and pain of losing it and decided to focus on this one, because just because I was immortal didn't mean I couldn't be killed, or hurt.

"Where are you off too?" Emmett asked as I walked past the house, he had obviously seem me walk out.

"To hunt, why do you want to come along? I could do with the company." I asked, looking at his friendly face.

"No, Rosalie is having a tantrum so I need to… calm her." He said before winking and giving out a big laugh.

I wrinkled my nose and scrunched my eyes as my imagination struck.

"Well, thanks for that image, I'm going to kill something now before I throw up, speaking of which I might need to do that too, I ate to many cookies today." I said before sprinting off into the woods.

I heard him laughing as I swept through the woods at full pace. After I had finished my punishment for eating, I quickly caught the scent of a creature that represented a deer. I could never remember their names and what did it matter, I was just going to kill it anyway.

Sprinting through the woods into a clearing I was met with a amazing sight. The clearing was incredibly big and stretched across all the way to meet the other side of the woods. Wild flowers grew and boulders were scattered around like an artwork of nature.

I saw the deer and sprinted. My speed giving me the upper hand as I caught it. I snapped it's neck as I leaped over it and dug my teeth into the side of it's neck.

I always tried to keep composure as I sucked the blood out of anything, never letting my thirst take over and I always snapped the necks of my prey just so they didn't have to suffer.

As I finished I caught the scent of something else, something else was near and it smelt very much like a vampire. I looked across to the other side of the clearing. I was sure I saw a man with thick brown dreadlocks and blood red eyes, but it was a good distance and it may have been my imagination.

Turning slowly, I walked at human pace across the clearing, checking back for whatever I thought I had saw.

I quickly walked back into the forest and sprinted back to the Cullens. I decided to sweep the border of the house, checking for anything that seemed unfamiliar, but I found nothing and I quickly walked back into the back yard and found Edward sat on a chair.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I walked over to him, looking at his shaking hands.

"No. Bella has gone home." He said, answering my next question. He hadn't read my mind because I hadn't even thought of it yet, he must have just guessed. "I put her in so much danger."

"Don't worry, I'll work with Jasper, I'll…" I was stopped as Edward shook his head defiantly.

"No. Tomorrow, were out of here and then I can't hurt Bella anymore." Edward said as he ran out of the chair and through the door to find someone, Carlisle and Esme I expected.

Sitting down I watched the trees and leaned back.

"Well, looks like this will be my first and last night in Forks then." I said as I looked up at the stars.

But oh, I couldn't have been more wrong…

…...

**If you want clues about what happens next, the next chapter is called 'House Sitting'.**

**: D Please Review, they mean the world to me!**


	3. House Sitting

**Right, so before I start this chapter, I'd just like to say thanks for everyone who has read this and I hope you like it! Also thanks for the Reviews! Secondly, we will be finding out about more of Jon's past soon, but this chapter is just a little fun one!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

The next day and everything was in chaos. Everyone had packed clothes and was getting ready to leave Forks after what I liked to call 'Edwards Mini Breakdown Over Hurting Bella By Accident And Then Blaming Himself.'

But at this moment, I was shocked and a little disheartened.

"What do you mean I have to stay here?" I asked Esme and Carlisle as they stood in the Kitchen.

"Well, I do think we'll be back in a few months and If I'm honest I don't really want to sell the house." Carlisle said in a apologetic voice as he smiled at me. "Please Jon, we just need you to look after the house for a few months and if were not back then you can come and join us and I'll sell the house."

"What if I have plans in the next couple of months!?" I asked, this time a little more angry. I was a busy person and I might have people to see and visit.

"Well, do you?" Esme asked as Carlisle also looked at me with a questioning face.

"Well, no, but I could have done!" I said before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Fine, I'll stay, but three months is all your getting!"

"Thank you!" Esme said and hugged me with one of her best hugs, I knew I was doing them a favour.

"It's fine." I said as Esme let go and she and Carlisle left me alone in the kitchen. I stood up and walked through the kitchen window and saw Edward walking back up the garden. He seemed incredibly upset and I heard him walk in and Esme whispering something to him as he sobbed into his arms.

"So. Your not coming with us?" Rosalie's voice asked as she walked into the kitchen.

I turned to smile at her. She may be a bitch, but she was still family.

"No. Apparently, I get the job of house sitting." I said with a cheery tone. "How's Edward?"

"Not good, I think he's just broken up with Bella. I would suggest keeping away from her Jon, she could cause you a lot of trouble if she tries to get you to tell her where Edward is." Rosalie said with a small smile.

"I can tell you not seeing Bella is going to break your heart just as much as it is Edward." I said sarcastically as Rosalie went from smiling to smirking.

"I couldn't care less, I just don't understand why she wants to hang out with us." Rosalie said as she looked at herself in the mirror, playing with her long blonde curls. "It's not like were cool or exciting or anything."

"Speak for yourself, I'm cool and exciting!" I said laughing as Rosalie smiled at me through the mirror.

"Rosalie! Were ready!" Emmett yelled and Rosalie ran down the steps and I quickly followed.

I watched as they loaded their bags into the cars and I stood at the door, I felt quite sad to see them all leaving and I could only hope they would persuade Edward to change his mind and return to be with Bella.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while." Esme said before pulling me into one of her mother bear hugs and I could tell that if she could cry this would be a moment for her to. "We'll see you soon."

Esme let go and I could now see that she was visibly upset. Alice hugged me, followed by Emmett who punched me on the arm and laughed as I flinched. _'Yeah, well, he's lucky he still has that fist'._ I thought before shaking the thought away, Edward still close by.

Rosalie smiled and waved at me, hugging was way too much to ask for from Rosalie, family or no family, if you got a hug from Rosalie it was either because you had bought her something she actually liked or she was preparing to crush you to death.

Carlisle hugged me and told me to keep my head down and not implicate Bella as he hoped she was moving on with her life, for now.

Jasper walked up to me and smiled. I was taken aback when he hugged me.

"Do you think I can be as good as Carlisle one day?" Jasper asked hopefully. "What do I need to do to be that good, to control it?"

"Just stay good, keep fighting it, I know you'll be able to overcome your bloodlust one day." I said as he hugged me with a hug of a brother.

"I will brother." He said before letting me go and walking to his and Alice's car.

Esme hugged me again before running down the steps into her car with Carlisle and they set off. Edward was left with me on the steps as the other cars pulled away.

"Keep your distance from Bella, but keep her safe Jon." Was all Edward said before nodding and stepping into his car and driving away.

I turned around and looked at the house.

"Well, home sweet home." I said before walking into the house, feeling like a new home owner.

…...

_1 Month Later_

Bored, Bored, Bored.

I lay on the sofa with my feet up in the air and my hands trying to reach them. This is what had become of me, boredom.

I had tried to stay in the house as much as possible, I had played and completed all the video games, I had cleaned everywhere at human pace; twice, I had done all the weeding in the garden and I had eaten all the food I found in one sitting, trying to suppress it, unfortunately I had only held it in for two days, twenty two minutes and fourteen seconds, a good day off my personal best.

So now, I lay bored and annoyed at the very fact I had nothing to do. I had only hunted last night and tried to keep clear of the town of Forks in case of seeing Bella. I also found out from a call from Carlisle that the wolves actually could cross our borders, but we just couldn't cross theirs, which basically meant that I could be walking to Forks and be attacked by a group of teenage shape shifters.

So, now, really bored.

'_Oh! Screw it! I need a drink!" _My head internally shouted and I shot up. I grabbed by coat and walked outside into the light forest air.

I sprinted through the woods as quickly as possible, eventually arriving at the outskirts of Forks, I slowed down and walked onto a path on the sidewalk.

Approaching the town of Forks I quickly found a row of shops and a couple of bars. Night had begun to approach fast and I quickly entered the nearest bar not wanting to attract attention from the gang across the street, who looked like they were ready to knife someone.

Looking around inside, there weren't many people and those who were there didn't look like they wanted to be and the barman looked utterly bored. I knew how that felt.

I sat at the bar and he looked a little happier to see a customer who might actually want to talk to him.

"What can I get you?" He said with a smile as he walked over to me.

"Diet Coke please." I said, deciding against alcohol so I wasn't asked for my ID, another bad point of being frozen in time at 17.

"That's a strange accent, you foreign?" He asked with a similar smile as he got my drink ready.

"Yeah, I'm from England." I said smiling and he looked puzzled for a minute.

"Oh, I always wanted to head to England one day, I've got some family over there and it seems like such a nice place." He said putting my drink on the bar.

"Depends where you go to." I said with a laugh before taking a drink.

He walked away and into the back, obviously done with the small talk.

It didn't take long for the smell of dog to reach my nose, but instead of leaving I just took another sip of my drink and waited for the inevitable. I was in Forks, they couldn't touch me, not like I'd let them anyway.

The door opened and I didn't even look up, pretending to be distracted by a picture on the wall.

I had expected them to charge me and drag me out, but I was quickly surprised that they had sat down and began to talk.

"No, he's an alright one, me, Paul and Jared met him in the woods the other day, he's actually quite funny." Sam said to another and the other person nodded.

"I didn't think Vampires had a personality." The other voice said with a small laugh.

"Well Embry, this one does and I think we should probably respect him, seen as he may be able to help relations between our kinds." Sam repeated and Jon heard two of the others laugh.

"I know you want peace Sam, but he is still a bloodsucker." The sound of a new voice said, which I guessed was either Paul or Jared.

"Paul, I understand that and I'm not saying that were going to be buddy's, but if we can try and keep our relationship peaceful, then we can get on with our lives, even if we still have to deal with other, more harmful vampires on the way." Sam replied and Paul remained silent.

"You've got to admit it though, when he started eating that chocolate bar while you were talking, I'd have laughed if it wouldn't have come out as a howl." The other voice said, which I guessed was Jared.

They all laughed and began to discuss other topics, including someone called Jacob and how he was on his way here now.

I ordered another drink and Paul got up and ordered the packs drinks. I didn't look at him and I merely sipped at my drink, trying to act normal and fine with everything that was happening in the bar.

"So, you don't just eat?" Paul asked me and I looked up to him with a small smile as he nodded to my drink.

"No, I like drinks as well. I know, I'm a weirdo, I get it, but when your immortal I think you can afford to be a little strange sometimes." I said with a small laugh before gulping down my drink.

Paul laughed and grabbed his drinks and was about to go back to his table before stopping.

"See you around?" Paul asked with a smile, something told me he didn't do it a lot as he seemed a little uncomfortable smiling.

"Probably, unless I get killed with boredom at the Cullens house instead." I said and Paul laughed again before returning to the noisy table.

He began to discuss what had happened at the bar and he seemed genuinely friendly, something which also took the others off their guards as well, making me think that he wasn't the friendliest person to usually be around.

The door swung open and I smelt another dog, I mean, shape shifter, if they were going to be nice then I may as well.

This Jacob obviously saw me and through the corner of my eye I watched as he glared before sitting down and enquiring about me.

When informed that I was with the Cullens he shot up before the others could grab him. I was tempted to throw him threw the nearest wall, but decided to remain calm and carried on drinking as if oblivious to him.

He got up incredibly close and was breathing on my neck in an attempt to be intimidating.

"So, I here your with the Cullens, maybe you can tell me what the hell has happened to Bella!" He said furiously and grabbed my shoulders.

I heard his pack brothers shout and I knew this was the end to my boredom, he was about to phase…

…...

**It's not his first Phase, but he is obviously having trouble keeping control of it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and comment, they make my day!**


	4. Memories

**Hey Fellow Readers!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters, but I do own this OC!**

…**...**

Within a second I was ripped from my seat, thrown to the bar door and pushed through it by an obviously angry Jacob. I could tell from this kind of reaction that Bella meant a lot to him and he really cared for her, yeah, I could be deep.

I also knew what protecting someone you loved felt like…

I refused to fight back, he was only a kid and although if anyone watching could see the altercation, although he was just a little shorter then me as I stood at the height of 6'1, he seemed a lot more muscled then me and most people would root for him, but I knew I was far superior in both strength and; to not many other peoples knowledge, I was a much better fighter as well.

"I haven't seen Bella since the Cullens left!" I pleaded the truth, acting all innocent and confused, someone should give me a medal or at least an acting award.

"Bullshit! She started acting all crazy and I went into phasing and so I couldn't see her for ages and when I finally am able to control myself I find she's been in Port Angeles riding on the back of motorcycles with strange people! So, I don't know what strange vampire voodoo your doing, but you better stop it right now!" Jacob roared as his pack brothers ran out and surrounded us.

"Firstly, voodoo, give me a break." I said sarcastically, causing Embry and Jared to chuckle slightly. "Secondly, I don't know what's wrong with Bella, but if you were really her friend, maybe you should go and see her instead of hanging out in bars at night. If your friend needs you, then she's going to need you more now." I said gently as Jacob looked down at his feet. "Can you give us a minute?" I asked the others and when Jacob nodded they were reassured and wandered past up and began talking about something as they walked down the road.

"Listen, Edward left Bella. And, by the looks of it, I can see that you are obviously madly in love with the girl, so, even if Edward will kill me for this, you need to seize the chance while you can." I said, patting his arm in a friendly manner and giving him one of my best smiles.

He smiled and looked up at me with a glistening in his eye that I hadn't seen before.

"Your right, I need to see her, in fact I'm going to go see her now!" Jacob said with a happier face and made to walk away.

"Well, maybe not now, it's eleven forty and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate being woken up and I'm sure Charlie will probably have a gun and a bullet with your name on it, well, from what I've heard of him anyway." I said as Jacob chuckled slightly.

"For a bloodsucker, you ain't half bad. What's your name?" Jacob asked, looking at me with friendlier eyes.

"I'm Jonathon Green. And I take it your Jacob?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Jacob Black." Jacob said with a smile before holding his hand out.

"Well, nice to meet you Jacob Black, now, I think I'm gonna head home now, all this excitement has got me in the mood for a run." I said before smiling at him and walking past him.

"See you around?" Jacob asked as he looked back at me.

"Very probably, oh, by the way, it may be nothing but about a month ago I think I saw a vampire, he had dreadlocks and the whole red eye thing. Just keep an eye out, you never know." I said before turning around and walking down the street.

"Thanks!" He shouted before I heard him run after the others seeming a lot calmer.

I was just leaving the street and walking across to the park when I heard someone in the distance crying, it sounded like a small child and my head instantly snapped in the direction of the sound.

Turning I saw a little boy, no more then eight years old stood on the street as his mother was talking to someone. He was obviously tired and…

His face. The way he was stood. The way he cried. It was all too familiar.

I remembered the blood and the screaming and the way the bones snapped as I laughed and watched him scream as I ripped his spinal cord from his body and out of his neck…

I bolted as fast as I could through the park, the face of two children, one from my past and the other from the street.

I kept running until I was back at the Cullen House, locking myself in the bathroom I let dry sobs collapse out of my mouth as I screamed in frustration.

I was a monster, and a beast and I was just pure evil.

'_No.' _My inner voice said, trying to help me. _'You were new to the life, you had only been a Vampire for a few hours when you…killed them… But your better now, your so much better then what you were and your even better then what the Volturi tried to make you… Alistair may have almost had you killed, but Carlisle and yourself dragged you back to your feet and now your standing so much higher.' _My inner voice said, calming me down, even if I still remembered with perfect memory of what I had done.

I slowly picked myself up and looked in the mirror. I didn't even look a wreck, another thing about being a Vampire, the moment you stopped being upset was the moment you stopped looking upset.

Opening the door I walked out and went onto the balcony. I gripped the railings hard and looked out to the forest. There were many tree's around, one good thing about being in the middle of nowhere was that it was easy to climb trees without anyone seeing.

I jumped and landed in a tree which I began to climb, I jumped to a taller one and then a taller one until I was in the tallest tree of all of them. I quickly climbed to the top and sat on the highest branch that could hold me.

I looked at the full moon and shivered remembering Canada. I heard a howl from somewhere to my north west and looked over. It sounded like the shape shifters were on their patrols again and were communicating, I hoped everything was ok.

I smiled slightly at the fact they had started to trust me slightly, maybe even like me. It was nice not because I was gaining their trust, but because it meant I was helping people and truly behind my mask and the darkness behind that, I actually was a good person who wanted to make things better for people.

I had just made a few mistakes in the past, big mistakes that I hoped to make right eventually. Because after all the mistakes I made, the Volturi tried to make me worse and that is when I finally found my feet, especially after they were starting to think about getting rid of the girl I loved…

_Flashback_

_12th March 1842_

_I had been summoned from my quarters. At this point in my life I had been with the Volturi eighteen years and was there best fighter and the leader of the elite fighters, which included Felix and Demetri._

_I walked down the long corridor, Jane and Alec by my side. We had all been summoned for some reason by our three masters and I wanted to know what it was, the other two were just happy to be in the presence of there masters._

_Jane tried to intertwine our fingers, but I shook my head slowly, letting her know our masters wouldn't be pleased with how our relationship was developing. She looked at little annoyed, but quickly smiled and carried on with us._

_Walking through the grand entrance I saw Aro, Marcus and Caius sat in their chairs and Aro lit one of his most excited smiles. _

"_Hello my friends." Aro said as he always did, even though I was sure he probably should have said 'Hello my slaves.' _

_Jane and Alec nodded and smiled slightly, me on the other hand kept my face quite calm._

_A chuckle from Felix and a small smile from Demetri told me that they found my calmness funny in the face of Aro. The other guards remained silent, afraid of annoying any of us higher up._

_Aro merely smiled at me before continuing._

"_I have a task I would like you three to complete for me, a rogue newborn has killed some villagers near Florence, exactly fifteen are dead and people are suspicious." Aro said, his eyes watching me carefully._

_I felt myself feel sick as I remembered that I had also committed a crime much like this, and that young boys eyes would haunt me forever._

"_I need you three to track him down and kill him. Demetri believes you'll find him still near Florence, though we do not have an exact area. He is still a Newborn, so be careful but I wouldn't worry too much. Can you do that for me?" Aro asked as he looked at the three of us._

_Alec nodded his head and so did I have a moment of hesitation. Then something completely out of the blue happened._

"_No." Jane said as she looked at me with a courage in her eyes before looking back at Aro. "I don't understand why we can't just bring him back and place him on trial, if he's a newborn he might not have any control."_

_I remembered my conversation with her a few months ago about right and wrong after she had asked why I only ate humans who were either bad people or homeless, and I had told her because there the one's who won't be missed. She had then told me that she had learnt that everyone deserves a second chance, especially after what had happened with me. I had been in love with her for years, but our relationship had only become fully fledged four years._

_She was my all and now she was risking her life because of something I said. _

"_We are surprised Jane, you do not want to hurt this person? It is very unlike you not to want to… punish this person for their crimes." Caius asked as he looked at Jane suspiciously. _

"_Someone has taught me that everyone deserves second chances and that you can't just kill because you don't agree with something someone has done.." Jane said, her eyes flickering to me for a second. _

"_Jon, my best fighter of the entire guard, why would you dissuade her?" Aro asked looking at me in such a way I thought he was going to leap across the room and attempt to rip me to shreds within seconds._

"_Because, I love her and she shouldn't have all that rage in her." I said, Aro knew of our relationship as did the rest of the guard and we had been together for four years now, but Jane had still had a hard time adjusting to my happier life, though I knew she was truly happy now._

"_Then maybe we are running out of uses for her… and you." Was all Caius needed to say that I felt my dead heart trying to beat again. _

_Caius wore a sickening smile as he laughed slightly before returning to watching Aro._

"_We shall consult this." Aro said as he looked at me before flickering his eyes to Jane for just a moment. "I would hate to think that I would have to see you both… go." Aro said as he looked at me knowingly._

'He's going to kill her.' _I thought as I watched him closely. I had to do something, I had to make her the monster again. _'This is all so sudden, how could even I do this'_. And then it hit me, I had to make her believe I didn't love her… _

"_Well, I used to love her." I said as I closed my eyes and my heart broke. _

_I heard her gasp and she looked at me. _

"_Now if I'm honest I can't stand the sight of her." I said again, looking at a distraught and embarrassed Jane before looking at Alec who realised what I was doing. "She's always whining around me, and no offence Jane, if you want to pine over something, go get a dog. As far as I am concerned your just a stupid little girl who needs to get a grip on life." _

"_Hey! Back off!" Alec shouted, pushing Jane behind him and he winked at me. "Don't ever talk about her like that!"_

"_Oh don't worry Alec, I'm sure she can annoy you instead of me, she makes me sick." I said, throwing her a smirk that would have broken even the hardest of hearts, it did mine._

_Aro, who had also caught on smiled at me slightly before the raging pain hit me. I fell on my knees but refused to scream, and believe me I wanted to as Jane inflicted the worse pain possible. She had never used it on me before and now I felt the fire rise through me, she was using all her anger before running out quickly followed by Alec._

_The pain stopped and I looked at Aro who was looking pleased with himself, I would have killed him right there had it not been for Renata and her ability to stop me from getting too close._

"_Well, maybe she does have her uses now and again." Aro said with a triumphant smile._

"_But I don't." I said which made his smile disappear completely and everyone seemed to tense, even Felix and Demetri.._

"_What?" Aro asked as I rose to my feet, Caius and even Marcus looking shocked.._

"_I did that because I love her and that is why I am doing this, not only because you are turning me into a killing machine, or more of one should I say, but also because you threatened her life." I said defiantly as I twiddled with the Volturi pendant around my neck. "So for those reasons, I'm out." _

_I ripped the pendent off and threw it to the floor._

_Everyone watched as I left and Aro stood as if to stop me, but Marcus muttered something and Aro sat back down at Marcus's wish._

_Marcus had always been the one I had liked the most and he had even shown a small glimpse of happiness after Jane and I had become one together. _

_He had probably saved me from death, for now._

_And with that I left the Volturi and never saw them again._

_End of Flashback._

I snapped out of it and watched the moon for a little while longer. Tomorrow I would head into town and get supplies and maybe see how Bella was, one short visit couldn't hurt.

But for now, I watched the moon and the stars, hoping one day I would find love again, but never with Jane again, she would be too far corrupt now and would be a lost soul.

I hadn't seen the Volturi for over one hundred and fifty years, and I didn't plan to change that.

Little did I know, fate planned to change it for me…

…...

**So, we learnt a little more about Jon's past. He was a member of the Volturi and yes we will find out how that came to be, we'll also find out about Alistair, who is the same Alistair as the one who appears in BD.**

**And yes, Jonathon and Jane were together for a while and so we see this as one of the contributing factors to her evilness.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. A Storm Called Clearwater

**Hey! I'm back for another chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight but I do own this OC!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

The next day was much better then the last, especially the night before. I had eventually got out of the tree and got on the sofa, closing my eyes and pretending to sleep. I was quite content with laying there for twelve hours, but at five in the morning I had been rudely awoken by a knock on the front door.

I slowly grumbled and got up off the sofa, even though I was wide awake I liked to think of myself as just waking up. I threw my dressing gown on over by boxers and wrapped it around me before I walked to the door to find who I thought was Embry.

Opening the door, he smiled slightly before looking at what I was wearing and looking questioningly at my eyes.

"What? Oh, your wondering why I just woke up, it's five in the morning, what did you expect?" I asked, my groggy state only making me sound even more tired, which I obviously wasn't.

"I didn't think Vampires sleep?" He asked before I raised an eyebrow. "They don't eat or drink, but you do, so of course you would pretend to sleep for twelve hours, shut up Embry." He said, slapping himself on the forehead with his hand. "Anyway, we caught the scent of a vampire last night, it got away we just wondered if any of the others would have been back?" Embry asked as he smiled at me.

"No, they have all moved on, but I can tell you that if they were coming back they wouldn't risk crossing the border. It must be a nomad." I said now acting more awake. "You want to come in, I'll get dressed and then come out with you if you like, I promise I won't cross the border."

"Huh." He said, smiling slightly and looked puzzled.

"What?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Bella apparently told Jake that you weren't a fighter, they were talking on the phone last night and Bella was talking about you, she said you were possibly the most human vampire she's ever met. Sam said the same actually, but anyway, Bella said you didn't fight?" Embry asked as he walked in looking around, not even looking uncomfortable about being in the house of vampires, or a vampire for the time being.

Within seconds I rushed out and back in, completely dressed in a black shirt and jeans, along with shoes and socks.

"I don't but I can scout around for you. I'm glad to hear that Bella is feeling better anyway, by the way, the Pack can come over whenever, I am not a bad cook and if whoever cooks for you needs a night off, I think it would be fun." I said while Embry chuckled slightly.

"Never thought I would hear a Vampire offer to cook for Werewolves!" Embry laughed, even he didn't know the difference between his kind and werewolves. "I'll run it past the others and see, by the way, Emily is the one who cooks for us, she's Sam's imprint. She'd probably really appreciate it, she must get tired."

"Imprint?" I asked, not familiar with this concept.

"Yeah, it's a long story, maybe we can all discuss it over dinner here one night!" Embry laughed, slowly standing up. "So, were gonna start patrols at eleven, feel free to join us at anytime." Embry said before walking to the front door, I followed making sure he got off well.

"See ya later!" He shouted and I waved and smiled at him as he sprinted through the forest in human form.

"Cool kid." I said before turning around and looking at the clock which read '5:15 am.'

I slowly logged onto the computer and sent in a video request to the Cullens, just to check on how they were.

The screen shot to life and Alice's face appeared with a broad smile as she put down a book she was reading.

"Hey Alice, how's everything?" I asked as she smiled broadly at me.

"Yeah, great, we have made some good friends here, though I still miss Forks." Alice said with a bright smile on her face as she adjusted the camera.

"And me!" I said pouting like an unwanted puppy and she laughed her little pixie laugh.

"Even more then Forks!" Alice laughed and then her face went suddenly upset slightly. "We have some news though."

I sensed tension in the background before Alice shook her head and smiled. I could tell whoever had been in the room had quickly left and shut the door.

"What?" I asked, I was incredibly interested if not a little worried about this latest development.

"Edward has left us. He has decided to try and track down Victoria in South America. We have also heard from the Denali's, they said that Irina's mate Laurent, who used to be in the coven with James and Victoria has disappeared." Alice said gravely as I sat back in my chair and thought.

"Is this Laurent black with dreadlocks?" I asked, wondering if it could be the same vampire I had seen in the woods a month ago.

"Yes! Jon, is he there?" Alice asked, looking a little more shocked.

"He was, I spotted him in the forest one day, though he took off before I could really catch him and I didn't give chase, because, I don't like fighting and I didn't want it to end in a confrontation." I said as Alice nodded slowly.

"Yeah, well, keep an eye out, how's Bella?" Alice asked, brightening up slightly.

"She seems to be better, she's started hanging out with Jacob, who is now a… werewolf." I decided I may as well let them think he was a Werewolf anyway, although he was truly a Shape Shifter, no one needed the confusion.

Alice's face didn't even look shocked, she just simply nodded. Her eyes glazed over and within a few seconds she looked at me questionably.

"Why are you going to cook them all dinner?" Alice asked looking at me confused. "I had a vision of you making Spaghetti Bolognese and feeding them all! You even were chatting to them like a friend, this must be a dead certain vision as well, because I can't usually see them, but you are so convinced I guess I got to see them in a vision for once."

"Well, I invited them and I didn't know if they would accept, Spaghetti it is! And, hey, who can't like me, I'm loveable!" I said laughing slightly.

"Try telling the police that, they found that Jeep you had stolen, I saw a vision of them finding it! Your so lucky your dead and don't have prints anymore!" Alice said, laughing slightly.

"You didn't tell Esme did you?!" I asked, fearful of my aunties reaction.

"OH SHE TOLD ME!" I heard Esme shout with the fury of a mother bear. Esme came on screen her head filling up the camera as she pushed Alice out of the way, making her fly across the room on her chair. "What were you thinking, stealing a vehicle! You could have got hurt or the police could have stopped you and arrested you or…" Esme was cut off as Carlisle and Emmett entered the room and both smiled at me before carefully dragging Esme out of the room. "This conversation is not over Jon!" Esme shouted before being removed from the room.

Alice wheeled back over and stopped in front of the camera, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Shut it!" I shouted with fake anger as I looked at her face and Alice laughed even more.

"Anyway, don't let the place stink of dog and please do not let Bella get hurt by this Laurent!" Alice said with pleading eyes.

"Me and the boys are going on a patrol in a bit, we'll find him if we try hard enough." I said smiling at Alice.

"The boys? Dear god your turning into a mutt lover." Alice said with another bout of laughter.

"Aaw! Is little Alice jealous because she couldn't get the dogs to like her like everyone else." I shot back and she soon straightened up and looked pissed.

"Low blow mr!" Alice said with a playful glare before looking at something over on the other side of the room before returning back to watching me.

"Anyway, I'm out! I need to go down to the shops to get the ingredients and I imagine the shops open early here because of all the old people around here!" I said with a laugh before laughing at Alice's reaction. "I didn't say you were old, grandma!"

"Hey! Your older then me, if I'm a grandma you're a relic!" She laughed and I heard Jasper say that he wants to go hunting. "Anyway, see you later!"

"Yep!" I said before turning off the computer and grabbing my coat which also had my wallet in it. The Cullens always put money on my card, even though I said I didn't need them too, Esme was insistent and I wouldn't argue with her.

A few hours later and I had all my shopping for the meal, whenever it would be, that was a bad thing about Alice's gift, she wasn't any good at times and dates.

I walked along the sidewalk and around the corner when I bumped into a girl who had her hands full of shopping and all our shopping went everywhere.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I knelt down and set about picking up our items.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." The girl said, a small smile on her face as she helped pick her items up as well.

I picked up a tin of soup and handed it her. She smiled before passing me the mince that I had bought.

"Hi, I'm Jonathon Green." I said with a smile as I helped pick up a bag for her, which she took with her others.

"Leah Clearwater." Leah said as she arranged her bags in her arms and smiled lightly.

"I really am sorry about that, I should have been concentrating." I said as she looked at me with a smile, though her eyes looked very sad, like she had a broken heart.

Well, I certainly knew what that felt like as an image of Jane flashed across my mind.

"Let me get you a coffee, just to make it up to you." I said as I motioned to the nearest café.

"Ok. Thanks, though you don't have to pay, I can take care of myself." Leah said as she went of the defensive, even if she said it kindly I could still feel her defences raising.

I merely nodded and motioned for us to cross the road. She walked with me and we sat inside, grabbing a seat in the corner. She smiled at me as we ordered our drinks and we were left to it. I decided that conversation would play best here.

"So Leah, where abouts are you from?" I asked with a smile as she looked at me with a smile as well.

"La Push, I live there with my mum, dad and little brother. I just came up to Forks because my mum wanted some groceries and she and dad were too busy wrapped up in the Television to bother coming down here to get it, so here I am." Leah said, looking a bit better.

We chatted about random things, the weather, where I was from, what I liked about this place because she found it so boring. I had talked about the Cullens and she had seemed to think they were weird, but had never really spoken to them.

Suddenly, she stopped talking as she spotted someone outside.

"Oh. Sam's there." I said, not aware that that is why she was also looking.

"You know Sam, Sam Uley. That backstabbing bastard dated me until he went off with my cousin Emily. She for some reason decided that it would be fun to date him too, I don't know why but now there engaged and… I'm sorry I barely know you but I feel like I've known you for years." Leah said as she looked back at me, I continued to smile as I thought about what Embry had said earlier. 'She's Sam's Imprint.' When referring to Emily.

"Emily was it?" I asked about her cousin and she merely nodded. "Sorry about that, I met him and few days ago, he seems alright really but I didn't know about that." I said as she watched me closely.

"Its fine, oh great looks like he's heading over here. Just what I need." Leah said as Sam entered and smiled at me before spotting Lead.

"Oh, hey Jon… Leah." Sam said, nothing but sympathy in his voice.

Whatever this imprinting was, it had obviously made him feel said for Leah.

"Sam." Was all Leah could muster and her response was cold. "It was nice to meet you Jon, maybe you could come down to La Push sometime, I could show you around." Leah said as she stood up, smiled at me and stormed out, shoulder barging Sam as she went.

Sam sighed and sat in her seat.

"I expect you were wondering what that was all about?" Sam asked, looking at me expectantly.

"None of my business, plus she pretty much told me." I said, grinning at the last part.

"Oh, right, hey Embry told me about us coming over, that sounds good to us. Not sure if Jacob will make it, but even Paul seemed happy about it, so sure. Now, were gonna start out hunts soon, do you think your ready?" Sam asked looking at my shopping.

"I'll head home and put this stuff away and then I'll be out." I said, standing up. "See you in a bit."

Sam nodded and I left. I saw him look at the cup Leah had had and sighed softly. I might find out about Imprinting one day, but for now I was getting ready for a hunt.

I had hunted vampire before, except I could usually kill them, or at least show I could kill them if I wanted to put the frighteners on them. But to not stir suspicion I would need to make sure I didn't fight, because I didn't like fighting and that is exactly what I would show, even if it was just a show to please everyone else.

I just hoped we found this Laurent before he found Bella, little did I know he was already trailing her as I left the cafe…

…...

**So, next chapters called 'The Hunt!', it going to be good fun! Plus, will Jon be the first vampire allowed into La Push, there's gonna be a vote!**

**: D**


	6. The Hunt

**Thanks for the reviews as they mean a lot! Hopefully this stories fan base will keep growing as I love writing it and hearing your thoughts!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but the days will usually be Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday for a chapter, if I miss a day expect the next chapter on the following allocated day. So if I miss Wednesdays chapter, I'll put it up on Saturday instead!**

**I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it! Hope you enjoy and please review, they mean the world to me ; )**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

I put away the bags and I shakily sat down for a minute. I hadn't been on a hunt for a long time and I just hoped I could control myself if I found this Laurent, he better not be a sarcastic twat or he was dead for sure, wolves or no wolves.

I steeled myself and shook my head, I needed to keep a clear head and get on with it, there's no point in delaying the inevitable.

Leaving the house, I sprinted through the woods. The trees flashed past me, though I could see every tiny detail of them, the bark, the leaves and even the smallest of insects as I moved swiftly. I jumped over a fallen tree and landed with perfect precision meaning I didn't even really stop running.

Suddenly, I was hit with the smell of a deer. I stopped dead in my tracks, the ground throwing up dust at the speed as to which I stopped. I looked to my right to see a deer in just a small clearing. I hadn't hunted in a while and I couldn't resist the smell of the blood. I would need to make this quick, I didn't want to keep them waiting, but I also had to be at my best.

I charged at it and it only saw me coming when it was too late, not like it would have stood a chance anyway. I jumped over it and snapped it's neck, killing it instantly before sucking the blood from it.

I didn't notice four pairs of footsteps approaching me. They were heavy, yet moving incredibly fast. I looked up after I had finished to see Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared smiling, although Embry and Jared looked a little frightened as well.

"How come you broke it's neck first?" Jared asked, they had obviously been observing my kill.

"So it doesn't feel any pain. No point making the death hurt as well." I said, wiping my mouth and standing up.

"That's incredibly humane, for murder of innocent creatures anyway." Jared said smiling slightly. "And I must say, it was incredibly cool seeing you do that flip and everything. I hope we get to see you fight one day."

"He's not a fighter." Embry said a little defensive of me, before I nodded. "He doesn't like fighting, he's more of a passive person."

'_Yeah Passive, like Passive Aggressive." _I internally thought before shaking my head and carried on smiling, ridding myself of my damn thoughts. I was glad Edward wasn't around…

Embry seemed like he actually wanted to be my friend, which made me feel a little out of my depth. Then again, I could make people like me and its not like I would have to tell him any details of my old life, so I guess I could be his friend or at least give it a try.

"Shall we get going, I don't want him to have gotten far." Sam said before running behind some bushes, the others all following and separating, going into different bushes.

I turned around and picked up my prey, throwing it into the woods as far as possible as not leave any evidence. I heard it thud and I turned back to see four giant wolves.

I jumped slightly before recollecting myself, they had surprised me at how close they were, which I found strange that I hadn't heard them, due to the whole heavy paws thing.

The big black wolf, who I guessed was Sam, motioned for me to follow and they leapt off, running at incredible speed past me and into the forest. I chased after them, finally setting at a pace with Embry at the back, though I couldn't run much faster anyway. If I ever got on the wrong side of these wolves, running would not be an option.

I jumped up and Embry looked up wondering what I was doing.

Landing in a tree I nodded at him and continued moving, swinging through the trees. He was obviously impressed as he kept looking at me as if I was some sort of powerful being… well, I, was.

I jumped off one branch and pushed with all my might. I flew high above the forest skyline and landed in front of Sam. I ran as fast as I could and we stayed in pace with each other, although I felt he was holding back for Paul, Jared and Embry, who didn't seem to be as fast.

Suddenly, a smell that was incredibly intense hit us. It was a vampire and another smell also loomed with it. I knew the smell instantly and I found energy that I didn't know I had ever possessed and soared past Sam, running faster then all of them as Edwards last words to me burned in my head. 'Keep your distance from Bella, but keep her safe Jon.'

Bella was in danger.

I approached a larger clearing and stopped as did the Wolves who arrived behind me a few seconds later, watching the sight in front of us evolve.

Laurent had Bella and was stroking her hair taunting her slightly, she looked terrified of him as he told her he was going to kill her, but he assured her he would make it quick.

"I'll grab Bella and you deal with him. I'll send her to Jake's house and I'll go with her to the treaty line, it's up to you lot then." I whispered as the wolves nodded and I waited for Laurent to step away slightly, still taunting her.

I moved like lighting and grabbed Bella, taking her to the other side of the clearing. Bella looked surprised but incredibly happy and grateful.

Laurent looked at me angry as if I had just stolen his favourite bag of sweets and began walking towards us in a slow human pace. I kept Bella behind me the whole time, though she could still see the events unfolding.

"She's my kill." Laurent said, snickering slightly. "You can't take her, she is mine and I want the taste of that blood! I want to hear her screams as I rip out that juicy throat!"

"Well, unfortunately no one is going to harm her today, especially not you." I said as I pushed her back slightly as Laurent continued to approach.

"Oh really, and your going to stop me?" Laurent asked with menacing eyes and a slight smirk.

I laughed slightly and Laurent stopped in his placed.

"What is so funny." Laurent asked and I carried on laughing.

"No. I'm not going to stop you! HAHAHA!" I carried on laughing as his face became less amused by each second. I suddenly became deadly serious. "They are."

I pointed to the Wolves as they walked out of the forest and Laurent turned to see them.

"It can't be, so many." Laurent said and within a second he was sprinting out of the clearing, running for his life.

The pack chased after him and I grabbed hold of Bella.

"Thank you!" She said, wrapping her arms around me and breathing deeply on my chest.

"Its fine, let me get you to Jacobs, well as far as I can anyway, I think you need a friend." I said as I lifted her on my shoulders.

"How do you know Jacob?" Bella asked as I was about to set off and she hung on desperately.

"Long story, maybe another time." I said before running to the treaty line, it took me only two minutes and twenty four seconds.

"What were those things?" Bella asked I set her down and she looked at me a little scared.

"Nothing for you to be worried about. Your fine and he's gone, so don't worry about it." I said, winking at her and my face lit up with a mischievous grin.

"How's Edward?" Bella asked as I turned to leave and I moved away slightly from her, daring not to look at her.

"He's fine." I lied, not turning around. "I'll see you around, maybe. Now get to Jacobs, it'll be nice for him to see your safe."

"Why would Jacob worry about my safety, he wouldn't even know about this… would he?" Bella asked and I just shrugged.

Before she could say anything else I took off back to the clearing and waited for the pack to arrive, now all human and clothed.

"Well?" I asked as they all approached, I could see Jared holding his side.

"He's dead, we burnt the body. He got Jared a little though, he got a nasty kick to the ribs." Sam said, looking back at Jared with concern.

"I'll be fine, my bones will heal in a few moments, I am a wolf after all!" Jared said, a smile painted on his face even though he was obviously in pain.

"Well, I guess I'll see you lot around then. I'll make sure to tell the Cullens about this." I said and Sam creased his brow slightly.

"Could, we maybe, come over tonight? I know it's a big ask but I think we could all do with a good meal and Emily is really tired at the moment from having to cook and look after us all. I'm pretty sure Jacob could come as well." Sam asked in a friendly manner.

"Well, yeah, why not." I said with a shrug and they all smiled at me. "Be there for seven and I will have it ready."

"Thanks pal, you're the best!" Embry said, running up to me and high fiving me. "Shit, your cold!"

"Yeah, the whole dead thing kind of does that, plus you lot are like walking furnaces." I joked and I was met with a laugh from each of them.

"See you later!" Sam said before they all ran off and left me sat on the rock that I had perched myself on.

I smiled as I watched them run through the clearing.

'_You see, I knew we could make friends!" _My inner voice said as it smiled at the thought of everyone coming over. _'So, why don't we talk about your obvious attraction to Miss Clearwater?'_

"Shut up." I said to my inner voice out loud as I looked up at the sky. The sun was still hidden behind the clouds and I was thankful that it had remained that way and that the wolves hadn't seen me sparkling, that would have been awkward.

I was quickly met with another sound of footsteps behind me.

Turning around I was picked off my feet and thrown across the clearing. I hit the ground with a crunch and I shouted in pain so loud the wolves could have probably heard it, and I knew they would be a good distance away.

I looked up and saw a cloaked figure had begun to move closer to me. I could hear howls in the distance that told me that the Pack had also heard and were now approaching, fast.

I shot up fast and ran for my opponent. I needed for the Wolves not to see this and so I moved as fast as I could. This seemed to confuse the cloaked stranger and I hit him in the face with my fist, sending him flying across the clearing before he could even react to my movement.

I was on him before he could move, punching him twice in the jaw, which I was pretty sure I cracked. I picked him up and threw him over me, smashing him into the ground. I then grabbed him for a second time and before he could react I tossed him across the clearing and into the forest. I heard him smash into the floor and I smiled slightly as I saw him staggering out of the forest now.

The cloak had fallen off and a dark haired man looked up at me viciously, his burgundy eyes showing me he was a vampire. He snapped his jaw and I ran again for him, but this time he was ready. He threw his hand up and I found myself stuck.

I couldn't move and he walked closer to me, smiling. He got close to my ear and whispered in it.

"The Volturi say hello. They wish for you to visit them soon, and for you to remember, you were never free." The man said before he raised his hand again and I was thrown across the clearing once again, but this time with a hell of a lot more force.

The wolves arrived just to see me hit the ground and get blacked out by the force of the throw, my last memory was the sound of my back cracking and shattering, which knocked me out cold…

And my last thought was _'They found me.'_

…...

**So, that's another new character and that character will appear again! Don't worry, I'm sure Jon will be fine, but what will the Volturi do now and who is this stranger working for them!**

**One thing is for sure, Jon will get his revenge and it won't be that long for him to wait, trust me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Recovery

**Hey! So here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter is going to be a nice one, but it will get darker towards the end as a part of Jon's personality we haven't seen before starts to surface.**

…**...**

I heard a final snap in my back and my eyes shot open. I felt a warm fire and I could see a wooden roof above me. Sitting up slowly I found myself on the couch of a very nice house and I guessed I was in the living room.

The walls and floors were all a nicely polished wood and I could see that this was the ground floor as the door to my right led outside to a nice big open garden surrounded by woods.

I slowly stood up and saw a fire burning and some pans heating.

"Oh. Your up." A female voice said making me jump and turn around at lighting speed as I shot into the opposite corner.

If this was a Volturi attack I wouldn't take any prisoners and I was certainly ready to fight to the death.

But no, this girl was a native American with long black hair and a strange scar on her face. I immediately relaxed and she smiled and I smiled slightly back, still unsure of where the hell I was.

"I'm Emily, Sam's imprint." Emily said, not at all taken aback by speed or defensiveness as realisation dawned on me.

"Oh. Sorry I…" I was suddenly hit with scent of chilli. "Ooh. Your cooking chilli."

"Haha. Sam warned me about your little food obsession." Emily said as she walked over to the cooker and stirred the pot full of deliciously smelling food.

"I'm sorry, I'm Jon, well actually it's Jonathon Green, but just call me Jon." I said as I tried to piece together what had happened in that clearing.

"I know who you are, you were meant to cook for them last night and give me a night off." Emily said with a laugh until she saw the despair on my face. "Oh sorry, I should probably have let Sam tell you that."

"I was out a whole day?" I asked, feeling my now repaired back and looking confused.

"Yes, Sam said you were pretty badly messed up. From what I heard Sam reckons you must be a pretty strong vampire as most would have completely shattered from the impact, he reckons you must have been travelling over 60 miles per hour when you hit the ground." Emily said before nodding at the front door. "There out there now training."

"Training?" I asked as I looked confused out of the window to see a big forest at the edge of the garden.

"Well, they've got to keep in tip top shape for another Vampire attack, apparently the one that got you was able to throw them around like sock puppets before they could even reach him. Then he made a run for it and got in the sea and disappeared." Emily said as she carried on cooking, looking a little worried. "So there out there now fighting, though they reckon the vampire had half of it's jaw broken like your back, not enough to knock it out though."

I smiled at the thought of injuring that certain vampire more, but I would just play dum for now and pretend not too know who it was or what It wanted.

"Wait! I'm in La Push. I'm not allowed to be here, it's…" I spun around and began but I was cut off by Emily who raised her hand.

"Sam spoke it over with the Elders and they say as long as your not a threat then you can cross the border at your ease." Emily said and then looked at me fully. "And lets just say that even Paul made them understand that you were no threat and they took that as a sign to trust you if Paul did."

"So, the treaty doesn't apply to me anymore?" I asked looking confused.

"No. Now they'll want to see you, maybe you should go out there, Bella and Jacob are out there as well, Sam's not happy about it that much, but Jacob explained about what happened to them and Bella seems cool with it, though I can still tell she misses Edward. I think she might do something stupid still, anyway, get out there." Emily said with a wave of her hand and a smile as if I was a pest.

"I will, thanks Emily." I said and she smiled as I headed towards the door.

She seemed really nice and I hoped to get to know her better sometime. _'Wow, look at you making friends!'_ My inner voice mocked and I just shook my head before continuing on.

Walking out, the sunlight threatened to hit me and I didn't want to scare anyone so I remained in the shadows of the porch. It was an incredibly sunny day, a day like this would usually see me tucked away in the house reading or watching the TV.

Bella and Jacob were sat on the grass just a little to the left of the house chatting, well mainly Jacob was chatting and Bella was just listening and seemed slightly out of it, still missing Edward I imagined.

Sam and Paul were fighting in wolf form while Embry and Jared were watching with happy faces as they fought.

Sam and Paul fought viciously and the rest were too wrapped up in there own talks or watching the fight to notice me.

I rested by elbows on the railing and watched as Sam pinned Paul eventually, although Paul gave him a run for his money by biting his paws each time he tried to pin him until Sam bit into his neck and held him with his jaws.

After a howl of victory from Sam, they both ran into the woods and came out as humans with their shorts on.

"Paul got owned!" Jared shouted and Paul looked incredibly angry and ready to punch Jared.

"Shut it you little bastard!" Paul shouted and charge at Jared who ran before stopping and spotting me.

Paul almost crashed into him and Jared just smiled at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me and I slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the shadows, not wanting for them to see my true form in the sunlight.

"Jon!" Embry shouted and ran up to me, hugging me. "Still fucking cold!"

"Hey man, glad your back up to your best!" Jared said, also hugging me and laughing as he shuddered at the feeling of my cold skin.

Bella hugged me and Jacob patted my arm. Paul waved and Sam nodded with a friendly grin.

"Come down here Jon, we saw what you did to that Vampire, you really messed up his face!" Paul shouted and Embry and Jared ran down the steps.

I shot Bella a knowing look and she knew I wouldn't really want to step into the sun but she just smiled and nodded.

Jacob ran past me followed by Bella.

"I didn't hurt that Vampire, he was like that before." I said and Paul and the others looked a little annoyed, and I could have sworn a little bit of suspicion as well. "I couldn't have gotten to him if I had wanted to, he just kept throwing me around."

"Yeah, told you Jon wasn't vicious like that!" Embry said at Paul as he defended me, he really was a good friend.

"Anyway, come down here Jon, I want to know why that Vampire attacked you while these lot keep training!" Sam shouted playfully before nodding to Paul and Jared to go and phase.

"Can't you just come up here." I said, reluctant of the sunlight, although they didn't know that.

"No, I need to keep an eye on these, come on!" Sam said as he turned to watch as Paul and Jared had phased and began to fight.

Jacob, Embry and Bella smiled at me, the latter knowing my fears.

I took one shaky step and my shoes were touched by the sun. I took a deep breath as I pulled my body forward and I felt my hand being touched by the heat of the sun. It dazzled as if embedded by a thousands diamonds.

It had been so long since I had stepped into the sunlight. I raised my hand as Jacob and Embry's mouths fell open and watched as I looked at my now glistening hand.

I stepped fully into the light and it was as if a thousand diamonds had become embedded into me as I shone. I walked down the steps and quickly walked over to Sam. Embry and Jacob hadn't stopped watching me as I approached Sam, who caught a glimmer of me in his eye, causing him to spin around so fast I thought he might attack me.

I smiled and Paul and Jared had stopped fighting and were also watching me.

"Wow." Sam said as he examined my face and hands with his eyes. "That's amazing."

"Thanks, I haven't been in the sun in such a long time, it feels even a little strange to me." I said before I shot out of the area and into the shade of a tree in the middle of the garden where I sat down and stopped glistening. "This is much better!" I laughed and Sam nodded for Paul and Jared to continue their fight.

Embry walked over to me and sat down, telling Sam he could talk to me later.

"Are you ok? We didn't know what would happen and… we were frightened of losing you." Embry said, a little more fragile then I had expected him to be.

"I might not be a fighter, but I'm touch as old boots." I laughed and eased Embry out of his upset.

"Sorry we left you, next time we shall have to escort you back to your house if your going to be getting attacked by random vampires!" Embry laughed and I couldn't help but join him. "It was a random attack, wasn't it Jon?" Embry asked, now a little more worried.

"Yeah, he was probably just trying out his powers." I lied and Embry nodded, buying the small lie I had spun.

For the next few hours we sat under the tree and watched as Sam, Paul, Jacob and Jared all trained with each other. Bella had joined Emily for a while as they sat on the porch and just talked.

Embry asked how I was transformed and where. I told him the truth, I was in France in 1712 when I was bitten. He asked what I was doing in France and that's when the lies began, I just told him I was on holiday, fearing if he knew the truth he may tell the others about it.

We eventually discussed about when he began to phase and his best friend Quil who looked like he was getting ready to phase soon and where he grew up and what his favourite sports were. By the end of the second hour I felt like I had known him all my life, and I had also fed him some more 'Information' about me, but I had to lie, I just couldn't tell him the truth, he would hate me...

Eventually, the sun had gone in and Bella and Jacob seemed to be having an argument of sorts. Embry left me with a small 'See you inside' before Sam walked over and joined me.

Sitting next to me, Sam smiled and we both watched as Jacob told Bella something and she told him to get lost before storming off.

Jacob went to follow but Embry stopped him and they had a little talk before Jacob pushed past him and went after Bella.

"He'll never say the right thing to her." Sam chuckled as he watched Jacob storm after Bella.

"Well, I don't think she's making it easy for him." I said as I watched to see Embry walk over to the porch and inside, although he smiled at me along the way.

"So, who was that Vampire?" Sam asked as he looked at me concerned. "We view you as a friend now Jon, and if our friends are in danger then we are going to help them. We do not see the Cullens as our friends and the treaty still applies for them, but you may pass as you please."

"Thank you, and I really don't know who that Vampire was, he could have been a friend of Laurents or something." I lied as Sam watched me.

"Ok, but if you do find out, then you must tell us." Sam said before Emily shouted too tell them dinner was ready.

"You coming?" Sam asked as he stood up, obviously referencing for something to eat, but for the first time in a long time, I couldn't stomach food for the moment.

"No, I better let the Cullens know about Laurent, but I'd rather not mention the other Vampire, I don't want them to worry." I said also standing up. "By the way, keep a look out for Victoria one of his cover members, she is fast apparently, very fast."

"Of course, but if it happens again we may have no choice, although I am not sure about an alliance between our groups, you're the only bloods… vampire I can stand." Sam said and he turned around. "I'll see you later."

"Yep." I said as I watched him leave before looking at the trees. I just knew Victoria would be the least of my problems for now

Embry looked confused from the window and a little sad when Sam told him that I didn't fancy the meal when he got inside. I waited for them to leave before shooting off back to Forks.

Arriving at the house, I walked in, threw my coat on the hook and took my shoes off before sitting down and turning on the laptop. I requested a chat with the Cullens and quickly found the face of Alice in front of me, she did not look happy.

"Where the hell have you been!" Alice shouted, her face etched in worry. "Your future went blank Jon, we were so worried! What happened?"

"Laurent got a bit tricky, but the wolves dealt with him in the end." I lied, knowing it hadn't been Laurent at all that had been the problem.

"Did you get hurt?" Alice asked as I heard Esme gasp in the background. I obviously had an audience with my over protective auntie.

"How is everyone anyway, have you heard from Edward?" I asked in an attempt to dodge the conversation.

Alice looked even more worried as I didn't answer her question and she sighed slowly before answering mine.

"Yeah, he is still in South America looking for Victoria. You better tell the Pack about her as well." Alice warned as she watched me.

"I already have, there on the look out and there going to be running extra patrols I imagine." I said with a smile as I watched Alice through the camera.

"You sure your ok?" Alice asked as I moved myself in the seat as if uncomfortable and she furrowed her brow slightly.

"Fine." I lied with a small smile which didn't convince Alice whatsoever. "Right, well I better go, I need to hunt." I lied again and smiled.

"Ok." Alice said a little worried still and she looked like she wanted to say something else.

Smiling I turned off the chat before walking outside onto the back, fury taking over me.

I wanted to break something, I wanted to smash my fist into the face of ever Volturi member, not Jane or Alec, but the rest I would gladly kill without a second thought, even Marcus if he got in the way.

But whoever this new guard member was, he was powerful and I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all. He had thrown me about like a rag doll and I would make sure even if it was the last thing I would do, I would kill him.

I had gained the upper hand in the fight at one point which told me that he wasn't expecting me to get back up so quickly or to try and fight him physically. This showed me he was arrogant and cocky, something which would be his downfall.

As I took a breath of the cold night air, I wondered what he meant by never being free…

It consumed all my thoughts, all my senses. Even my hearing which should have told me that my computer was beeping, that Alice was trying to get hold of me after she had had a worrying vision, that Bella was about to jump off a cliff and make the Cullens think she had committed suicide.

And the fury that consumed me would set a tidal wave of events that would send me back to Volterra, straight to the Volturi's front door and one step closer to the truth of my past being revealed to everyone.

But I didn't hear the call of the computer, and so it was my fault anyway…

…...

**Well, I hoped you like this chapter! We are so close now and I think probably only three chapters until we meet the Volturi properly!**

**I know this chapter was quite long, but I really wanted to fit in a lot with the pack, especially Embry as I like the friendship between them and I didn't see a better chance then this to fit it all in!**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviews would be appreciated!**


	8. The Present Future

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is going to be a very action packed one and were really going to push the story narrative forward.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

…**...**

The next day I slowly opened my eyes as I lay on the couch, it was only ten past eight, but I figured I may as well get up, its not like I was asleep anyway and I was beginning to feel boredom set in again.

I hadn't even allowed my mind to swamp out, I had just thought through all the ways I would kill every single member of the Volturi, bar Alec and Jane.

I had thought of ripping Felix's head off while standing on Demetri's. I had figured out how to take out Renata, though it would have to be a sneak attack and incredibly quick.

The only problem I was having was the telekinetic vampire. A sneak attack would work as long as it was only his hands he could use, that would make him extremely vulnerable to a surprise attack or a distraction attack.

I got up and slowly made myself a cup of tea before grabbing yesterdays paper, I hadn't read it and I was about to when a knock on the door disrupted my line of thoughts.

Quickly getting dressed three seconds, I walked at human pace to the door.

I could already see it was Jacob when I approached, the glass doors and all. I opened the door with a smile, but he looked anxious and upset.

"Is Bella here?" Jacob asked, looking past me as if I was hiding her.

"No, come in." I said, letting him past as he walked into the house and turned to look at me. "What's happened?" I asked looking a little confused.

"I went to see her this morning, but Charlie said she went out early. I don't know where she's gone." Jacob said looking distressed. "I've just got this bad feeling, you know when you know something bad is going to happen?"

I nodded before gripping Jacobs shoulders.

"I'll look through Forks, you look through La Push, if we work together we should be able to find her." I said and before I knew it Jacob was hugging me.

"Thanks man!" He said, letting me go and running out of the door.

"Your welcome… it's a good job I'm a hugger!" I said to myself as I stuck my shoes on and ran out of the door, locking it as I went.

I ran into the outskirts of Forks and began my search. I hoped this wouldn't take long as I would easily get more worried with each passing moment.

At two in the afternoon and hours of persistent searching I got a phone call, not knowing who would be ringing my phone I opened it up to see Alice's number. She never ever rang me unless it was an emergency.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked as I heard her in what sounded like a car.

"Jon, I'm on my way! Where's Bella?" Alice asked, her voice full of panic.

"I don't know, Jacob and me are out looking for her now, she's been gone since this morning." I said, now feeling a little uneasy.

"I had a vision of her jumping off of a cliff. I think she's going to kill herself Jon and I can't see her future anymore." Alice said as she became even more worried. "Rosalie is ringing Edward now, I don't know what's happening but get back to the house, I'll meet you there in a couple of hours."

"Well, don't you want me to see if I can find Bella?" I asked, thinking of places with Cliffs.

"No, because if it's a vampire attack or something which I can't see, you'd be in danger of getting hurt! She might be being controlled by a talented vampire and you can't fight Jon, you could get hurt, really hurt! So, go back to the house and wait!" Alice said before hanging up on me.

'_Your in more danger where you are then if I was up against a regular vampire. I might throw him in your direction, not like you'd know that.' _I thought as I carried on the conversation with Alice in my head, not like she could hear me.

I didn't have Jacob's number and if Alice was almost here then she would be able to find Jacob anyway.

Sprinting off home I ran as fast as I could, my head spinning with worry over Bella. I just hoped she hadn't done anything stupid.

Getting back to the house I walked inside and quickly jumped on my computer. I had traded e-mail addresses with the rest of the pack and I hoped someone would have updated me.

I found a new message from Jacob and opened it quickly, it was labelled only a few minutes ago.

'Jon, found Bella she was trying to cliff dive! She's resting at her house and I'm there. Charlie's out as Harry Clearwater has died, we might be getting two new members, Seth Clearwater and LEAH! Apparently she is the first female of our kind!

But Bella will be fine, Charlie's out arranging the funeral, though I think Carlisle just asked for him, so that's what I told him.

Anyway, thanks for you help man… by the way, give me your number, I hate computers!

Jacob.'

Something didn't feel right. Why would Carlisle ring for Charlie… unless it was someone impersonating Carlisle… and if Jacob told him Charlie was arranging a funeral…

I heard Alice's car and within a second I was outside with a panic stricken face as I locked the door.

"Alice! Did Carlisle ring Charlie Swan?" I asked looking incredibly worried as Alice fell back, taken aback at how I spoke to her.

"I don't know. One minute." Alice said as she held a finger up to silence me and pulled out her phone.

She began to talk to Carlisle and within a minute she put her phone away.

"No. But Rosalie told Edward what I had seen. He could have rung and impersonated Carlisle." Alice said looking confused and a little worried.

"Jacob told this person Charlie was arranging a funeral… What if it was Edward and he thinks its Bella's funeral?!" I asked with a deep intake. "He would kill himself."

"I've already been to Bella's. We need to get back there now and if…" Alice stopped as her eyes faded over before quickly stepping back in shock. "Edward. He's gone…"

"Where Alice?" I asked as I ran down to her and held her shoulders as she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Italy…" Alice looked at me knowingly. "He's going to reveal himself to humans and then the Volturi will…"

We both reacted in a instant and jumped in Alice's car, ripping down the road to get to Bella's house as quickly as possible.

"If Edward goes to the Volturi, it would kill Bella and I'm pretty sure she would… end her life." I said looking out of the window and holding my hands together, stopping the nerves run through me.

"I know, lets just hope we get there in time or this will not end well for any of us." Alice said as she seemed to be very upset and put her foot down on the gas.

"Hey." I said holding her free hand. "It's gonna be fine, I promise he'll be fine."

Alice nodded and we carried on. I had never seen Alice so upset and it shook me slightly knowing this confident little pixie could get worried.

Arriving a few minutes later we both jumped out the car and were at the door within less then a second.

Alice knocked violently and the door opened to reveal Jacob.

"What do you want bloodsuc…" Jacob stopped when he saw me and I pushed past him which surprised him.

Alice shot in after me and Jacob shut the door, holding his arm where he had fallen into the door moments earlier.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she jumped up and Alice hugged her.

"I don't know, they just pushed past me, rather violently." Jacob said looking at me.

"Sorry, were in a rush." I said to him with a small smile and he smiled and shook his head. "Bella, Edward has gone to the Volturi because he thinks you've killed yourself." I began before looking at Alice to continue.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked before Alice could get a word in.

"It means he is going to reveal himself to the humans there Bella and then… the Volturi will have no choice but to kill him, they are our government of sorts." Alice said looking at Bella with worry lacing her eyes.

"So, were going to Italy to stop him, we just thought we should tell you." I said, but what surprised me next was what Bella had to say.

"I'm coming as well!" Bella said and me and Alice threw looks at each other, having a silent conversation. Alice managed to convince me it would be fine with a few frowns and eyebrows later, but I wouldn't be the only issue.

"No way!" Jacob said in fury as Bella shot up and towards the door, but Jacob got in her way. "They don't need you Bella, he left you, you've got me!"

"I don't want you! I want him!" Bella shouted at Jacob and Jacob winced in pain.

I didn't know who I felt most sorry for at this point, but we were in a rush and we needed to get going.

"Just move Jacob!" Bella screamed and pushed him to try and move him, but he wouldn't budge as he began to get upset.

"Please Bella, just give me a chance!" Jacob said more softly and Bella seemed to back down slightly.

"Move." Bella said softly and Jacob complied, stepping out of the way. "I'll talk to you later."

We all ran out of the house and down the steps to the car. Alice and Bella jumped in the car and I went to climb in the backseat

"Jon!" Jacob shouted and I looked back to the front door as Jacob smiled slightly. "Look after her."

I nodded with a smile before diving into the back seat of the car and we were off down the road whizzing through the traffic.

I was heading for my doom, but at this moment, I couldn't have cared less…

…...

**So, are you ready to meet the Volturi and find out more about Jon's past!**

**There's also gonna be a giant fight, not sure if that will be in the next chapter or the one after, but I hope you are enjoying this so far!**

**: D**


	9. A New Moon Part 1

**Hey there fellow readers and writers! Here is the next chapter, though I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it!**

**This will be the last chapter for just under two weeks, but I will be back then! I'm on my hols, but I promise as soon as I get back, you'll get your next chapter!**

**Beware the Cliff-hanger…**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

The trip to Italy was, to say the least, boring, dull and full of both Bella and Alice being incredibly upset, mainly Bella, who eventually fell asleep for a while. Landing in the airport we whizzed through customs, though not literally because they probably would get suspicious of two people who were moving at a hundred miles per hour each while the third member of the party was on one of our backs being whizzed around like a supersonic jet.

We got through customs and luckily we didn't have suitcases due to the whole here today gone tomorrow situation, so we ran through the airport quick enough, knowing that we'd be back again tomorrow. I just hoped it would be a happier trip on the way home.

Running into the car park we had noticed a nice yellow Porsche 911Turbo and Bella and Alice quickly got in it, Alice finding the key in the wheel.

"What am I meant to do?" I asked, as Alice reversed out of the parking space with Bella sat in the other seat.

Alice winded down her window and stuck her head out.

"Just find something fast… literally!" Alice yelled before putting her foot down and speeding out of the airport and to Volterra.

"Great! Thanks for the help!" I shouted knowing that Alice would still be able to hear me over the engine, although Bella wouldn't even have heard me if the engine was off.

Looking around my eyes caught fire as I set eyes on a black shiny motorbike, and it looked new as well. I almost started jumping up and down on the spot

Quickly hotwiring it, though I would rather not discuss how I learnt to do that, all I'm gonna say is a pack of angry normal dogs and three humans with shotguns. Not like I needed to run, but I can't kill a dog, it would seem too mean…

Jumping on, I wheeled out of the space and roared after the Porsche, which would be long gone by now, but I should be able to catch up and make good time if I just broke the speed limit a tiny little bit...

I hit 107 mph and sped up as I hit the country roads to Volterra, with a sign saying 'Volterra 52', which either meant 52 miles, get off at junction 52 or Volterra is 52 years old.

'_Told you that you have taken that Italian speaking course.' _My inner head thought as I dodged around a car at a speed that would match my running ability.

I zoomed down the road, it felt more exhilarating then running ever did and I had to admit that when I got home I would have to steal one of these for myself again, it was just far too much fun and I could never ask the Cullens to by me one.

Laughing to myself I saw a sign for Volterra and got off of the road. The road quickly turned into gravel, which quickly turned into cobbles that became to bumpy to ride on.

Jumping off I parked the Motorbike in a shaded area, the sun started to peak through the clouds and I found another shaded area just in time before the clouds broke completely and the sun lit up the sky.

There seemed to be a festival of some sorts outside of the Volterra and managed to keep in the shadows as I watched Bella run into the square and push Edward back into the shade, kissing him deeply as she did.

I smiled as I also watched Alice grab a pair of shades and a scarf which she proceeded to wrap around her head. I, on the other hand grabbed the hood of my coat and lifted it over my face, keeping the sunlight out as I made my way across the square, dodging the red coated festival goers. I walked faster and ended up bumping into Alice.

"Sorry." I whispered and she laughed as she put her arm in mine as if we were a couple. "Why Alice, I never knew you felt this way."

"Shut up you!" Alice said with a quick laugh as we sauntered through the square and over to where Edward and Bella had last been seen.

"The Volturi want to see you again." I heard Felix say, before Demetri pitched in something else.

"Alice, pretend I'm a witness for the Cullens and I will just keep my hood on. I don't want the Volturi to see me, they give me the creeps and it will also mean they don't see this as an ambush my more family members." I lied as I pulled my hood further down and kept my head to the floor.

"Ok." Alice said nodding before opening the door and walking in followed by me. "Now come on boys, it's a festival, we don't want there to be a scene."

"Who is this?" Felix asked, looking at me with suspicion.

'_I'm a Witness Edward, it will make them feel less ambushed and make you look more lawful!" _I screamed at him in my head as I carried on looking at the floor.

"He's a witness, we brought him along to go through the correct channels. He doesn't want to be revealed though." Edward said with a small hug of Bella's shoulders. "Bella, wait here while…"

"No. The girl comes with us." Felix said with a little more malice in his voice.

Edward was about to retort when footsteps could be heard before Jane walked out from the halls and towards us.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Jane stated as she walked to us. "Who is that?" She asked nodding to me.

"A witness for the Cullens, he wishes not to be revealed though." Felix said as Jane turned around.

"Come on then, we shall not leave our masters waiting." Jane stated coldly before she began to leave.

Edward followed with Demetri in front and Felix at the back.

"Just do as she says." Was all Alice could say to Bella as we walked the long halls, knowing the full extent of Jane's power.

Eventually we walked into the large throne room of the Volturi. The room stretched up into a dome shape that looked like the inside of a cathedral.

"Dear sister, whose a clever girl? We sent you to find one and you come back with two, a witness and the girl." Alec said, second guessing who I was.

"Indeed Brother." Was all Jane needed to say as to confirm who I was as she smiled with disturbing grin.

Aro nodded before continuing.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this, no crime has been committed by any of us." Edward said, taking charge of our group.

"Edward, may I?" Aro asked as he stood up and walked over to Edward.

Edward held out his hand and looked perplexed for a moment as he read Edwards mind.

"Aro can see all my memories with one touch." Edward explained to Bella as I stood to the right slightly with Alice.

"Indeed, but the girl, she knows." Aro said still with a smile. "So, the question is, what to do about it."

"You know what your going to do Aro, so why delay." Marcus said, looking far too bored to care.

"The girl is a threat, she must be eliminated." Caius said almost too happily as one of his sly grins appeared on his face.

"I would never betray you, I promise." Bella said as she smiled at Aro, well more like a terrified smile, but a smile all the same.

"You see, I can see Edward can't read your mind… May I see if you are exclusive to his power or too all of our powers?" Aro asked as he held out his hand. "Would you do me the honour?"

Bella nodded slightly and held out her hand, which Aro happily took and held it in both of his, looking at it as if it was a piece of a puzzle that he didn't know where to place.

"Interesting, I see… nothing." Aro said with a little curiosity as he let go of her hands and walked back a bit, now a bit nearer the small amount of steps to the thrones.

"May we see if you're an exception to all our powers? Jane." Aro said and turned to see Jane.

"NO!" Edward shot forward in front of Jane and ran for her but Jane just smiled.

"Pain." Jane said, although we all knew that she didn't even need to speak verbally, she just enjoyed.

Edward stopped and began to scream and writhe in agony as he fell to the floor and began to shake in pain.

"Stop! Please just stop!" Bella said and Aro looked at Jane.

"Jane." Was all Aro needed to say and Jane stopped and looked at Aro.

"Yes master?" Jane asked looking at her master with a little disdain.

Aro nodded to Bella and Jane turned to look at Bella as well. Both myself and Alice wanted to jump in, but Jane would torture all of us until she finally got to Bella anyway so there was no point.

"This may hurt just a little bit." Jane said with a smile before looking at Bella with intense concentration.

After a few moments Aro broke into laughter and Jane took a few angry steps back as Aro continued on his giggle fit, you wouldn't think this person was a crazed psychopath if you had just met him.

"Amazing, you would be a truly talented vampire… Such a shame that Edward refuses to transform you." Aro said as he looked at Bella. "But, what will be will be I suppose, and I have no choice I am afraid my dear, you will have to die."

Bella shook her head fearful as Aro nodded at her like telling off a naughty child.

"Felix." Aro simply said as Felix walked from behind Bella towards her.

Bella swung around to see Felix approach her. Edward shot up and flipped Bella so she was behind him and then jumped at Felix, landing on him with power that wouldn't even hurt Felix, although it did knock him over.

Both me and Alice ran to assist, even risking my whole lie based story to save Edward from certain death, but neither of us made it.

Demetri grabbed Alice and I was violently thrown back against the wall by an invisible force as the telekinetic who had been stood at the wall raised his hands.

And then it dawned on me that my hood had fallen off, and my face was shown to the Volturi…

…...

**So, I won't say much, but spoilers for the next chapter are:**

**1) Two Big Fights! **

**2) The Telekinetic has a name!**

**3) Aro is not afraid to use blackmail!**

**The next chapter will be back in just under two weeks as I am away for a while, so enjoy this cliff-hanger!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	10. A New Moon Part 2

**Hey guys! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one features Jon fighting, being taunted and showing why he was part of the guard!  
**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I think you'll like it as there is finally a good fight!**

**Thanks for the Reviews! They really mean a lot and here is a special shout out to the people who have reviewed and/or added the story as a favourite or are following it: So thanks to greekzombie1, JustNata, Kersteen, sani1234, shannon01, Vampire -Werewolf –Hybrid, TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose, SilverAngel1234, animefreakv23 the beast. Thanks guys, you are all EPIC!**

**ENJOY! : D**

…**...**

I was stuck. As if an invisible wall had pinned me to the real wall behind me. I couldn't move my body or my hands or arms. My head could slightly move but that was all, and I could only move it left and right.

No one had noticed that I was here though, they were all to busy watching Felix slam Edward in to pieces. The telekinetic was the only one who had seen me, his eyes were wide with fear as I smirked at him slightly and he looked back at the fight, his hand still holding me in place.

He kept me in place and I couldn't reach my hood, not like it would matter now due to the fact he had already seen me, and he was sure to tell Aro and the others. Jane would explode, Alec would probably smile and be happy to see me, I imagine that would be Felix and Demetri's reaction too. Aro would be shocked, Caius would be bewildered and Marcus would be… bored probably.

Felix flipped Edward and slammed him hard into the floor.

"_I taught him that." _My inner voice said and I tried to shut my head up as Felix finished with Edward and went for Bella.

Edward was back up in a second and threw himself at Felix once again. Every move Edward made Felix blocked. Felix flipped Edward and strangled him before throwing a punch at his face. Edward actually blocked the punch from Felix. They were stuck in a strength battle and Felix quickly overpowered Edward, flipping him again, this time by his head and slamming him into the steps in front of the thrones.

He quickly pulled Edward up to face Aro and went to break his neck.

"No!" Bella screamed. "Please, no, no, don't! Kill me! Kill me, just don't hurt him anymore!"

Aro slowly stood up and shook a hand at Felix to warn him to stop and hold Edward in place, none of them noticing me pinned into a corner, then again I was quite out of the way of the main action and only the telekinetic freak had seen me so far.

"You would willing give up your life for this soulless creature?" Aro asked, looking at Bella with wide confused eyes, a smile still on his face.

"You… You no nothing of his soul!" Bella said, this time more forcefully. I was impressed by her courage, even if it would mean a more painful death at the end.

"Remarkable." Aro said looking at Bella perplexed before turning away and walking back to Edward. "But he refuses to change you, and that makes you a threat!"

Aro began to walk to Bella, as if to kill her himself when Alice spoke up.

"No wait!" Alice yelled, stopping Aro in his tracks. "She will be a Vampire, I've seen it. Even if I have to do it myself, she will become one of us."

Aro nodded and Alice was let go by Demetri who turned and spotted me, his eyes widening and smiling at me.

I shook my head at Demetri and he looked around but no one had noticed apart from the Telekinetic dickhead over there that I was there. He nodded and returned to his place, a small smile still on his face.

Aro held Alice's hand before looking into her eyes and smiling.

"Oh, the things you have seen. I do wish you would join us one day Alice, but I know you will not." Aro said, seeming a little bitter about the statement at the end.

Aro turned, finally catching sight of me. He gasped slightly, but I shook my head and my eyes sat pleaing with his for less then a second.

He continued back up to his throne.

"Well, you better leave then, preparations must be made I imagine." Aro said and Felix let go of Edward, who ran to Bella.

I quickly found that I had been let go by the telekinetic. I walked over to the group, my face now visible to the rest.

Jane almost fell over as she gasped and Alec caught her as his face lit up with a smile. Caius looked like he was almost surprised and Marcus even had a little glint in his eye, though his face still portrayed one of boredom.

I was surprised Edward hadn't picked up on any of the thoughts, but he seemed too consumed in Bella to notice them.

"Go then." Aro said, looking at me as if about to say something, but he left it. We all turned to leave as Demetri escorted us, but Aro hadn't finished. "All except your Witness, I must discuss something with him, just to make sure he knows this meeting was legal and what not." Aro lied, and Edward would probably pick up on it.

"Ok, you gonna be ok?" Edward asked, obviously concerned at me as he held Bella close.

Alice also looked confused but I just smiled and reassured them.

"I'll be fine! Go, I'll see you outside, I doubt this will take long." I said as Felix walked with the rest and past me, winking at me like a child.

I turned around and walked into the centre of the circular throne room. The grand doors shut with a bang and Aro looked at me with a smile.

"My brother. I am surprised you agreed to come back to see us." Aro said with a smile and I was sure I could see through my peripheral Jane trying not to rip my head off.

"I came here to make sure Edward was ok, I did not come back because your telekinetic freak almost killed me." I said with sarcasm as I nodded to the telekinetic.

"His name is Glenn." Aro said with a smile and looking at Glenn.

"Howdy." Glenn said with a southern accent that made me look him up and down as I observed his dark cloak that looked like a reject from the 1940's.

"Whatever. What do you want Aro?" I asked with a tone of boredom in my voice. If I was going to die here I wouldn't go down begging or screaming.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that we all… or most missed you and wished you would return to us." Aro said, his eyes looking at Jane for a moment, who still looked like an angry Rottweiler.

"Sorry Aro, but I have a new life and a new family. I don't need you anymore and I don't need any of this crap." I said before turning away and walking to the door.

"Do they know." Aro said with a voice that was mixed with questioning and victory.

I stopped and closed my eyes, knowing this would happen. I let my head fall before turning around.

"No." I said as I looked up at Aro, who's face was lit up in a smile. "They don't know anything about me, they don't know about how I was transformed, or the village, or the newborns or you…" I said, my head now looking down at the ground as I said the last part.

"Well, we'd hate for them to find out." Aro said, with a small smile playing on his lips as.

'_That Blackmailing Bastard!" _My head screamed as I felt rage fly through my body.

I lost it and flew at him, only to be held in place by Glenn, though Renata had quickly revealed herself from behind his chair, ready to jump into action if necessary.

"Same old Jon." Felix laughed as he entered with Demetri and watched the scenes unfolding before him.

"Temper, temper." Aro said, wagging a finger. "We don't need to be quite so informal, were all friends here… for now."

I felt Glenn let go of me with his powers and he let his hand drop to his side. He stood near Alec and Jane who were a mixture of happiness and fury, Alec being happy and Jane being furious.

"What do you want?" I asked again, now feeling a little more defeated and willing to assist for their silence.

"Just one favour, for you walking out on us of course." Aro said with another wag of his finger. "And we won't reveal anything… There have been murders all through Seattle. We need you to go there and check them out, as people are having the blood drained out of them and it sounds like a Newborn army to us. And we know how good you are with dealing with Newborns."

"I don't like fighting. I can check it out, but I'm not going to fight them." I said and Aro creased his brow looking confused before realisation struck his face.

"We'll see about that." Aro said before looking at Felix, Demetri and two other guards. "Get him."

I turned to see the two guards charge at me, followed by a reluctant Felix and Demetri.

The first guard approached me at speed and I jumped over him, flipping in the air, dodging him completely as I landed with precision and ducked underneath the next one's arm as he tried to punch me and he flailed past, also missing me.

I spun around Demetri who tried to grab me and Felix went for me with a charge and there was no way I would get out of this one. I threw myself into his charge, knocking him off course slightly and flipped myself over his back, using him as my escape route.

I spun in the air and landed in a crouch position looking up at the four guards who had attempted to stop me.

The four guards looked at me annoyed that their attempts had been futile.

"If you don't fight back, we'll tell the Cullens everything." Caius' voice rang out, although I couldn't see him I could tell he was smirking from his voice alone.

I had no choice, I had to fight them.

Felix ran at me and I grabbed him spinning on him and flipping around him, kicking one guard in the face and sending him flying past Aro. I grabbed another guard as he threw a punch and ducked under his arm, pulling it with him. I pulled as hard as I could on his arm and I ripped it out of his joint, causing him to scream in pain as I kicked him into Felix, who fell with him.

I turned on Demetri and we exchanged heated punches and kicks, blocking or dodging each other. I threw a kick to his head and he ducked, only for me to kick another guard who had attempted to join in.

He flew across the room and hit Glenn, causing me to chuckle slightly. Demetri threw five punches in a row, missing me each time as I dodged out of the way. On the final punch I shot around him and grabbed his head, flipping him over by it and landing on the floor, causing the ground to collapse in. There was a crunch as his neck cracked and he lay unconscious.

Felix ran at me and grabbed me, but I flipped underneath him and kicked him in the back before sweeping him. I landed on top of him by the time he had hit the floor and I punched him in the face three times, before grabbing him again and throwing him over my shoulder.

Two more guards flew at me, I dodged past one with agility before hitting him in the back of the neck with a karate chop, causing it to crack with the sound of a vase smashing and he hit the floor. I grabbed the other by the leg and flipped him, a sickening crunch erupted as he hit the floor.

Felix ran at me again, throwing three punches. I caught the last one and flipped around him as he swung with his other arm, capturing him In a lock. We moved incredibly fast, putting each other in locks and trying to outpace and out punch each other. He held me in one for three seconds and I let him think he had got me.

"The apprentice becomes the master!" Felix whispered as he held me in a tight lock.

I flipped him out of it and threw him to the floor by his leg and smashed him into the ground. I was quickly next to his ear as I held him down by the neck.

"You still have a lot to learn young padawan." I said in his ear before jumping up and stamping on his chest, cracking it.

I had held back if I was honest, so I did not kill any of them. A total of seven lay around my feet as they all started to piece back together, cracks disappearing on them.

"Well, it would seem that even though you don't like fighting, your still very good at it. Accept this request and you shall never have to work for us again and the Cullens will be none the wiser. I shall also not inform Alistair of your whereabouts, even though I know he misses you terribly… he sees you as his son and…" Aro began but I cut him off.

"Enough! I shall do it, then you can all leave me alone. I'll head back to the Cullens and then I'll head to Seattle. May I leave now?" I asked as Demetri shot up, now recovered. The use of the name Alistair made my blood boil.

"Yes. It has been a pleasure seeing you again." Aro said as he looked at me. "I hope you will report back soon."

"I'll see what I can find." I said glumly, I didn't like blackmail. "Goodbye."

I walked from the room and had almost gotten to the door when Aro stopped me again.

"And if you are thinking of running, don't, Demetri will track you down and we shall all come after you." Aro said, fierce determination in his eyes.

"Of course." I said with a smile that didn't make it to my eyes.

Walking to the elevator I went up it and I walked the hallway to the door when footsteps appeared behind me.

I turned to see Jane standing at the other end of the corridor, she still looked furious, but her eyes told me different, they seemed... worried.

"Be careful." Was all she said and before I could say anything she walked way, but I smiled as she left.

"I will." I whispered, knowing she could still hear me, Alec must have told her the truth about my departure and why I had done what I had done.

I walked to the door and stepped outside, ready to face the challenges that lay ahead, and boy, would there be some…

…...

**So! That's how it links in with Eclipse!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed seeing Jonathon fight!**

**Please let me know and the next chapter is called The Vote!**

**: D**


	11. The Vote

**Well hello! This chapter is the last set in Forks, but were moving to Seattle for a while and were going to meet some new vampires! **

**Firstly, thanks for the reviews guys! Secondly, not everyone will be happy to see Jon go in this chapter, so make sure you watch out for some emotional scenes! I know, I'm cruel, but I'm so good at it! **

**I hope you enjoy this, let me know : )**

…**...**

The journey back to Forks had been a much happier affair, and neither Alice or Edward saw anything suspicious about me being kept behind by the Volturi for legal reasons, I imagined they were just glad it was over… for now.

As soon as we had left Volterra Alice had rang Esme and informed the family that they could return to Forks, and they had already began to move back by the time we had gotten to the airport.

As soon as we landed we all dived into Alice's car and set off. I was up front with Alice while Edward and Bella were in the back. They were deeply involved in conversation as they whispered and kissed and whispered and kissed and it really was becoming repetitive.

"So, what did the Volturi have to say?" Alice asked, although neither Edward or Bella seemed to notice as they were too wrapped up in each other.

"They just wanted me to make sure I understood what had happened and that it was all above board, although I did get into a fairly heated discussion with Aro about almost having Edward killed, when they really should only have threatened the life of Bella, even if he was defending her." I replied, taking snippets of what had actually happened and conducting what I liked to think of as a clever lie.

"I bet Aro didn't like that." Alice stated as she zoomed around a car.

"No, but he didn't have a choice. By the way Alice, have you ever heard of a speed limit?" I asked with a laugh as Alice had put her foot down once again and was now whizzing down the roads back to Forks.

"I'm sorry, I have just missed Jasper so much and I am so excited to see him." Alice said with a small smile, still not relenting her foot from the gas.

I nodded and returned to look out of the window for the rest of journey. We drove through Forks and eventually reached the forest. We went down country roads until we finally arrived at the house.

Getting out of the car, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle all stood on the steps. Alice practically jumped at Jasper, holding him tight and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Night had begun to set and it was only a matter of time before it would be pitch black outside. I would put leaving to Seattle on hold until tomorrow, though I wasn't sure I would tell the pack about it, it was better if I just disappeared and then I wouldn't be bombarded with questions about the Volturi, because I imagine Jacob told them all about it.

Esme and Carlisle ran to Edward and Bella and hugged them both. I watched as they both kissed Edward on the forehead, Esme practically crying to see her son was safe.

Esme then walked over and hugged me, quickly joined by Carlisle who was also smiling at me.

"Thanks for looking after this place." Esme said as she held me tight.

"Its fine, it was fun actually." I said in response before letting go of her and hugging Carlisle quickly.

We all walked into the house where Emmett and Rosalie were stood smiling.

"Well look, Bro made it after all!" Emmett said to Edward before receiving a slap over the head from Rosalie. "Ow! Rosy."

Rosalie just glared at Emmett before she smiled at Edward, Alice and me before looking at Bella with distaste.

"What did the Volturi say?" Carlisle asked before anyone could get settled.

Edward and Bella sat on the arm of the chair, which Alice also leant against with Jasper wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder.

"They let us go, as long as Bella becomes a vampire." Edward said as he looked down, looking incredibly annoyed.

"What?" Esme asked looking incredibly conflicted and unprepared for what Edward had just said. "Bella, is that what you want?"

Bella nodded mildly and Edward pulled his arm from around her, obviously not agreeing with her choice.

"I think the only way we can decided about this is a vote." Carlisle said as he noticed Edwards expression and Rosalie had also shifted slightly.

"Well, you all know what I want… Alice?" Bella asked as Alice let go of Jasper and walked over to her.

"I already see you as my sister and you are a fascinating person. So it's a Yes from me." Alice said as she hugged Bella before walking back to Jasper.

"It would be nice not to want to kill you all the time, so it's a yes from me." Jasper said with a smile and Bella laughed slightly.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked looking at Rose whose face looked incredibly conflicted.

"I'm sorry. But, its not that I don't like you, its because I would never have chosen this life for me and I wish someone had been there to vote No for me. So, it's a no." Rosalie said, but Bella just smiled slightly and nodded.

"Emmett?" Bella asked, looking at Emmett who also looked conflicted.

He quickly broke into a grin and hugged Bella, spinning her around.

"Yeah, then I can get you a decent car!" Emmett said with a laugh before setting her down.

"I already see you as part of the family, so it's a yes from me." Esme said with a smile and Carlisle merely nodded, affirming his position.

Edward looked at me with pleading eyes and Bella also looked at me.

"Jon?" Bella asked and I looked at my hands, a serious face growing steadily before looking up, still fairly serious.

"Bella. This life, I certainly wouldn't have ever chosen it if given the choice. The burning, it never goes away, especially if you live this lifestyle. And it hurts Bella, at first you feel like your body is going up in flames and you will never, ever forget that feeling…" I paused as everyone, even Edward looked shocked at my hatred for this life, but I hadn't finished. "But. I may not have chosen it, but I would never want to swap it for a human life because, in the end, its worth the pain. So… yes." I said and Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So, it's decided, Bella, you will become a vampire. We'll set a date, well… you two can do that." Carlisle said with a smile before looking at Edward, who looked distraught and annoyed at his family.

"Come on. You need to go home." Edward said as he nodded to Bella before walking out of the room.

"See you all later." Bella said with a smile and she hugged Alice before waving to me and leaving.

Bella left and Carlisle and Esme began to discuss taking a hunt when Edward returned. Alice and Jasper excused their selves before running up the stairs and out of the room. Rosalie sat down and flicked through a magazine while Emmett sat next to me and said something about a football game he wanted to watch before turning the TV on and watching a game.

I sat there, quite content with this perfect moment, in which I knew I would have to depart soon. It was currently 10:05pm according to the clock on the wall and Emmett started chanting something until Rosalie threw a cushion at him to shut up.

My phone went off and I looked at it suspiciously.

"You gonna get that?" Emmett asked with an amused grin on his face. "Or you just gonna stare at it until it goes off?" Emmett laughed and I smirked at him.

I stood up and walked outside, closing the door as I walked out onto the front.

"Hello?" I asked as I felt a sudden chill run down my back.

"Hello Jonathon." Aro's voice ran out and I immediately gasped. "Don't ask how I got this number, I was just wondering how it was going."

"I didn't even know you would have so much knowledge to use a phone." I snickered and I heard a small snarl rip out of the phone.

"It belongs to the front desk. How is it going?" Aro asked again, this time a little more impatient.

"I haven't left yet. I will inform you when I know more, but I am leaving in the morning." I said as I sat on the steps to the house.

"Fine. I will ring you in one month exactly. Please have more information for me, I am beginning to worry for our species, if we ever were revealed it would be, a catastrophe." Aro said with a pleasant voice hiding his psychotic composure.

"I'll do my best, but I owe you nothing after this Aro, remember that." I said with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"I am well aware." Aro said before the line went dead and I put away the phone.

Putting my head in my hands I felt annoyed at the fact that I was a puppet for the Volturi again. Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me and Rosalie sat next to me.

"You ok?" Rosalie asked with a softness in her voice I had never heard before.

"Long day." I replied, lifting my head up as we both looked out at the woods in front of us.

We sat in comfortable silence as the night got longer until Emmett walked out as well.

"Rose, you coming to bed?" Emmett asked, still liking the normality of getting in bed and snuggling I imagined, though I really didn't want to imagine anything else.

"Yeah. Night Jon." Rosalie said as she stood up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"See ya in the morning buddy!" Emmett said, ruffling my hair and I shook my head and smiled at them both.

"Night." I merely said and watched them go.

I gave it a few minutes and walked into the house.

Esme was sat on the couch reading a magazine and Carlisle was watching the TV which was on very quiet as not to disturb the others.

"Hey sweetie." Esme said as I walked in and looked through my bag making sure everything was in there and I hadn't forgotten everything.

"Are you ok Jon?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme looked at me with confused faces.

"I have some bad news." I said, trying to soften the blow as Esme threw down her magazine and Carlisle sat up straighter, leaning back into the couch next to Esme. "I have to go, I promised I would stay with a friend in Seattle for a while, just while he's visiting. I then might head up to Canada, so I won't be around for a good few months."

Esme shot up and was in front of me, looking upset and annoyed.

"When are you leaving." She said, dusting my shoulder as if trying to find the invisible dirt.

"I have to go now, I think it would be better if I wasn't here in the morning, so sad goodbyes or anything." I said as Esme gasped and Carlisle stood to join us. "But I promise I'll be back!" I added, again trying to soften the blow.

"We understand… Were just shocked that's all." Carlisle said, this was one of the few times he looked deeply sad and I smiled to console him.

"How are you going to get to Seattle, because if your planning on stealing another car, well, there's going to be trouble." Esme said a little louder, now even more upset.

"Listen, I'll be fine and I'll see you both soon." I said, quickly hugging them both before they could try to convince me to stop. "I'll walk, it won't take me all night if I quicken up a bit in the night."

Esme merely nodded and I walked to the door and out of it, followed by Carlisle.

Esme remained in the house as she tried to busy herself as not think about my departure.

"Be careful, Victoria is still out there and she might try to single you out, she would certainly have a good bargaining tool if she got you hostage." Carlisle said as he smiled while placing both hands on my shoulders. "Good luck Jonathon, see you soon."

I nodded with a smile and ran out of the drive and through the forest near the road. I saw Edwards car drive past me and I mentally yelled _'See you soon little cousin!'_ and I could only smile to think of his reaction.

He beeped the horn twice and continued on. I ran through to Forks and slowly walked down to human pace when arriving. Walking down the main street I had come to on my first night, I looked through the bar window I once went in when I first met Jacob and the Pack were all there, now joined by a new face.

I believe Embry once said his friend Quil was getting ready to change and they certainly looked friendly with each other as they all laughed and joked. The only person not there was Jacob and there was a chair waiting for him.

I slowly slipped my hand into my pocket as I saw another Jeep parked up down the way a bit. Pulling out a locksmith key turner, I began to work on the car, opening the lock slowly as to try and not activate the alarm.

"Uh hum!" Someone said as if trying to get my attention.

I turned slowly with my head screaming _'Please don't be the cops, please don't be the cops, please…' _I was cut off as the face of Jacob Black stood smirking at me.

"Oh, hey Jake." I said with a nod before returning to what I was doing.

"Why are you stealing this car?" Jacob asked as he knelt down next to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can hardly get to Seattle by…" I stopped as I realised what I had just said before looking at him.

He looked like a hurt puppy and seemed very upset.

"Your leaving?" Jacob asked, though it was more of a statement. "To Seattle, then your coming back right?"

"No, then I'm heading to Canada, I might be back around Christmas or New Year, I'm not sure yet." I said truthfully as he stood up.

I opened the lock and the door unlocked, no alarm's were hurt in the breaking of this car. I smiled as I thought of a place I could ditch it in Seattle.

"You weren't going to tell us?" Jacob asked, now looking annoyed and upset.

"No, because of this!" I said, waving my hands at him. "I didn't want anyone upset."

Suddenly, I was in a hug as Jacob wrapped his arms around me and laughed slightly.

"The last time we stood here, I was ready to kill you, now I'm upset your leaving. Can I tell the others?" Jacob asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, go on." I said nodding to the door down the street.

Jacob moved down the path and I set about hot wiring the car and the engine sprung to life just as Jacob got to the car.

"Wait there, they won't want you to leave without saying goodbye." Jacob said, even though he knew the second he walked through the door I'd be gone.

He walked in and I set off, albeit slowly. I breaked and stopped outside the bar as Embry followed by Sam and Paul ran out, Jared, Quil and Jacob behind them.

"You can't leave!" Embry said, grabbing the car as if to stop it. "You're my friend and you're not leaving!"

Sam smiled and nodded at me, and Jared and Paul both smiled, though I could see they were both a little upset. Jacob looked upset even more then before he went into the bar and Quil looked confused.

"Hey Quil, I don't know you well, but look after Embry, he's such a worrier!" I said, laughing the last part and Quil laughed followed by the rest of them, bar Embry.

"See you later Jon!" Paul said before smiling. "And no making anymore werewolf friends while your away!"

Jared laughed at him before hugging me and walking back to the path.

Embry smiled and hugged me through the window before whispering in my ear.

"Your one of my best friends Jon, come back soon." Embry whispered before letting me go and I nodded, he actually was my closest friend and I would return.

"See you later, and no killing the Cullens!" I said with a laugh before putting my foot down and driving off at speed.

I looked in my rear view mirror to see them all waving in the street.


	12. Searching Seattle

**Well firstly I would like to say thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter will take place in Seattle, and so will a few more chapters!**

**Now, after Seattle we will be heading into Eclipse and Jon will finally get to show everyone how good of a fighter he is, although it won't be the big reveal!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

It had been three days since arriving in Seattle and tonight was going to be the first night I would be looking for the apparent Newborns. I hoped this wasn't going to be a wild goose chase, although the murders were getting worse and worse, something didn't make sense to me.

Newborns were vicious and cruel and they wouldn't be this good at hiding and keeping out of sight, they would have usually been caught by authorities and forced to run until the Volturi caught up.

But these Newborns made no mistakes and had not been spotted or even been close to being caught. It felt like there was someone behind it all, someone much smarter then a group of angry and hungry Newborns.

It was raining heavily as I watched from my hotel room window, meaning a scent would be harder to pick up, but there had to be something that I could pick up on, something that would lead me to this army.

I hadn't left the hotel yet, I had been too busy studying maps and routes that the Newborn or Newborns could have been using, pin pointing each exact murder to the next. Tonight I had decided to head to the area where all the murders took place. The police were cordoning off some areas, but if I took to the alleys and backstreets I wouldn't find myself in the eyes of the law.

I knew how Newborns worked. They were dangerous and would do anything for blood, but they were also predictable and wouldn't ever go for a complicated kill, they would just attack the nearest thing.

Aro had given me a month before he wanted results, and if I could find out what was happening tonight, I may get some answers for him before the month was up.

As the day went on I carried on researching the murders and found that the Newborns seemed to stick with the east side of Seattle, near the water, obviously where some of the bodies had been found.

That would be my first search, I'd keep my head down and watch from afar. They shouldn't notice me as long as there's a group of them and they are all mixed together, there scents masking my own.

The rest of the day past quickly and at 9:00 p.m. I left the hotel and around it, walking through the alleys and backstreets towards the east.

I quickly zipped my coat up as the cold air hit me and I needed to look like it affected me, if I could act like a human, then people wouldn't give me a second look and at the moment, if you got a second look, you could quickly end up on a suspect list. I picked up the pace and walked at a speed a human couldn't walk at, but I doubt any of them would notice in this light.

A sound of a back door opening with a creak made me jump slightly as a man threw a few rubbish bags into a dustbin and then proceeded to mumble to himself as he walked back in, slamming the door once again.

I approached the furthest side of east Seattle with slight hesitancy at what I may find, but in the end I found myself looking out at the water that separated this part of the state of Washington to the next.

I watched the waves as they danced and smashed into the concrete defendant below me. It was peaceful and the only noise came from the water as it met the land.

It wasn't a nice silence though, it was eerie and creepy as if something was watching me and it turned out I was completely right about the last part.

"Who are you?" A rough voice from behind me said and I turned around to meet the person.

He was about five foot seven with a bald head and looked up at me with blood red eyes. Certainly a Newborn, but he also seemed to hold authority as he stood up straight, like my old army general… _'Best not to dwell on those memories'_ I thought internally as another part of my devastating past came up.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied as he stared into my eyes, his face looking confused and shaken slightly.

"Your eyes… There not red." He noted and I laughed slightly.

"No, I only feed on animals. It's the more humane option, but I guess I know whose been killing everyone around here." I said with a smirk, as he edged closer slightly, still a good distance between us though.

"If you want to do yourself a favour, you'll get your ass out of here while you still can!" The man said as he walked even closer.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine with sticking here." I replied, still smiling as though I had actually appreciated his offer.

"Boys! We got a problem!" He turned around and shouted back and four other Newborns walked out from behind a building.

They looked like thugs and they walked like thugs with grins etched on their faces.

"What is it boss?" The biggest one asked, he looked like he'd been a bodybuilder in his last life, but he would still be predictable.

"We got a snoopy little Vampire who thinks he can bite off more then he can chew. Riley's gonna want to know about this, grab him, bring him with us!" The leader said, ironically the smallest of the five.

Within seconds I was dragged up through an abandoned building and into a room opposite a bigger one where there must have been around forty Newborns, all talking, or more like arguing, while they sat around, obviously waiting for the night to become much later.

The door was shut and I was thrown onto a chair. I merely smiled at the people who thought they held me captive, not like I couldn't leave straight away.

"So, how long will this take, cause I'm getting bored all ready." I asked, looking at the dingy room I was in before turning and giving my captives one of my best smiles.

"Shut it, Riley is gonna find out who you are and then he'll tell Her. She'll kill you if Riley doesn't first!" The leader said with a smirk, although it was obvious he was becoming angry, but before he could do anything else the door opened and a young man walked in.

He looked about 18 with dirty blonde short hair and blood red eyes. He smirked at me before nodding for the others to leave, except for the two bigger men.

"I'm Riley." Riley said with a simple smile and I merely smirked at him. "We don't like people who hang around looking for trouble." Riley said, his smile disappearing as he crept forward.

"I was just interested in all the murders that have been taking place, your starting to attract attention from the wrong people." I stated simply, not lying, but not telling the truth either.

"Well, you found them… unless you're here to join us, because I'm sure Vic… I mean our master would appreciate the help…" He cut off as he noticed my eyes widen. "What?!"

The word Vic had signalled me to believe Victoria was responsible.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for disturbing you guys, I'll just leave now." I said, standing up but Riley put his hand on my chest. The two men other Newborns stepped forward but Riley shot them a look before asking them to leave.

The two men left and Riley smiled dangerously, I knew he was about to try to attack me and I would have no choice but to kill him. I hadn't killed in a long while and I hoped I wouldn't be too bad. The next thing that happened completely surprised both myself and Riley.

"Sit." A female voice from behind me said and I turned my head to find Victoria looking at me.

"Oh. Sorry." I said, not even hearing her come in. I sat back in my chair as she kissed Riley quickly and then looked at me with a curious look on her face.

"Exactly who are you and why have we been attracting attention?" Victoria asked as she leaned closer and sneered in my face.

I shook a little and I tried to make my face look as frightened as possible.

"Some… people, other vampires… they said… the murders… they were, Newborn style or something… I just thought I'd check it out… I'm sorry." I said, now acting my best little scared child routine.

Victoria pulled away and laughed at me.

"What a pathetic excuse for a vampire." Victoria said before nodding for Riley to leave. "Fetch Jerry and Tim, get them to throw this one back where they found him."

Victoria and Riley left and who I believed to be Jerry and Tim walked in, dragging me out as I visibly shook, even with one of the Newborns commenting on how scary 'She' could be.

They threw me on the ground outside the building and told me not to come back.

I stood up and ran, still acting scared as I knew Victoria would be watching me. I knew that she was fast and she would easily keep up with me, although I imagined at my full speed I could come close to catching her. She would probably tail me for a few buildings before leaving me alone.

I ran around street corners until I was sure no one could see me and I listened for footsteps, but no one had followed me. I was happy they had bought my little sob routine, but if Victoria was in charge, then that told me she would be going for Edward and Bella.

… but she would die first if I could help it.

…...

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, were going for another time jump in the next chapter!**

**I think there will be two or three more chapters based in Seattle before we get back to the main story of Eclipse now!**

**: D Review Please : D**


	13. When Night Falls

**So this chapter will be set exactly two months after the previous and I hope I do it justice. **

**Thank you to all my Reviewers, Followers and Favourites! You know how to make my day!**

**Here is your new chapter, enjoy!**

…**...**

It had been Two months since the Victoria incident and I had kept myself holed up in the Hotel room. The sun shone brightly through the window, and had done the same for almost every single day for the last two months, something very unexpected for this part of the country.

Night time had been my only escape and on the nights I had not hunted, I had watched from afar as Victoria's army grew. I knew it would not be long until she would strike, and I needed to take her down before she did.

I had received many phone calls and video invitations from the Cullens, but I had rejected them all, far too busy with my research and talks with Aro to be able to concentrate on my family. I knew they would be worrying and in turn so would the Pack, but I just couldn't face them at the moment, especially not Edward, my mind was overflowing and I wouldn't be able to keep it from him.

They knew I was in Seattle and as far as I was concerned I couldn't allow them to have any indication of what I was doing here and I certainly didn't want to trigger anything in Alice that might cause her to have a vision.

Aro had kept me informed about the murders, but I did have most of the information that I would need from my Laptop. Apparently the Volturi were still not even halfway out of the dark with technology.

It was 6:45pm and darkness was starting to fall. Aro was understanding when it came to the Cullens and agreed that if Victoria's army were to attack them, they would no interfere until the fight was over.

I hoped it wouldn't come to that, because I would fight with them, even if they didn't like it. Which would also mean showing my true fighting ability. _'It's not like you told them you can't fight, you just told them that you hate fighting, which you do, so it won't really mean you have lied anymore then you already have to them.'_ My inner voice said as I closed down my laptop.

Four more missing people and several others had died or gone missing over the past two months.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It was Jacob, who I had emailed my number to just after leaving and he in turn had told me he had given my number to all the Pack and he had sent me there numbers in return.

Quil had tried to phone once, Sam and Jared twice each, Paul three times, Jacob five times and Embry… well Embry was on seventeen.

I hadn't answered once, but surely I needed to give them some reassurance I was ok.

I pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Jake, how's it going?" I asked in a carefree way as if nothing was wrong.

"How's it going! HOW'S IT GOING! Where the fuck have you been!? We've been going mad. Embry was convinced you were dead. It's been two months Jon, what the hell has been going on and don't lie to me, because I swear I will get in my car and knock down every door in every fucking hotel in Seattle until I find you!" Jacob replied angrily and I could hear someone in the background asking if I was ok, it sounded like Jared.

"I… I've been looking for Victoria." I finally admitted, deciding not to bother even attempting to lie.

I heard him gasp and I heard Jared ask what was wrong.

"Are you mental? Jon, you hate fighting, what do you expect to do if you find her? Ask her to keep away from Bella because I'm damn sure she'll rip your arms off right there!" Jacob shouted down the phone, although concerned laced his voice.

"No, but I'm close and if I can catch her by surprise, I might be able to take her down before she realises what is happening. I don't like the idea of killing her, but I need to protect my family and Bella is part of that!" I shouted back, even if I was lying. I heard him growl at the Bella being family part. "I'm sorry, I know… I'll be fine I promise."

"Just come back soon, yeah?" Jacob pleaded and I could hear Jared still asking if I was ok, now a little more urgent.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be too much longer. I think I've found her and I'm gonna try and go after he tonight… I'll see you soon." I said and before Jacob could say anything else I hung up.

I flopped back on the bed and watched as the sun went down. I put my phone on the table and grabbed my jacket. Stepping out of my hotel room, I entered the lift and proceeded out of the hotel.

I found my usual spot on a fire escape at the side of a disused building. I watched as Riley attacked a young man, no older then nineteen. He screamed as Riley drained the blood and the rest of the army moved through the shadows, waiting for the mans scream to alert other victims.

"You are a curious one aren't you." A female voice said and I spun around the find Victoria leant on the ladder of the fire escape.

"I… I was… just watching…" I said as I acted frightened once again, hoping she would be put off by this. If she knew I was working for the Volturi, she would run.

"Oh, your not yet. I'm going to make you sorry though. You've been watching us. I don't know how much you know about us, but I know you probably know too much, so it looks like I'm going to have to kill you instead." Victoria said as she walked towards me.

I shrank back against the railings as she stalked in front of me.

"Please, I'm sorry… no don't. Please!" I yelled and was cut off as I was punched in the jaw, sending me through the railings and cascading to the ground.

I hit a large bin and rolled off of it. I looked up on the floor to see Victoria's hand grabbing my neck. She raised me into the air and two of the bigger Newborns ran towards her to help.

"You lot go on, we'll deal with him!" Victoria commanded to the rest as she threw me into the other two who held me.

This would be my chance. The rest of the army departed quickly and carried on down the shoreline. Victoria smiled at me and laughed as I shook.

"Oh, just if you were wondering, yes you are going to die now. Oh how pathetic, you'll start crying next." Victoria laughed as she thought she had actually gotten me. "Now it's time to die."

I stopped shaking and laughed, a pure laugh that made the two Newborns holding me look at me with questioning looks. Victoria looked confused.

My face turned deadly serious as I looked at her.

"I can't believe you bought that!" I said as I shook my head. "Poor little Victoria, so afraid of the world she runs from anything that scares her. Well run Victoria, because the Volturi are coming." I sneered and she stepped back slightly.

"No… but you were upset… you tricked me!" Victoria realised in disbelieve as she continued to step back, completely shaken by the encounter.

I spun out of the grip of one of the Newborns and kicked him in the head before spinning over the other as he tried to grab my head. I latched onto his shoulders and bit into it his neck and with a pull ripped off the head.

The other Newborn had gotten up and I jumped off of the first Newborn who fell to the floor and over the second Newborn. He turned around just as my fish collided into his face and shattered his jaw.

He screamed as I spun around him, his head in my hands and ripped it from his body. He fell down dead and I turned to look at Victoria.

Her eyes were wide with fear as I approached her.

"No one hurts my family. And no one hurts Bella." I said ferociously as she began to back away.

I lunged for her but she ran and I was quick on her trail. She was fast, incredibly fast, faster then I had ever expected. I struggled to keep up and there was no way I would be able to catch her, but I could still chase her away.

We weaved between the backstreets of Seattle, the darkness hiding our forms from passes by. I ran onto a main sidewalk and she had gone. I stopped as people walked past me and I looked into the crowd.

I had lost her, for now, but I would find her again. It would be better if I had the Cullens with me next time though. I would need to return home.

Entering my hotel room. I picked up my phone and found three missed calls from Jacob and one from Embry. I ignored them for now and packed my bag.

I looked on my computer e-mail and found only one. An invitation from three days ago for Bella's graduation party tomorrow night.

I sat on my bed. Head in my hands I let out a frustrated yell as I realised that Victoria would not give up without a fight and I probably just made her more determined then ever.

'_I need to protect Bella and if I can make sure Edward doesn't leave her side, then Victoria's going to have a harder time of getting to her. I'll leave tomorrow and arrive for the graduation party. It'll be a nice evening before the whole 'Where the Hell have you been' thing again.' _My inner voice said and I agreed.

I looked out of the window and looked as the moon shone high in the sky. It was a full moon and I smiled, reminding me of the werewolf in Canada and how my life had changed from then to now. I was so care free back then, even if I did have the Volturi In my mind, they were at the very back of it. Now all I could think about was what would happen if the Cullens and the Pack ever found out about my past.

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, grabbing on to my last few strings of humanity as they slowly slipped away…

…...

**So, Victoria now knows that Jonathon is with the Volturi and that he is also a member of the Cullens, kind of. **

**Jon's going back for the Graduation party, so exciting times! **

**There's gonna be a lot of chapters in Eclipse as I split it between Jon sharing time with the Cullens, the Pack and obviously the training for the Newborn fight and eventually the fight itself and the aftermath of that.**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! :D**


	14. The Return to Forks

**SO! Were going back into Eclipse now! I'm very excited as I have some brilliant chapters planned out now!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the support from each and every one of you, I think your all amazing!**

**Here is your next chapter!**

…**...**

The next night and I was ready. It was 6:45pm and the part started at 6:50pm. I decided to just dress in a black t-shirt and some jeans, as I wasn't sure of the dress code.

I threw my backpack over my shoulders and walked down to the front of the hotel. I checked out and walked out of the building, moving fast and silently as I walked down the streets of Seattle.

I sniffed the air and found no scents of vampires, none that were new anyway. Eventually leaving the city, I walked across into the Olympic National Park.

I stood still and closed my eyes, listening the sound of the birds as they sang each other to sleep, the sounds of the fish as they rippled the surface and eventually the sound of a snap, one that told me a twig had just broken underneath the foot of something large.

Without a second thought I ran. Heading towards the sound I weaved through the trees and foliage. I jumped high and flipped over a fallen tree before landing perfectly and immediately shot into a crouch position.

I listened again and I heard it's footsteps. It moved swiftly and elegantly as it approached my position, unaware at the danger that laid before it. It walked into my eye sight, only a mile away as I watched it. The darkness held no power over my eyesight and I could see with ease the tall proud stature of a mountain lion.

I leapt from my crouching stance and flew high into the air, covering over half a mile with the mere jump. I immediately sprinted as I landed and hit it with full force before it even saw me. On the first second I broke every single bone in it's body with the power of my own body as I slammed into it. By the third second I had sunk my teeth in and began to drink. By the eleventh second I had finished my meal and thrown it into a bush nearby.

I wiped my mouth, although knowing I wouldn't have spilt a drop of it. Looking around, I realised I had know idea where the hell I was and decided to find out.

Leaping into a tree I climbed high into it's branches and looked across the skyline.

As I scanned the area I heard the faint howl of a wolf, knowing it would be a pack member. I eventually caught sight of the Cullen's house and leapt from the tree and down to the ground, breaking out into another sprint as my feet landed on the ground.

Within three minutes I was on the outskirts of the house and I could see the party was very casual, putting me at ease. I spotted both Rosalie and Jasper stood talking to a couple of, who I guessed were seniors.

Deciding walking through the back yard may seem strange to the humans, I ran around the outskirts of the forest and appeared in the drive way.

A couple of seniors were making out on the wall near the front door, but the party itself seemed to be very well contained to the house and back garden.

Deciding on having some fun, I walked through the front door and kept out of the way of every Cullen I spotted. I couldn't see Esme or Carlisle, but I did spot Alice chatting with a couple of seniors and Edward was stood in the corner, watching something with a look of annoyance and curiosity. I then saw what he was looking at, which happened to be Jacob and Bella, the former giving Bella a bracelet of some kind.

I quickly spotted Embry and Quil, who were laughing with other seniors, although I expected they crashed this party. Emmett was now in site, holding what I knew would be a full beer and heading out to the backs to see Rosalie.

I twisted through the crowds, avoiding everyone I could, although I imagined anyone of them would pick up on my scent.

Slipping out of one of the many doors to the back, they had arranged an area where people were dancing. Lights were hung from the trees and around thirty people were slow dancing in the centre, Emmett and Rosalie included.

I grabbed a soda from a nearby table and sat on one of the walls, watching the dancers as they all held each other and swayed with the music, some kissing, others holding onto each other, fire in their eyes as they watched each other.

I felt someone sit down next to me and within less then a second I knew it was Jasper.

"Nice of you too show. Do you know how worried we were about you?" Jasper asked as I looked at him, he looked mad and relieved all at the same time.

"Sorry, I was… busy." I replied smiling at him before nudging him lightly. "Did you miss me?" I asked cheekily and I was in a headlock before I knew it.

"Don't do that again!" Jasper laughed letting go and hugging me. I hugged him back laughing. "How was Seattle?"

"Full of Newborns, but we'll talk about it later." I replied looking serious for a minute. Jasper nodded and looked around. "How you coping with all this?" I asked, noticing the amount of people around Jasper.

"Not too bad, I haven't breathed for a while though." Jasper admitted as he spotted Alice. "Are you going to see the others?"

"Yeah, but give me some time, I'll walk around and find them as I go." I replied as I stood up. "I'll see you in a bit."

Jasper nodded and smiled as I walked away. I walked back inside to see Alice stood at the punch stirring it. She was on her own and I figured I may as well get this part over with, she wouldn't be happy.

Walking up behind her, I got right into her ear before whispering.

"I've heard people who stand alone at Parties to long are losers." I chuckled and Alice swung around, her face shocked and before I knew it I was pulled into a breath crushing hug. "Hi, to you to."

"You have got some serious explaining to do!" Alice said letting go and looking furious, yet it was obvious she was happy to see me.

"And I will, just let me enjoy the party first, it's been a while since I've danced." I laughed as the music hit a more up-tempo beat and Alice shook her head with amusement.

"Well, looks like someone's not happy." Alice said as she nodded to a fuming Rosalie and Emmett as they stormed towards are direction.

Rosalie got to me first and before I could open my mouth her hand flew up and slapped me across the face. Before I could even register the pain that soared through my face I was enveloped in a strong hug. Rosalie was by far the strongest of all the girls and she held me in a death grip.

"Don't you ever do that again." She whispered, though I was still shocked at the fact she was hugging me. Rosalie never hugged people unless she was going to kill them… or they were Emmett.

Rosalie let go of me and Emmett hugged me for a few seconds before letting me go.

"So. Where the hell have you been?" Emmett asked as Alice stood next to me and Rosalie stood next to Emmett.

"Seattle, duh." I replied with a laugh but none of them were laughing. "Ow, tough crowd. There are newborns in Seattle, but I'd rather discuss this when were not surrounded by people." I said as I watched their faces drop at the mention of Newborns.

"We suspected as much." Alice admitted as she watched the partying humans. "We'll have to let Bella and Edward know."

"Not yet. Let's just let them enjoy the party, or until Edward rips Jacobs head off and uses it as a football… then we'll tell them." I said noticing the tension between Edward and Jacob as they started to trade insults.

Embry and Quil backing up Jacob while Edward held onto Bella's arm, holding her back slightly. It looked like things were about to get heated.

"Time to make my entrance." I said winking at Rosalie and walking over to the group, watching from a distance.

"You can leave now Jacob, and take your… friends with you." Edward said with a bitter distaste.

"No. This isn't your party and we want Bella to have a good time… you only live once after all." Jacob added as he reached for Bella's hand, but Edward blocked him off.

"I said get out." Edward said, still not raising his voice but his tone was now deadly.

"Come on Jake, we don't need this." Quil said, grabbing his friends arm.

"Yeah Jake, lets go, I don't want to be in a house full of leeches anyway! They all stink and it's making me feel sick!" Embry spat back and I was taken aback at the venom in my friends words… I'd never thought he was like that.

The three pack members turned and walked through the crowd at the opposite side of the room. They stood talking for a minute, not even noticing me and I can't say I was disappointed. I was furious with Embry, and slightly hurt by his words. He was meant to be my friend, but his words; even if not aimed at me, still hurt me.

I walked in front of Edward and Bella, Edward not seeing me until Bella flew from his grip and wrapping her arms around me squealing. That attracted the pack as I noticed in the corner of my eyes they all turned urgently to look at the sound of Bella's cry.

"I'm so happy you could make it! I missed you!" Bella said letting go of me and I saw Edward looking incredibly happy as well.

"Nice of you to join us." He said nodding towards me, I took this as his hello, knowing he was not one for hugs.

"Nice to be here." I said with a genuine smile before the smell of dog hit me. I turned to see Jacob, Quil and a beaming Embry stood at the front of the crowd.

"JON!" Embry shouted and practically jumped on me with a hug.

I refused to hug him back and he quickly got the message as he let go and looked at me confused.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd want me to hug you back in case you got that horrible leech smell on you!" I spat back at him as I pushed him away slightly.

Realization dawned on Embry's face but before he could say anything else Jacob had pushed past him and hugged me. I hugged him back and Quil patted my arm when he let go.

"You back for good?" Jacob asked as he and Quil stood talking to me while Embry looked incredibly guilty stood a little further away.

"For now. I don't plan to head anywhere for a while, but you never know." I said with a small smile as he and Quil smiled back at me.

"Nice to have you back man, I hope we can be good friends since we never really knew each other that well." Quil said as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah hopefully." I replied with a grin as I watched Edward and Bella walk back over to Jasper, who was smiling intently at them. "Excuse me for a minute, I need some air." I said and walked away as I heard Quil and Jacob begin to talk to each other again.

I could hear Embry's footsteps following me out to the back. I sat down on the steps and watched the dances jumping up and down to the lively music.

Embry sat down next to me and I looked at him, my face straight and cold.

"I didn't mean it… and it wasn't meant about you, you're one of my best friends and I would never mean to upset you." Embry said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I know… but there still my family Embry, please don't forget that." I replied as my face relaxed and I smiled lightly.

"So, friends?" Embry asked as he looked at me through pleading eyes.

"We always were." I replied and he flew at me again, his arms grabbing me in a hug and this time I hugged him back.

"Don't go away again and if you do answer my frigging calls!" Embry said letting go and I laughed as I realized he had been worried about me. "Jon, we didn't know where you were. Jared and Sam were thinking about driving down to Seattle and finding you themselves… actually, they had to stop me from doing that once." Embry admitted as I swung an arm around his shoulders. "And your still fucking freezing."

I laughed again and watched as the party began to die down. It was going to be a interesting few weeks in Forks, that was a fact.

…...

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More of Jon's past will be explored in a couple of upcoming chapters and we'll soon meet Leah again, along with Seth, Collin and Brady!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!**

**:D**


	15. Battle Strategies

**Now. This chapter is going to be quite a fun little filler, but I am going to have a few of those in. Not because I don't want this story to progress, but because I want to see Jon interact with the Cullens and the Pack more. **

**There a nice little cliff hangar at the end of this chapter, and it has something to do with a certain she wolf!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

It was five in the morning when the family returned from their impromptu hunt. Jasper had to go because he thought he was going to chase after the party goers and rip their throats out. Alice and the rest of the family had told him he wasn't going alone and so they all decided to go, bar me as I had hunted just before I had arrived.

Bella had left at around eleven, quickly followed by Jacob, Quil and a reluctant Embry who wanted to talk to me all night, but I had promised I would call round to Sam's at lunchtime and catch up with all of them.

Unfortunately, the evening had descended into chaos when Alice had a vision of the Newborns arriving here in three weeks time, meaning that there would be a fight.

Bella had been frustrated she had caused all this, but Edward had comforted her by making sure she knew just how special she was to the family and that she was worth the hassle.

That was the point I think Jake actually wanted to throw up.

Anyway, so now I was sat in the living room as Jasper sat next to me and Rosalie opposite us. We all knew what was going to happen and although I hadn't mentioned it, I planned to fight with them.

I knew it wasn't the usual thing for me to do, but I would protect my family at any cost. I wouldn't show my full potential, but I knew if I did they would question how I was so good, even better then Jasper… So, I decided to make sure they knew I was good enough to fight with them, but not good enough to be an ex Volturi Member with a bloody past… one I have lived to regret.

I wasn't really aware that anything was happening until I heard Esme and Edward walking downstairs discussing something that seemed very urgent.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she watched the faces of Edward and Esme.

"Alice had another vision… the Volturi will be arriving very shortly after the battle... if we survive that is. She didn't see anything else, but if the Volturi are going to be arriving, then they aren't going to be happy with Edward and Jacob's plan." Esme said as she thought of the allegiance Edward has asked for from Jacob last night.

"But if we don't have the wolves, we haven't got much of a chance. I mean sure, me, Emmett, Edward and Rose are pretty good fighters… but you and Carlisle aren't brilliant and I'll be dammed if I let anything happen to Alice." Jasper said with a serious tone he didn't usually hold. "Plus, Jon's not going to fight so there'd only be four of us really that capable without the wolves help."

I sat in contemplation and I quickly caught the eye of Edward as Esme replied to Jasper.

"Jasper, I know that, but me and Carlisle are good together and work well… and it's not like Alice won't be able to help, she's a very good fighter, you just need to allow her in on the battle." Esme replied as Edward concentrated trying to get back in my head…

… and he did.

Before Jasper could reply to Esme's comment Edward cut in front of him and was sat next to me in a heartbeat.

"You can't be serious." Edward said as he looked at me with worry and concern.

"You're my family, there's no way in hell I'm not going to fight with you." I replied making Esme gasp and Rosalie and Jasper look very worried.

"But Jon, you hate fighting." Rosalie said, her voice sounding more concerned then ever before.

"I know. But in Seattle, when I was looking for Victoria, those Newborn's didn't exactly leave me alone and I had to defend myself…" I said as I thought back to killing the Newborn's who had so meekly tried to defend Victoria.

"You never said they attacked you!" Esme replied, her voice shocked and angered at the thought of me being in danger, which I hadn't, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well in this house sometimes you learn to keep your mouth shut." I chuckled as I looked at Edward as Alice and Carlisle came down, now both looking perplexed.

"Jon's going to fight." Jasper said as he pulled Alice onto his lap and she snuggled into him.

"But… you hate fighting and you always said you hated seeing the boys fight." Carlisle said as he referenced the times when Emmett, Jasper and Edward would fight, sometimes joined by Rose.

"I know, but I will do anything to defend my family, even break my biggest rule." I said referencing my no fighting rule and they all looked at me with worried faces. "I'll be fine, I'm not too bad."

Before anyone could say anything else, Emmett walked in and walked straight over to the rest of us.

"Bella's here Ed, she wants to talk to you about something." Emmett said as he sat next to Rosalie, throwing his arm around her and gently pulling her closer to him.

Edward nodded, sending me one last look before leaving us. Alice and Jasper broke into battle talk and Emmett was shocked to learn of me fighting.

"Not going to happen." Emmett said annoyed as he focused on me. "Newborns are dangerous and we've got the wolves."

"We might not have." Jasper replied before I could say anything. "The Volturi will arrive shortly after the battle, we might be on our own."

"No, I think if were quick we can get them out of there and then use the smell of the burning Newborn's to mask their scent. I think we'll be ok with them being there." Carlisle said as he held Esme's hand.

"Ok, then they'll have to be quick." Alice replied as she thought back to her vision.

"So, that means you don't have to fight." Emmett replied with a smile and Esme breathed out in relieve.

Even Rose looked a little happier.

"I'm still fighting." I replied, quickly reverting everyone's faces back to worried. "What? I'll be fine! Jasper, you dealt with Newborns didn't you? Couldn't you show us all how to fight them?" I asked, even though I knew every single Newborn technique due to an event in my past, but I figured we could all do with a hand.

"Well, I suppose that could help us all." Jasper said and Carlisle nodded.

"Then, I guess its not too much of a problem if Jon fights… we could do with all of the help we can get." Rosalie replied as Emmett removed his arm from around her.

Emmett glared at me and I shook my head in annoyance at his over-protective stance, little did he know I would easily be able to kill him in a fight... although I never would.

Leaving his position he stormed out of the house and Rosalie just sighed.

I stood up and followed, getting a small 'Thanks' from Rosalie in the process.

I saw him in the back garden, sitting on a bench and I slowly walked down to him and sat next to him.

"Your like my little brother… I need to protect you. I know your meant to be our cousin, but we all see you as our youngest sibling… even if you are older then all of us." Emmett said, not making eye contact with me.

"I know that." I replied as he turned to look at me, a look of pleading in his eyes. "And your all my big brothers. Edward is my quiet and loyal brother who I could tell anything to and if I asked he would never say a word. Jasper is my helpful and timid brother, because he still has little control over blood control, but he really tries and makes me feel proud. And you, you're my over-protective stand up to the bullies brother, who would never let me get hurt and who I look up to." Emmett looked so proud and happy as I told him how I felt, he truly was the best of my cousins… no… brothers. "So I know in this battle you'll have my back, and I'll have yours."

Emmett pulled me into a hug and laughed before letting go.

"You do realise any vampire who tries to attack you I'll kill without a second thought." Emmett replied as he stood up and motioned for us to return to the house.

"Yep, I plan on it. And no, I'm going to go see the Pack, see what I can do to help them." I replied as he began to walk back to the house. "I need to assure Sam this alliance doesn't break the treaty in anyway."

"Ok, be careful." Was all Emmett said as he walked back into the house, looking incredibly proud of me.

I smiled and turned around, charging at full speed out of the back garden and through the trees, running by smell as I was quickly hit by the smell of wet dog about a mile in.

I crossed the treaty line and was quickly being followed by a fast wolf. In fact this wolf was faster then Sam and quickly stormed ahead of me before turning on me.

It bared it's teeth and I stopped, slowly backing up with my hands.

It was the same colour as Paul, but just a little smaller.

"Leah no!" Someone shouted very close to us, but it was too late as Leah pounced.

…...

**So, I hope you like this chapter!**

**I had fun writing it and I can't wait to write the interactions between Leah and Jon! Plus were going to meet Seth, Brady and Collin!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

**Well here's the next chapter for this story! I hope you enjoy it and I plan to make sure that were going to speeding full speed ahead towards the Eclipse battle, but not just yet.**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

I flipped out of the way almost immediately, this wolf may have been fast, but it was no way as agile as I was.

Landing in a tree, I held onto the branch as three other wolves dived in front of me, blocking the other wolf from me. They seemed to be having an argument and I could tell the three wolves were Jacob, Jared and Paul.

The other wolf looked at me for a second before turning around and sprinting off looking annoyed.

The three other wolves went into the bushes before emerging in shorts. Paul had a grin on his face, while Jared looked incredibly happy and Jacob looked happy as usual.

I jumped down and before I knew it Jared and jumped on me in a hug.

"Nice to see you again man! Don't disappear again without telling us where you are!" Jared said, the last portion of his words a little quieter.

He let go and Paul punched me in the arm.

"Where'd the hell you go! You're one of us, we stick together and when we can't, well, we answer our cells!" Paul said, still grinning but concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was busy. Who the hell was that by the way?" I asked as we walked towards Sam's house.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater. You remember her, that girl you bumped into in the street that day… I told you they were wolves." Jacob said as he pointed to Sam's house.

There stood Leah and another boy who I guessed was Seth, from Jacob's email when Bella had been found. Sam and Emily were stood cuddling and Embry was stood with Quil and two other, smaller natives I didn't recognize.

Within seconds both of them had phased off the porch and had come charging at me. Quil and Embry shouted for them to stop while Sam from the porch shouted what I thought to be an alpha command, stopping them in their tracks. I wasn't aware Sam could use an alpha command when not phased, but it seemed to work.

"He is a friend!" Sam shouted as Embry and Quil sprinted to stand in front of me with Jared and Jacob.

"And he's a good guy once you get to know him." Embry reiterated as he stood nearest to me, as if to protect me.

"It's ok." I said, pushing past them and both the wolves let out a growl. "I'm sorry for scaring you and causing you to phase, but I really am meaning you no harm."

The wolves seemed to relax in my presence.

"By the way, I wouldn't phase back, there's a lady present." I said with a small laugh before nodding at Leah.

The wolves nodded and sprinted away, a little more happy at my presence.

"Well Leah, I have to say, I think I preferred you when you weren't trying to rip my throat out." I said with a chuckle and her brother laughed back.

Leah looked at me in disgust and huffed.

"So, you're a leech." Leah said, even more disgust lacing her tongue then her face. "I thought you were too beautiful to be true."

Leah realised what she had said and she blushed madly.

"I'm flattered." I replied with a chuckle before Seth jumped forward and held out his hand.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater." Seth said as he held out his hand and I took it. He jumped a little at the contact. "Wow, your cold."

"Seth, stop being an idiot." Jacob growled and Leah looked at Jacob.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Leah retaliated as Seth and I looked caught in the crossfire.

"Sam, can I have a word." I asked as Leah and Jacob now engaged in a full on shouting match. "Wow, she can shout." I said as Sam led me into the house while the others tried to calm down the angry duo.

I sat on one of the chairs in the counter and he looked at me sceptically.

"In three weeks time, you know what's going to happen, an army of Newborn dangerous vampires are going to attack Forks. But, now there's a small issue." I said as he watched me curiously, although a smile was still fixed to his serious face. "The Volturi, the vampire government, some of their best people will be arriving shortly after the battle… but if they found out about your alliance with the Cullens, they would execute you. We think we can get you out of there quickly after the battle and smoke of the fire from the bodies should mask your scent, but it's really your decision. Will you join us?" I asked as he still sat, watching me.

"Yes. I will defend my people no matter what and they would want our pack to stop these Newborns. I trust you and if you trust the Cullen's then yes, the Pack will fight. But I have a question." Sam said as he grabbed a burger and motioned for me to join him in the living room.

I stood up and sat on his couch before he was even there. He looked back at where I was sat and just shook his head.

"Vampires." Sam chuckled as he sat next to me. "These Newborns, how are we going to fight them? Jacob told me they were much stronger then normal vampires, so I imagine they will be tougher then any of the Cullens."

"No, there stronger and faster, but I would say that all of the Cullen's were tougher, even Esme and Carlisle. They've had years of practice and strength and speed don't win a fight, although they do help." I chuckled as Sam listened intently. "We were thinking of Jasper training us. He has had lots of experience with Newborn's and he is the best fighter of the Cullens." I said but Sam's face had turned deadly serious. "What?"

"You said us." Sam said as he looked at me with a face of confusion. "Yet, you hate fighting, why would you be fighting the Newborns."

I paused for a moment as I realised how many people really cared for me. I had never felt like this before, having so many people worry for me, when in truth, I had more reason to worry about them.

"They are my family and you… you are my pack." I said with a small smile making Sam's face light up. "And I would protect you at any cost, so please don't have an argument with me over this… but I would appreciate it for you not to mention this to the others, the less they know, the better."

Sam nodded and looked ready to leave as he stood up, but turned back for just a moment.

"Be careful, your more of a brother then some of those out there, and I can't lose you." Sam said in a very caring way before walking to the door and leaving.

I sat in quiet solace for 2.7 seconds before Leah walked in and looked at me as if I was road kill.

"What is it then? The whole vampire thing, or is it just the smell?" I asked with a small smile and Leah just huffed again before stomping up the stairs. "I'll take that as both then!" I shouted and I was sure I heard her chuckle for a second as she arrived at the top of the stairs.

I wondered if they would be all like her if they knew the truth about me. If they knew what a monster I was… what a monster I had been.

Jared, Embry and Quil came in and for the next few hours we acted like nothing was wrong, like there was no impending doom and that some of us might lose our lives. At eleven pm only me and Jared remained. Quil had left at eight and Embry had been called home by his mother at ten.

Me and Jared played video games until Sam told us to go home, stating that the Pack needed to be ready for tomorrow. We had decided an early training session the next day, because although we had three weeks till the battle, it was very necessary to train with Jasper everyday. He would be able to teach the pack and the Cullens a lot about newborns, and he had more experience with them, even more then me.

I didn't know whether I would train tomorrow as well, but what I did know was that this was merely the calm before the storm…

…...

**So I hoped you liked this chapter! I am currently writing two stories at the moment, so you'll have to excuse me if I miss an update day. Luckily I finished my Doctor Who trilogy and now I'm just focusing on this and my Walking Dead one.**

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought!**

**: D**


	17. Battle Scars

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. This is where you find out who Jonathon is, although the other characters won't find out for a long while yet!**

**WARNING! This chapter contains scenes of violence and gore which younger readers may find upsetting, so don't say I didn't warn ya! Also, it's rather quite sad.**

**: )**

…**...**

I wandered home at human pace. There was no point rushing back and I was watching the stars above me more then anything. They shone with beauty and power that no human, vampire, shape shifter or werewolf could ever match. The moon was high above, halfway out of the dark.

I walked out into a clearing and quickly found a giant protruding boulder to jump up on. It was only then when I looked around that I realised this would be the place for the battle. This was where we would face the Newborn's and for the first time in a long time I felt frightened.

Not for me, but for them. The Pack and the Cullen's. They were my family and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to them, it would crush me.

I laid back on the boulder and looked into the stars again. It had been a night like this long ago when I had died… almost. I had told everyone my story, I was attacked by a vampire on holiday in France in 1712 and when I woke up I was alone and in pain. That was a lie.

I hadn't left England because I was heading for a holiday. In 1712 in France you'd be lucky to make it there alive. I was heading to France, because I was heading to war…

_Flashback_

_My feet ached as I ran across the muddy ground of western France. The French were closing in and I ran as fast as I could. I had no weapons left and I had been stabbed twice, once in the shoulder and one it the chest. _

_The blood poured from me like a river but I kept running. I could hear footsteps approaching me, approaching at speed which told me in a moment I would face my death at the hands of the French. _

_The War of the Spanish Succession, this is what it was. I was the last of my battalion and the only reason I had survived was because I had run. _

_And then he was there. He walked towards me as I could hear his battalion approaching our position. He raised his sword but I grabbed it twisted it under his arm. I grabbed his head and snapped it with a twist._

_I refused to die. Looking up through the fog and mist, I could see the stars. Shining and telling me to carry on, to fight because I need to._

_Two more appeared through the fog, but before they could stop me I had grabbed their fallen comrades sword and decapitated them both._

_I felt my arm beg for a moment of weakness as the blood slipped from my shoulder and chest, but I refused and carried on. _

_I heard a footstep behind me and I found a man, he carried no weapons and wore dark clothing._

"_You. You are brave and strong. You hold stamina and strength. You have run through this battle field for over an hour and your injuries have served little to slow you down. You are what they need, you could be my ticket in. You are a Perfect Weapon." The man said in perfect English, matching his slightly posh accent._

_The next thing I knew he flew at me and all I felt was the fire._

_For what seemed an eternity the fire took over. It felt as if I had fallen into the deepest pits of hell and I was being made to serve my punishment for killing the men on the battlefield. But I didn't feel even God would allow this, not for one of his creations. But it carried on, un-relentless and I wished for death or sleep or something to take it away, but nothing did. I was rendered unable to see or move and all I felt was the fire. _

_After many hours, I felt the pain begin to subside and something else appear. Rage and Anger and Fire now burned within me, especially within my throat. I felt like I should be glad to be alive, but I couldn't summon any positive feelings whatsoever. All I wanted to do was kill, and for some reason I felt like I needed to for the burn in my throat to stop._

_Awaking, I found myself in a small cabin. No one else was in the one room house and I flew at the door, moving faster then I ever thought possible and I ripped through the door. I didn't even stop to question the fact that I had just ripped a door from it's hinges by flying at it._

_I was met with a sheer magnificent view, and even with all my rage and anger I could only stare in wonder. I stood on a cliff. Below was a giant forest spreading out into fields and a river and a… village. _

_I looked around but found no way down. Behind the house was merely more rock face going up and the drop below would be far to far to jump… but there was no other way._

_At least if I died then the anger and rage would stop. I ran back to the cabin door and ran at full speed, getting to the edge in an impossible second. I jumped, higher then any human would be able to._

_I felt reborn and powerful as I flew across the sky. It was as if in slow motion as I took in every detail around me. Three birds flew below me. Four deer looked up at me nearby. And then before I knew it, I had landed, perfectly. I was now stood in the forest and I sniffed in the air. I was met with the scent of something that drove my senses crazy. I ran for it, craving it. _

_And then I arrived at the village and I watched for three seconds from the shrubbery.. Two small little children played together, speaking what I thought was Italian. An old woman laughed at them gently as two men in the fields worked. _

_Only seven houses made up this village and no one else was around. The road to the village from the left cascaded down a path and winded around a cliff where the river stood. And to the right was the thick forest, where the path led into a nice straight line, before heading up the mountain on the other side._

_I walked out and I was noticed. It was as if the entire village stopped and stared at me._

_The old woman said something which I presumed was 'Are you ok?' _

"_Yes. I am now." I replied and I launched at full speed at the first child. _

_I sunk my teeth into the neck and seventeen people later only one little boy remained. He had run, the others had tried to stop me but he had run down the left path towards the river. He hadn't got very far when I grabbed his arm. _

_I laughed as he begged in his native language. I grabbed his lower back and ripped his spine out, I laughed as he slowly died and I lapped up his blood._

_And then I stopped laughing. I let go of his body as every single emotion I ever had hit me like a brick. I fell back and looked at the village, the corpses of the people I had killed. The burning had subsided and the anger and rage had lessened._

_I burst into dry sobs, unable to make a tear fall from my eyes. I was a monster. I killed all these people and I hadn't given it a second thought._

_I picked up a pick axe one of the members of the village had tried to attack me with and I drove it hard into my stomach. The pick axe smashed and I didn't even get a scratch._

_And then he was there. The man on the battlefield. He smelt different to them, he smelt different to the people from the village._

"_Please, please help me!" I begged, unable to kill myself and I felt so evil. "You, you can kill me! Do it!"_

"_No." Was all he simply said as he walked to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I am Alistair, I am a vampire and so are you. Now, we need to get you trained."_

"_A Vampire." I replied looking at him, realization hitting my face as I realised the old stories from my village in England about the blood drinkers. "But, there just stories."_

"_Every story has truth behind it and this is where yours begins." Alistair said as he led me from the Village and to my dark, dark future…_

…

I sat up, jolted out of my thoughts as I heard someone approach me.

Esme looked concerned as she neared me and tilted her head slightly as I smiled at her.

"It's a lovely night." Esme said as she sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking, about what's going to happen tomorrow and… I just hope we all make it when they arrive. I mean, I know it's three weeks away, but I really can't help but care about you all and the Pack." I said, trying to rid myself of my horrific memories.

"Well, we will all be fine. Just keep safe for me, you're a son as far as I'm concerned." Esme said as she jumped off the rock and nodded for me to follow. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat."

I nodded and jumped off the rock. My thoughts were a mess and I was glad Edward was guarding Bella's house like a dog on heat. If he, or any of the others found out even that bit of my old life, they would never forgive me… and why should they?

I still hadn't forgiven myself.

…...

**Well, I hoped you liked it, I felt it was brutal but true to the character. **

**Let me know!**

**: D**


	18. The Rivers That Run

**So, this one will be a little jump forward to a few days before the battle. And the Pack are about to find out that Jon will be fighting, prepare for fireworks!**

**: D**

…**...**

Two weeks on intense training followed, the Pack looked worn out and even Rosalie's hair was a mess on one particularly brutal day.

I didn't train at all and had asked the Cullen's not to mention my upcoming fight in the battle to the Pack. They wouldn't be happy, although I'm sure Leah wouldn't mind me getting an arm ripped off.

At this moment it was exactly one week to the battle. We had arrived in the wooded area at exactly 8:00am and the wolves were all here within minutes.

Rosalie backed away as they approached, screwing her face up at the stench. Alice, Emmett and I merely laughed at her as Carlisle and Esme looked amused.

Bella was joining us today and so Edward was far more relaxed then on previous days. Bella was quickly watching the wolves as they approached and phased, now in human form.

They threw on their shorts and jumped out of the bushes. Leah came trailing behind them, already in human form. She had her face of stone impression going and Carlisle nodded at Sam, who wearily nodded back and then looked at me and smiled.

The day went on as usual and Jasper put the Cullens and the Pack through some serious tough training. By the end of the day and Jasper had one last exercise for them.

"Right. Now, I know you have all worked extremely hard and I imagine the Pack is starving, but I'm going to pair you up against each other and we'll see how we do." Jasper said as I watched from a nearby tree that I was sat in.

"Now the pairings are as follows, Alice and Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. The Pack, you can just watch as we demonstrate that we are perfectly capable of fighting for ourselves." Jasper said with a hiss as he obviously remember that I had relayed that the Pack thought the Cullens wouldn't be as tough as they would be against the Newborns.

Alice and Esme were up first, and it quickly became apparent that Alice was easily going to win, although Esme surprised everyone at the end by putting up one hell of a fight.

Rosalie and Carlisle were next and for a full solid thirty three point seven two seconds they were locked in a heated fight. Rosalie eventually got the upper hand and jumped in the air, kicking Carlisle in the ribs and sending him flying across the forest and into a bolder, cracking it slightly.

Edward and Emmett fought last, and too the surprise of the Pack, but not to the Cullens, Edward won eventually. Rosalie helped Emmett up and Edward and Bella shared a victory hug, although I could feel Jacob whisper something to Jared about it and Jared just shook his head with a slight laugh.

I knew Jacob hated the fact that Bella would always choose Edward over him, but when your up against a telepath for the attentions of a girl, he'll always be one step ahead of you.

Jasper then snapped me out of my thoughts as he called my name. I looked down and I noticed everyone was now looking at me.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head as I wondered what he had asked.

"Are you going to train with us today?" Jasper asked and I felt my breath hitch as I could see in the corner of my eye each and every Pack member stare at me, most not even breathing.

Sometimes I questioned why they accepted me and care for me so quickly and deeply, but the thought was lost as quickly as it had begun as I was brought back to reality… I should have held onto that thought, I should have analyzed it, because if I had I would have realised that my biggest secret was the one I wasn't even aware of.

"No… I'll just fight on the day thanks." I said and I could have sworn a growl erupted from Jacob's, Embry's and Jared's mouths.

"Calm down you lot." Sam said and it quickly dawned on them that their own leader had known of my plan from the beginning.

"You really should, you've had no fighting experience and you don't even like fighting." Jasper replied and Esme shot me a look that was a mixture of care and compassion, almost insisting I train with them.

"I'll be fine, I'm watching you guys aren't I." I stated with a big smile and Jasper just chuckled, but Emmett stepped forward and I could tell this was about to become one of his big brother speeches.

"Listen, if you don't train with us you could; and most likely will, get hurt. None of us, the Pack included want you to get hurt because I can see it in them, even though I suspect most of them weren't aware that you were even going to fight. So, just train with Jasper and we'll see what you can do, for all of our sakes." Emmett pleaded and I considered his plea for a moment before I shook my head.

"No. I'll fight on the day, but I refuse to attempt to hurt any of you." I retorted and Emmett looked frustrated, but before he could say anything Jared spoke up.

"Then you shouldn't fight!" Jared said with a commanding tone, although it would be useless.

"I agree!" Embry also said and there were quickly many other sounds of agreement.

Paul yelled the same as Jared, while Seth, Collin and Brady all yelled that it wouldn't be safe. Leah remained silent and Jacob just gave me a questioning stare.

"TOUGH!" I roared, silencing them all as both the Cullens and the Pack looked shocked as I jumped from the tree and landed before them, rage filling me. "You think I can't look after myself, you all treat me like a child and I am going to fight, so back off right now!"

And with that I turned and ran as fast as I could. I stopped after about a miles run at a nearby river. Sitting on a boulder near the edge I watched the river rush by, free flowing and easy.

I had never shown my temper before, not to the Cullens or the Pack and if I am honest I could see something of fear in Seth and Collin's face as I had yelled, Brady also had looked startled.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to find Alice stood watching me.

"You ok?" She asked as she danced towards me, her walk resembling something of the way as pixie would fly.

"I've been better." I replied with a faint laugh before looking back at the river.

Alice joined me on the boulder and for a few moments we sat in quiet disposition.

"You scared me." Alice said, putting her arm over my shoulder and pulling me towards her. "You're a little brother to me, and we all feel that you're going into this fight without any experience in fighting whatsoever. You hate fighting." Alice said and for a moment I considered her words.

"I do hate fighting Alice, but I'll be fine. Please, trust me." I said and I held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I will, but be careful, Newborns are dangerous and fast and I swear I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Alice said as she stood. "I'm heading back to the house, come back when you want." She smiled at me and like lighting was gone back through the forest.

I looked back down at the river and saw a fish jump up out of the water and splash again.

I laughed. A real laugh, something I hadn't done in a while. It was strange, knowing I didn't belong in this world, knowing that the man upstairs had planned for me to die hundreds of years ago and I cheated death… or maybe this was all meant to happen, maybe I was meant to still be here, maybe this was all part of a plan.

I shook my head and rose, no matter why I was here, I was and I would make the life I had work no matter what.

Turning, I walked back into the forest. I left the water to rush, the fish to splash and the man on the other side to stare at me with his blood red eyes…

…...

**So, we won't find out who that person is for a while yet, but I just thought I would add that end bit in!**

**Only three chapters before the big battle, the next will be the night before and the one after that will be the morning of the battle with a big flashback.**

**: D **


	19. After the Sun Sets

**Hey everyone! Here is your next chapter and this will mostly involve Jonathon's relationship with the Pack and the reasons why they were so accepting of him, but it will not be clear as to why they are yet.**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

The night before the battle was a tense one. The Pack was tented up near the battle field while the Cullen's patrolled the area.

I was positioned high above the forest on the snowy cliff top that Edward, Bella, Jacob and Seth were staying on for the night. We had ran Bella's scent through the forest and into the battlefield before masking it with the wolves and leading her safely up here.

I sat watching the forest and the ocean in the distance. It was so peaceful and I could hear the Pack laughing from their tents down below the mountain side. It was a good 600 ft drop from where I was sat and no normal human would survive it, unless they got lucky with a tree.

Seth left the tent and sat next to me, wearing nothing more then a vest and shorts.

"I guess neither of us can get cold then." I said with a chuckle as he sat next to me.

"Haha, no I guess not." Seth replied and smiled at me with his cheesy grin. "Nervous?"

"A bit." I lied as I wanted to make him see that he was ok to be nervous or scared. "You?"

"A bit." He replied and smiled before looking across the view from the cliff. "Leah doesn't want me to fight, she thinks I can't take care of myself so I'm stuck up here. Jakes not really bothered either way, he always too busy with Bella. I just don't understand why he can't see that she's always going to choose Edward, he needs to find himself a girlfriend whose not going to mess him about."

I laughed slightly and also returned my attention to the distance.

"It's weird, I'm older then all of the Cullens and the Pack, bar Carlisle and I still get treated like a child." I reply and he turned to look at me, his usually relaxed face serious.

"We don't treat you like a child, we treat you like a brother. I don't know why, but the Pack can't stand the Cullens, but they all adore you. They don't want you to get hurt because, well, it's weird." Seth said before looking down at his hands and then continuing. "Everything you say, everything you do it makes us question our views about Vampires. Like, last Monday for example, when you came over and we all ate pizza and watched movies. It was like you were a wolf like us, even Leah admitted she can't smell your scent anymore."

I sat in quiet contemplation as I realised that I was truly cared for, which scared me as much as it happy. It meant I had to be careful for others own needs and not just my own, something I had only ever done around the Cullen's.

I stood up and looked down to the tents that I could easily make out between the forest. I looked to the left and watched as Rosalie and Emmett glided through. I knew that no human would even be able to look past the trees, but that's where my vampire eye sight came into it.

Seth stood up and smiled at me, his grin returning.

"What?" I asked as he continued to smile at me in a rather weird way.

"You're a great friend Jon, good luck tomorrow." He said and before I knew what was happening he was hugging me.

I hugged him back for two point six three seconds and let go.

"Good luck to mate." I said and he walked back towards the tent where I could hear Bella and Jacob discussing.

Edward left the tent just as Seth was about to enter and he patted Seth on the back as he entered.

Walking down to me, he looked happy and sad all with one expression.

"It's getting dark." He said and I looked back to see the sun beginning to go down over the forest on the other side of the mountain.

"Yep." Was all I replied and he walked over to me until he was next to me.

"Don't do anything stupid tomorrow, I don't want you on that fire as well." Edward said indicating the fire we would light the Newborns on.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." I assured and he seemed nodded, seemingly strengthened by my words.

He started to walk away and as he reached the tent I turned and looked at him.

"Don't do anything stupid Edward, keep Bella, Seth and yourself alive." I said, using his words from before with my own.

He nodded and entered the tent before I turned back to the view.

I watched as the sun fell behind the trees and the night was set free as darkness washed over everything. I sniffed the air and even from here I could smell the blood of a mountain lion down in the forest.

It was nearer the Pack's group of tents then I would have liked, but I needed my strength for tomorrow.

I ran forward and jumped from the cliff. I watched as I flew through the air before gravity caught me and threw me the hundreds of feet towards the ground with the force of a jet.

I landed with grace and a small breeze left the area where I had landed. No sound, no breaking of the ground, just a light breeze from the rush of the jump.

I looked up instantly and sniffed the air, quickly locating the mountain lion. I ran through the forest, dodging the three giant tents that was the Pack's temporary home, although I know Jared and Paul both saw me and I was sure I could hear wolf feet chasing me.

I couldn't stop though, even if they thought I was in trouble I wanted to get this lion before it got out of my nose.

I jumped over a rock and into a grassy verge where the mountain lioness lay. She looked at me, not even bothering to run or attack and I wondered why and just as I was about to strike a little cub popped its head over the lioness and she growled at me.

I stepped back as I saw the way the cub looked at it's mother, nothing but love and playfulness in it's eyes. It was even frightened of me, something I had never experienced with an animal before.

Deciding I couldn't kill the mother or her cub, I turned and left the area. As I walked at human pace back up the grassy verge I found Jared and Paul waiting in their shorts.

"How come you didn't kill her?" Paul asked as I walked with them back to the camp.

"She had a cub, and I don't do orphan making." I said with a small smile and Paul laughed while Jared shook his head in disbelieve. "What?"

"Your more human then most humans." Jared said with a smile as he swung his arm over my shoulder and we walked to their camp.

Arriving in the camp, I found Embry and Sam discussing something while Leah and Quil were sat by the fire. Collin and Brady were patrolling and would not be in the fight tomorrow, due to their ages.

"Hey." Leah said smiling at me slightly, over the last few weeks we had gotten on better.

"Hi." I said as the entire Pack came and sat down around the fire.

We talked about everything from the weather to imprinting to the battle tomorrow.

And that's when I realised, that these were also my family and they were precious to me… and I would kill to protect them.

…...

**So, a shorter chapter then usual but I promise it will be worth it as the next two will be huge!**

**: D Get ready for Eclipsed part 1!**


	20. Eclipsed Part 1

**Hey guys and girls! So, you all ready for Eclipsed Part 1? I promise it won't let you down and this chapter is set the morning of the fight and we'll find out a thing or two about what happened after Alistair took Jonathon. **

**So, enjoy and the next chapter will be Eclipsed Part 2; obviously, and will basically be about the battle of the newborns! Enjoy!**

…**...**

I was the first to arrive at the battlefield. I had left the Pack while they slept and I had gone hunting, finding myself a lone limping deer. The Cullens would arrive in moments and the Pack would also not take too much longer to arrive.

I had thought about checking on Bella, Edward, Jacob and Seth, but I figured it would only mean I would get here later then I had planned so I left them to it. If Edward and Jacob hadn't ripped each other to pieces by now, it would be a miracle.

The giant field I stood in felt downcast and grim, the dark grey clouds not helping the situation at all. I could tell from the conversations last night that the Pack really didn't want me to fight. I never did understand why they cared for me anyway, I should be their most hated enemy and some of them loved me like a brother.

I worried for them, and the Cullens. Newborns were dangerous and were only focused on the thirst that never left them alone. They would try to kill us with the up most rage, but that made them easily predictable.

I had faced Newborns before. And I wasn't the only one. I hadn't been Alistair's only apprentice. There was another…

_Flashback_

_Three months had passed since the village incident and I still hadn't recovered from the event. Alistair said it was surprising how quickly my feelings had returned to me. _

_I was officially eighteen today. But suspended as a seventeen year old meant it made no difference if I turned eighteen or eighty, I would always look like this._

_Since I had left with Alistair, he has explained and shown me many things. He had shown me how to hunt humans; and although I hated it, it had to be done. He taught me to fight and within three months I was able to out match him in a fight easily. I had even thought up some of my own moves, using them against him effectively. It was like I had been born to fight, and Alistair had agreed. _

_He told me about the Volturi and how they would be interested in me. I was a little afraid by the sound of them, but apparently they were incredibly friendly and would not pressure me into anything. He was apparently also hoping to get in the Volturi, even if it was just the fighters guard, he felt he deserved it and he thought I did to… well, that's what he told me._

_We were now walking through a rather large town in Italy. It was night time and not many people were around. We had only just killed two beggars in an alleyway and Alistair was bragging about how he had dispatched his quicker then mine. _

"_Yes, Yes. You are definitely better then me at killing." I replied with a undertone of contempt for the man. One thing he was most certainly not was a friend. _

"_Are you still hungry? I'm a two hundred year old vampire, I can last longer then you. Do you want to find someone else, another Beggar?" Alistair replied with his thick London accent. _

_His voice got on my nerves for two reasons. The first was that he was from the south of England and I was from the North, meaning he acted like a king while I acted like a rough and ready school child. Two, the way he spoke about people like they were animals offended me, but after two hundred years of vampirism I suppose he had lost all of his humanity._

_A smash of a bottle alerted us to a struggle in an alley way. A blonde maid had just been hit over the head by a man twice her size. We both went to charge him as our gentlemanly ways shone through, but we quickly found she didn't need it. _

_She kneed him in the groin, sending him tumbling to his knees before her. She punched him in the face with such power that we were surprised his head didn't roll off. _

_She felt at her head and found that it was bleeding quite badly._

"_Hello, can you help me?" She asked us in broken English before she fell to the floor, blood now pouring from her head._

"_She's a strong one, we could use her." Alistair said and before I could disagree he took one fatal bite and infected her. I found the blood overwhelming and left the alleyway, afraid of hurting the man who lay unconscious just metres away. _

_Picking her up, Alistair ran out of the alley and nodded for me to follow. We left the small town and within minutes we had arrived back at the cabin on the hill. Alistair let himself in with the girl and I turned back and looked at the village in the distance. _

_It had started to re-populate, but there was still a sense of fear in the air after all of the people had died and not even the authorities had found any leads… not like they would. _

_A scream snapped me back into reality and I walked into the cabin to find the girl in agony as she writhed on the bed. Only three months ago I had been in the exact same place. _

_Alistair went out to run some errands and told me he would be back in a few hours and asked if I wanted to come, but I declined as I didn't want to leave the girl alone. _

_I would not risk what happened to me at the village to happen to her. _

_It took a good four days before the screaming stopped. I took off her maids hat and her long blonde hair fell down to just below her shoulders._

_Alistair was outside but I wouldn't fetch him until I had calmed the girl._

"_Are you ok?" I asked as she shot up and looked at me. _

"_Where… am I?" She asked, her accent did not sound Italian, but I couldn't pin point what it was._

"_Your safe. I can't really explain it to you, but…" I drifted off as I watched her reach up to her throat._

"_It hurts, so much." She said, she was obviously very fluent in English as her accent was barely noticeable. _

"_I know; trust me I really do, but I am going to get Alistair, he'll explain everything." I said and as I went to stand I looked back at her. She looked scared and worried. "I am Jonathon Green. What it your name?" _

"_Shelby. Shelby Wister." Shelby nervously said and I nodded with a small smile._

_I went to fetch Alistair and he told her everything. Two months passed and Shelby eventually fit in very well. We all wore matching dark clothing that kept us under the radar and Shelby also proved to be an excellent fighter. _

_She was equal that of Alistair and she too seemed worried when Alistair said the Volturi would be interested in the pair of us. Shelby wasn't just a good fighter, she had an extremely incredibly talent._

_She could silence her own movements. Meaning if she disappeared from sight you wouldn't be able to hear her. You wouldn't hear her breath, move or if she was really concentrating she could silence objects around her. She had tried to silence me a few times, but Alistair could still hear me faintly. _

_I found that when she did silence me, she would be silenced as well and that Alistair couldn't hear us but we could hear each other._

_It was one day in late June that we first encountered more dangerous newborns. Shelby and myself had just finished hunting, and although she hated hunting she also knew it had to be done. _

_Alistair was waiting for us back in a clearing and when we arrived he was speaking to a hooded stranger._

"_I promise… they will prove their selves now for you." Alistair said with a small bow to the hooded figure who shot off into the distant trees, before myself and Shelby heard heavy breathing from at least fifteen people behind the trees._

_Alistair walked over to us and smiled._

"_Are you ready? I have a challenge set up for you, one final test before the Volturi accept you, and myself." Alistair said and we were both confused._

"_What? We never signed up for the Volturi?" Shelby said and Alistair loomed over us both, a deadly look on his face._

"_No. I have wanted to be part of the Volturi all of my life, now you will fight!" Alistair said, pushing us both forward as fifteen hooded figures stepped out. _

_Their eyes blood red and they were obviously newborns._

_They charged at us and what happened after that was a whirl of limbs and screams. We both fought well, but the Newborns were stronger and quicker then we had expected. They must have been three, four months out junior and the difference in power was unbelievable._

_Luckily, we had skill and Shelby quickly threw herself into the fight, as did I. _

_After eighteen minutes and a lot of fist exchanges, all fifteen Newborns fell to the ground. The hooded man walked out of the shadows and clapped._

_He undid his hood and the man I would one day know as Caius smiled at us. His long blonde hair blowing in the breeze._

"_Impressive work. You shall both be great Volturi warriors. Shelby, I couldn't hear you for most of that fight, is that your talent, self silence?" Caius asked with a smirk and Shelby merely nodded. "And you; Jonathon, your fighting ability is that of a master, if not higher. You will both be excellent additions to our coven of power."_

"_And me?" Alistair asked, stepping forward with a smile that shone full of want and need._

"_You shall be rewarded with gold. You can have a nice house or something, but you shall not be part of the Volturi." Caius said with a small snigger._

"_You allow these children to join but not me, a veteran vampire?" Alistair yelled at him, though Caius didn't seem fazed as more shuffles in the bushes alerted us to the nearby guard._

_I felt a cold snap hit me and caused me to shudder, before remembering that I shouldn't feel the cold. It quickly became apparent Shelby had silenced us both._

"_The sea isn't far. We could make a run for it." Shelby said as we both watched Alistair become more and more frustrated. He lunged for Caius but both guard members shot out of the forest and held him in place. "I don't want to be part of this, not now and not ever."_

"_Me neither." I said and before I knew it we were sprinting through the trees. We heard Caius shout and the sound of feet leapt after us._

_We ran incredibly fast and completely silent thanks to Shelby._

_We jumped off a cliff face and into the sea. The sea was rough and we were separated as we hit the water._

_I did search for her, but I eventually left the area before the Volturi neared. I landed on the seafloor and ran to Germany. I saw sights under water that no person should ever see. Ship wrecks, whales and sharks. All the creatures kept away from me and I tried to respect them by keeping my distance._

_I was a happier person as I arrived in Germany and up until 1824. That was when the Volturi found me again, and I met a certain person called Jane. That was the reason I joined them, because I saw her and I loved her… loved. _

_End of Flashback_

I hadn't thought about Shelby in a long time. She was slightly crazy and I admit I missed her every now and then. I hoped she was safe and fine and that she had escaped and had never been found by them.

Alistair had put me in a trap and tried to have the Volturi capture me for his own selfish gain. I had promised that if I ever found him again I would kill him quickly and without hesitation.

I heard a footstep behind me and the Cullens arrived.

"Are you ready for this?" Esme asked a few minutes later as the others talked among themselves.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I said and I hugged her as she also smiled. She was like a mother to me, and I would make sure that I would protect her or die trying.

We all exchanged small talk while the wolves arrived. They hid behind the giant rock Esme had found me on only a few weeks ago and I watched as Embry in wolf form saw me and nodded slowly.

I smiled at him and nodded back. Then I heard it. It was like a savage wind hurtling through the forest. The beats of their feet sounded like thunder crashing from the heavens. I heard what must have been over a hundred footsteps.

It took only seconds for the first to appear. I stood further right and I watched as more and more charged at us.

Then we flew at them, with speed and power. I ran into battle and the Cullens were about to see what I could do…

…...

**Well I hope you like this chapter, it was sure fun to write but I think I'll enjoy writing the next one more!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**: D**


	21. Eclipsed Part 2

**So. This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The newborn battle! Now, in the last chapter I disclosed that Jonathon and Shelby fought Newborns before, but you weren't show the actual fight. Well, don't worry, because in this one you'll see every tiny detail!**

**Just to inform you, I have decided to include a fight at the end of the story with the Volturi. You know, the one that should have happened at the end of Breaking Dawn but didn't. **

**So, here we go! I'm so excited, and I frigging wrote it!**

…**...**

I moved quickly with my family through the soon to be battlefield, overtaking all of them just before the Newborns reached us. In truth I was the fastest of them all, except for Edward who's speed had always fascinated me.

Looking to my left I saw Jasper looking a little surprised at my swiftness as we leapt into action. I just smiled my best childish smile and I quickly found myself arriving into the battle.

A newborn reached me milliseconds later. Her long brown hair hanging from both sides of her woolly hat. I jumped over her, cart wheeling in the air as I did so. I landed with grace as she swung around looking immensely annoyed.

Before I had chance to strike her though Emmett charged her, throwing her half way across the field with a sickening crack. He nodded at me and ran on. I shouted a thank you before readying myself to face my next opponent.

I turned to find both Embry and Paul fighting in front of me, effectively blocking me from all the action. It felt a little strange and a little too planned for them to be exactly where I was, but I carried on.

I jumped over them and quickly landed with a newborn next to me. He went to swing out, but Leah ripped off his head and threw his body into another area of the field.

Furious wasn't the right word for my emotions at that moment, but I couldn't think of an angrier one. I banked left and as I reached an approaching newborn Esme jumped in and ripped it's head off.

This had been a plan. They had all planned this, they were trying to keep me from fighting. They had no idea the damage I could do, but they wouldn't let me show them.

Leaping forward I soared in the air, hoping to catch a newborn who had also leapt up. Jared caught him in his teeth by the time I had gotten there. I landed quickly and struck out at another newborn, a strike that never even landed on my opponent before Rosalie flew past and flipped us over, locking herself in the fight.

A newborn charged at me and for a moment I thought I might get a chance to fight it, but no, Alice was there before he had even reached me.

I walked through the battlefield, newborns lunging at me and none of them succeeding in attaining me as either my family or the Pack defended me. I felt like an absolute idiot for not seeing this coming, but I had thought they would have trusted me more then this.

A newborn stood at the end of the field. He was a big bald tall middle aged man who looked like he could have done lots of damage when he was a human, never mind now he was a vampire.

"Come at me bro." I said with a mocking tone that lingered in my voice as I held my arms opened wide and had a look of pure boredom on my face.

My words infuriated him and he let out a sickening battle scream. He charged at me, running like an angry bull towards a red flag.

Carlisle was there first throwing punches, but the man swept him into the air with one violently quick arm and Carlisle landed on the other side of the clearing. Alice and Emmett flew at big and baldy; as I liked to call him, but he grabbed Alice's leg and hit Emmett with her, sending them both flying. Sam ripped a newborns head off and charged at my attacker. I watched as this newborn threw Sam around like a rag doll. And then it hit me, he was going to make it to me.

He was still charging and all the others were too busy to take notice as he cleared the space between us with a giant charge.

Within that final second I realised what was about to happen.

"Oh shi…" I was cut off as I was punched in the face and thrown through seventeen trees before landing in the middle of a leaf covered are of the forest.

I stood up slowly, removing a leaf from my hair as I heard his cry of victory.

"Ok. Now I'm pissed." And with that I charge as fast as I could back into the forest. As I entered I watched as he threw Jasper to the floor before kicking Embry in the stomach.

Losing my temper completely I flew into the battle, so quick barely anyone saw me before it was too late. I jumped up and kicked a newborns head clean off, landing quickly I ripped another's arms off as Alice fought him before back flipping over a charging newborn and breaking her head with my legs.

I landed, surrounded by three newborns, one who I had seen before, back in Seattle. He looked at a little shocked at my change from scared little vampire to tough predatory fighter but he charged nonetheless. I flipped over him and kicked the nearest one behind him, who was now fighting Emmett. Within seconds of landing I span around on bent knees and swept his feet from under him. The other two charged at me, having witnessed enough of my ability to know going solo was not an option. I stepped past one, grabbing his trousers and flipping him over. I caught the other's fist in my hand and twisted it so hard that it snapped off. He screamed, holding his now smashed up arm in the air as I brought my foot down on the head of his friend, smashing it to pieces. The guy I had seen before got up and threw several punches all of which I dodged before ducking under his shot and punching a hole straight through his chest, causing him to scream in agony. I span around and hook kicked the one whose hand I had broken in the face, shattering his entire head instantly.

I turned slowly as I looked at the Newborn in front of me, the darkness of his chest showed me a way in and so I plunged my hand up through the hole in his chest and into his head.

"This is going to hurt a little." I said with a smirk and punched through the inside of his head, causing it to explode.

I threw his body to the ground and grabbed a newborn who was about to attack Paul, swinging her around and high into the air towards a now leaping Sam.

I carried on to my original target, who was now fighting Jared and Embry together. Jasper was fighting another newborn next to them. I reached big and baldy within seconds, jumping over both wolves and grabbing him by the neck. Within seconds I was back in the air, bringing big and baldy with me this time. He spluttered as I squeezed his neck and it began to crack. I slammed him down on the boulder in the centre of the battle with such force that it smashed in the middle.

Grabbing his head I used all my rage and anger and pulled it clean off, launching it across the clearing.

I stood up and a Newborn leapt from behind me. I heard him as he neared me, but I was prepared. I jumped up and spun around, kicking him in the side of the face with a roundhouse kick that decapitated him. His head rolled to Embry and Paul's paws, who both looked at me with confusion. I did not return their look, but I could feel their eyes stay on me for a good few moments later.

Only a few stray newborns remained and I quickly jumped off the rock. One newborn was struggling to stand as I walked past, so I grabbed his head and ripped it clean off without even looking at him. I put the head in Jaspers hands with a furious look on my face.

"The next time you want to defend me, don't!" I spat viciously, furious that my family had gone behind my back and deceived me.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Not even I could fight like that." Jasper asked as he dropped the head, his voice sounding worried and confused at what had just happened in the battle.

"Amazingly Jasper, just because I say I don't like fighting doesn't mean I haven't and certainly doesn't mean I can't. When you get attacked by seven newborns in an alleyway when your looking for food and your just over a year old, you learn to defend yourself!" I said with an angry tone as I thought back to an incident that had happened a few days after I had escaped Alistair and ended up in Germany.

Jasper went to touch my arm in a caring manner but I shrugged it off before walking from the now finished battle and into the trees where the newborns had first arrived from.

I heard my name being shouted from behind me but I ignored it and carried on. The forest got darker, but it was like something was forcing me to continue, to get away. I heard a disturbance in the bushes nearby and within seconds I had a newborn teenage girl pinned to a tree by her throat.

"Please! I didn't want to fight! They made me, please!" She begged and I looked at her for a moment as she continued to struggle against my grasp.

'_She is just a scared little girl who didn't ask for this life, none of us did'_ I thought as I held her there for less then a second longer_. _I let her go and she fell to the floor, dry sobs emitting from her as she covered her face with her hands.

"What's your name?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her, trying to give the impression of sympathy.

"Bree, Bree Tanner." Bree said with fearful yet intriguing eyes as she observed me.

"Well then, Bree Tanner, today's your lucky day." I said with a small smile. "Because your not going to die."

I held out my hand and after a moment of hesitation Bree took it. I led her from the forest and back into the clearing. I heard one of the wolves growl, but for the first time ever I hissed at them, warning them to stay away. I had never seen sadness in their eyes before, but that's all the Pack portrayed right now.

"You should probably leave now, the Volturi will be here soon." Carlisle said and Sam nodded, shooting one last sad look at me before commanding his Pack to leave the area.

It was only then that I noticed Jacob. I had wondered whether he would join the fight or stay with Edward and Bella, who I imagined would get here any moment.

Out of nowhere a newborn flew at Leah. Releasing a howling cry she tried desperately to fight off the newborn trying to crush her. The Pack, Emmett and Jasper all ran to her aid but it was Jacob who got there first, he was also attacked by the newborn who succeeded in crushing him, causing him to revert back to his human form. Sam and Paul ripped the newborn off of Jacob's body and attacked him with brutality until there was nothing left of him but ripped clothes.

Carlisle ran over to Jacob as Leah nudged his human form gently. I did not move, they would not need me and I wasn't about to give them support after what had just happened. Jacob was my friend; they all were, but I trusted them to let me fight and they tried to stop me, even after we had discussed it the night before. Bree walked over to Esme who smiled at the child and they began to talk, obviously explaining what had happened back there.

I heard a branch crack around three miles and I spun around at a speed which made the others look up with shock.

"There coming." Was all I said with a little more anxiety then I had hoped for and Carlisle commanded the Pack to get Jacob out of sight by a good few miles. They did as they commanded and left the area with a good speed.

The smell of the burning bodies would be enough to cover their scent and I returned to the family as we stood next to the fire; some of them spoke quietly, but I remained silent and watched the forest for movement. I kept my distance from them and Emmett tried to reach over to me; but I moved further away, refusing to look at any of them.

I would deal with their overprotective behaviour later, but for now I was focused on keeping the Volturi threat at bay. Edward and Bella arrived quickly and they informed us that Victoria and Riley were dead, something which would have normally pleased me.

Bree stood behind us, she looked terrified but I would make sure she would live through this. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, obviously being shown thoughts from earlier when I was fighting. So now they knew, I could fight for myself better then any of them ever could. I had held back, but I wasn't about to lay down and take it from big and baldy.

The air changed suddenly, it felt colder and darker. I knew what this meant as I could hear the unnecessary breathes of people around me increase. I looked up to witness the Volturi appear from behind the darkness of the trees. Glenn, Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec arrived with a severe grace.

"This is it." I heard Emmett say, and he had no idea how right he was about to be…

…...

**So! I hoped you enjoyed it! I thought it was a great scene and really showed Jonathon's skill in battle, but I promise the final battle at the end will be huge, I may even split it into two chapters!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**: D**


	22. The Trial of Bree Tanner

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! It was quite fun to write and is my first bit of canon destruction towards this story!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

It was as if time stood still as we faced the Volturi. It didn't take long for Jane to begin speaking though, although her face was ice cold and her voice was as bitter as a sub zero wind.

"I must say I am impressed to see such a result from a coven in a fight with such a large group of newborns. It is impressive indeed. I thought she was to be turned?" Jane asked, nodding towards Bella who was still a human instead of a vampire like the rest of us.

"The date is set." Carlisle replied and it didn't take Jane long to set her sights on Bree.

"Who is she?" Jane asked as she looked a Bree with venom.

"She didn't want to fight, we'll look after her." Esme said, although her nerves betrayed her as her voice shook.

"She is a criminal." Alec noted before looking back at his sister.

"Indeed she is." Jane said before standing in silence for a moment. "… Felix."

Felix marched forward as he went to rid Bree of her new found life.

_I can't just do nothing. _Was all I thought before jumping in front of Bree, causing Felix to stumble back slightly.

"I'll look after her, make sure she doesn't attack anyone and…" I was cut off as I was thrown across the field and landed with a thud.

I watched as Felix grabbed hold of Bree and prepared to kill her.

"No don't! Jane… please." I said as I looked at her, pleaing through my eyes.

For a moment I thought Felix was going to kill Bree, but just before he pulled her head off Jane responded to my plea.

"Felix. Don't bother, she's not worth the trouble." Jane said, her eyes now settled on the Cullens.

Felix shot her a look, but simply let go of the child and returned back to Demetri's side.

I felt Glenn let go of me and I slowly stood up, looking across at the telekinetic who merely wore a dark grin.

"You better make sure she behaves, or we will not hesitate to kill her next time." Jane said in the same monotone voice before turning around. "Come, I want to go home."

And with that the Volturi departed. The family congratulated each other as we moved back home and Bree was quickly talking to Alice about a variety of topics.

I kept away from the family, although both Edward and Rosalie tried to make conversation which I quickly rebuffed. I could feel my anger dying down and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I started talking again, but for now I was contempt in my mood.

Arriving back at the house, Edward quickly took Bella home while the rest of the family escorted Bree into the house.

"So, Bree. We hope you'll like it with us." Esme said as the family sat around the living room.

"I really think I would; but if it would be ok, my other vampire friends who didn't fight live in Seattle, there called Fred, Steve and Shelley. Steve and Shelley are a couple and Fred is staying with them." Bree said as she looked around the room nervously.

"As long as you stay here for a couple of nights and I can teach you about hunting and controlling your blood lust, just to keep people around you safe." Carlisle said and I felt relieve wash over me as she agreed.

It would have been rather difficult for her to control her blood lust without some form of training first.

Esme, Alice and Carlisle offered to help her settle in and while they did I stood up and left the house. I stood on the back garden as the last of my anger dissolved away and I felt a presence become stronger behind me.

Turning around I found Jasper stood looking at me, his eyes full of worry and confusion.

"Were sorry. It was a stupid thing for us to try, but we just wanted to keep you safe. If we had known you were… that good at fighting, we wouldn't have bothered. We just all wanted to keep you safe." Jasper said as he looked at the ground.

"I know…" I said somewhat reluctantly and Jasper looked up a little more hopeful. "Just, don't ever try it again."

"Never. I promise." Jasper said before smiling a little more. "Who taught you to fight Jon, I mean it's one thing fending off newborns when you were a newborn, but some of those moves you threw looked practiced and regimented and; well, incredible."

For once I let my guard down and decided to share something with my family.

"When I was a child, I used to be afraid of the monsters that hid in the dark. I was terrified to be put to bed and I would cry myself to sleep most nights. It turned out, I was right to be afraid, because I became one of those monsters. And after that, I learnt not to be afraid of the monsters that hid in the dark, or to learn how to fight them." I said as Jasper looked confused at me.

"Why not?" Jasper asked, curious to my answer.

"Because I decided to be afraid of what they were hiding from, and then I decided to learn to fight it." I said, before looking at the sunlight. "I was so afraid to take human lives and so I decided to turn myself around and hunt animals, with Carlisle's help. There are so many things you don't know about me Jasper and your probably better off not knowing. So don't ask me questions you don't want to here the answers to." I said with a little smile before walking past him, patting him on the shoulder.

"It can't be that bad." Jasper said turning around to watch me leave.

I hesitated for a moment before turning back to him, my face showing nothing but fear and apprehension.

"Oh believe me, it can be." I said with a shaken voice before returning to the house, leaving a bewildered Jasper behind.

Entering the house, Emmett looked up at me and I smiled with a look of forgiveness echoing my face.

"Hey." He said, smiling at me as he moved over on the couch to let me sit down.

"Hey." I said as I sat down, looking absently at the T.V. as the sports played across it.

"So, when did you learn your kick ass moves then?" Emmett asked looking at him with a small smirk.

"When I was so low and so dead on my feet, that it was fight or die time." I said with a truthful ruthlessness.

Emmett looked shocked and I merely smiled at him.

"It wasn't an easy life before I met Carlisle, Emmett. I didn't have anyone; well, not anyone I cared about." I said before punching him lightly on the arm. "Cheer up, we won!"

"Yeah we did!" He said punching me back and I laughed as he then hit me with a pillow.

Esme walked in and threw an envelope to me, which I caught with the precision of a master marksman.

"I don't know what it is, it was just at the door when I went out to water the plants." Esme said as she sat on the arm rest of the chair and began talking to Emmett about the battle.

I stood up and walked outside to the front, opening the letter. I looked at the writing as it read:

_Jonathon,_

_I know it has been many a year since we last saw each other, but I have only recently found out where you were staying. I wish to see you again, as I have a venture for us both to take part in._

_Meet me in New York City, in Central Park at midnight on the 22nd and I shall reveal all then._

_All the best_

_Shelby._

My heart stopped as I saw her name.

I knew I would have to leave my family at some point, but the 22nd was in two days and it would take me some of that to cross the country.

Folding away the letter, I walked back into the house knowing that I would have to depart first thing the next day. It had been around 300 years since I had last seen Shelby, and I looked forward to seeing her again.

Although what I didn't know, was that we would embark on an adventure that would put us both in danger when a full moon would shine high…

…...

**Right! So the next few chapters will be about him meeting Shelby again and then having an adventure that I have had planned out for a long while, so I hope you like it!**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, it means the world to me! **

**: D**


	23. Saying Goodbye

**Hey everyone! So here is your new chapter!**

**I really hope you'll like this one, but it is the last time we'll see the Cullens or the Pack for a while!**

**Hold on for an adventure, because I promise this next one will be amazing!**

…**...**

I sat on the couch in the Cullen house in silence. I had waited for the family to go to there rooms, even though none of them sleep.

My bag was packed and my note was written. I couldn't face the heartbreak of telling them I was leaving again, not after last time.

Standing up, I threw my backpack on and folded the note onto the table. Moving as quietly as I could, I carefully opened the door and slipped outside.

I could here voices and so I carefully poked my head up, looking for the noise that was reaching my ears. Edward and Bella were sat in a tree high up, laughing with each other as Edward caressed her face.

I found it amazing how he could resist her blood, which to me was intoxicating, so for him to keep control amazed me. I quietly moved from my position on the steps and out of the front garden.

Entering the pathway, I could hear Bella's heartbeat increase for a second and I spun around to find Edward and Bella stood in front of me, Bella looking a little shocked from Edward jumping her out of the tree.

"Where are you heading?" Edward asked as he smiled slightly, although his eyes seemed to contain nothing but sorrow and a slight bit of longing I hoped was for Bella.

"New York. I left it in a letter in the house." I said nodding towards the front door.

"You're leaving? Why?" Bella asked as she hugged me, looking slightly confused.

"I never stick around in one place for too long Bella, you know that. Plus, I'm meeting up with an old friend." I said and watched as Edward walked over to me.

I held out my hand, but he batted it away and hugged me for a half of a second.

"Be careful, I know you can look after yourself, but be careful." Edward said as he stepped back to Bella.

"And you two look after each other, and make sure Jacob's ok." I said directing that final comment at Bella.

She nodded and I turned to leave but I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Turning, I found Bella standing closer to me. The moonlight shone on her hand and a glow danced off of it.

A ring.

"I'm not telling anyone yet, but were engaged. I only put it on to show you. I hope you can come to the wedding." Bella said and I nodded with a big smile.

"Nice one, your finally making an honest man of him." I said with a big laugh as Edward glared at me. "I will try to get to the wedding, the address of the hotel I'm staying at is on that letter, so just send it there."

"August 13th." Bella merely said and I turned to look at her with a big smile. "Next year."

"Well then, I'll see you then." I said with a wink before turning away. "Oh and Edward, look after her or I'll kill ya!" I said in a whisper so he could only hear.

Hearing him chuckle I quickly found myself on the highway, heading towards La Push. I had no intention of seeing the wolves, I would just leave a note with my scent on it for them.

Sprinting through the forest I quickly arrived at the border. I knew some of the wolves would be on patrol so I just threw the note and I could hear paws in the distance.

Jumping up a tree, I watched as Embry, Jared and Leah all came into view. It didn't take them long to find the note and within seconds all three had shifted and got dressed. Embry read the note out loud and both he and Jared looked sad, although Leah remained impassive.

"No…" Was all Embry said with loss in his voice. "He doesn't know when he's coming back…"

"Ok, me and Leah will finish up the patrol and you go and tell the others, there going to be heartbroken he's gone… I guess he couldn't face saying goodbye again." Jared said as he somehow read my thoughts.

"Why does he get to have time off! I want time off!" Leah moaned but Jared just shook his head before walking off and phasing, quickly followed by Leah.

Embry just stood still for a minute, looking completely drained.

"Why?..." Was all he said to himself as he slowly turned around.

'_Don't! We need to go! No! No! NOOO!' _My head screamed but I ignored my head and landed silently next to the tree. He didn't even notice I was there as he began to walk away.

"I have to…" I said almost silently, but it was enough to stop him dead in his tracks. "I'm not very good at goodbyes."

Embry turned around to look at me. He looked startled and sad all at the same time. He ran at me, laughing as he hugged me.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye!" Embry said as he hugged me tight.

"Yeah well, I haven't got much time. I'm heading off for a while, I've got to do some stuff and meet someone I haven't met in a long time, an old friend." I said as I let him go and he pulled away a second later.

"Haven't you got time?" Embry asked looking sad as he realised his best friend was leaving again.

"I'm sorry." I said but Embry's face turned hard and angry and he pushed me slightly. I fell back, feeling confused by this act of anger.

"You're the closest thing I have to a big brother and your leaving me again!" Embry said, pushing me again but this time I grabbed him by the collar.

For a moment I saw fear in his eyes, tears threatening to leave his face. I grabbed him roughly and hugged him again.

"And you're my little brother, I hate leaving you!" I said as I finally allowed someone to get close to me.

Embry stopped shaking and merely hugged me back.

"Will you come back?" Embry asked almost like a child as he held me harder.

"Yep." Was all I could say without letting out dry sobs.

Embry pulled away and smiled at me.

"Then I'll see you later, bro." Embry said with a small smile and it was obvious he had to force himself to leave.

I watched as he left before crumpling to my knees. Embry felt like more of a brother then any of the Cullens and that was probably because I felt like I needed to protect him. But now he was my brother, maybe not through the official ways, but he was my little brother… And I would return.

Standing up, I recomposed myself and ran as fast as I could towards the east. It would be a long trip to New York, but I looked forward to seeing Shelby again and what adventure she had in mind.

I left the state of Washington at 02:00am, taking down a mountain lion just before I left. I had never been to New York and I only knew the location from a map I had 'borrowed' the Cullens home.

This would be one long goodbye.

…...

**Well a nice small chapter and the next one is really about New York and Shelby, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I really wanted to show the brother connection between Jon and Embry, because it will make for a good dynamic in the future!**

**: D Let me know what you thought! : D**


	24. The City That Never Sleeps

**Sorry for the late update, I've been really ill lately but I am back to good health and ready to kick some vamp butt! **

**Hey everyone! So, you ready for a visit to the big apple? Well, we won't be here long, but I hope you like it. I've never been to New York and I've only been to America once when I was five, but I hope to go again next year for a wedding!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

The city that never sleeps. The big apple. The place of dreams. New York.

I had never seen such a sight in my life as I walked down a street, littered with skyscrapers and hot dog stands at exactly 05:04am. It was incredibly busy as people rushed past others, some held hands and others merely watched the commotion through the windows of coffee shops, which were open incredibly early.

It was alien, it felt alien to me. I had never experienced such beautiful chaos. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

Sliding through the building crowds, I quickly entered a hotel and checked in.

I remained in my room for the rest of the day. At around 14:23pm, a piece of paper was slipped under my door and I shot up faster then any human could have dreamed off. Picking up the paper, it held only two words, two words which felt like they were stabbing me with hot white knives.

'_Were Here.'_

Opening the door, I flew out grabbing my key card. At the end of the hallway was a hooded figure. It moved faster then light and I closed my hotel door and shot after it.

I quickly realized it was headed for the roof and I slid to a stop at the door to the roof.

'_This could be a trap… but they said they would leave me alone!'_ My mind made up, I shot out of the door and onto the roof.

I slid to a stop in less then a second as I saw the person on the roof, sat on one of two fold up chairs. Moving slowly, I sat down on the opposite chair and merely looked at the other.

"Jane." I said with a taste in my mouth I couldn't describe. It was strange to look at a person I once loved and now felt nothing for.

"Jonathon." Was all she replied with, her red eyes looking over at the horizon. "I imagine you are wondering what I'm doing here."

"Well, yeah." I said as I looked at her face. She looked so cold and so… evil.

"I just came to inform you that, Aro is pleased with your work and you are free to do as you please. Felix and Alec say hello and Demetri sends his regards…" Jane said, still not looking at Jonathon.

"And you? What do you have to say to me?" I asked and Jane met my eyes in seconds.

I was hit by the burning pain I knew could only be Jane and I was thrown off my chair in extreme agony. I refused to cry out, but I imagined my face was enough to show that.

"You left me! You threw me to the dogs and you made me hate not only myself but you and everyone around me!" Jane said and I shot up in seconds, pinning her to the wall.

I fought my legs which burned with the now increase pain.

"I had no choice! They would have killed you if I hadn't have left! Are you seriously that stupid!" I said and within seconds a fist flew into my face and sent me crashing back into the chairs.

"We'll see how stupid I am when your family put a foot wrong with us and we annihilate them!" Jane said and gave me the full dose of her pain… but it wasn't enough to stop me.

I charged at her and she backed against the wall again, but this time I grabbed her shoulders and in complete rage spun her around and threw her off the edge of the building. She flew into the air and out of sight.

I felt all my anger begin to dissipate. The Volturi would never touch my family… or tell them the truth.

Leaving the roof, I quickly made my way back down to the room and resolved to remain there until the time I was supposed to meet Shelby.

As the hours ticked on, I found myself bored and uninterested, nervous about the night ahead and the challenges I would face.

At 11:39pm I left my room and found myself on the way to Central Park. The night was cold and yet there were still many people about, although when I entered the park, it felt as if the temperature dropped and only a few people remained.

Sitting on a bench out of the way, I waited for Shelby to arrive. As I waited, I reminisced over the last few days. They had been hellish and scary, yet it reminded me of the old days. The fight had been exhilarating and it pained me to admit I had enjoyed the fight more then I let on.

I also wondered if it would ever come to a confrontation with the Volturi… the Cullens were not big enough or powerful enough to take on the Volturi.

I was broken out of my dark thoughts as I noticed a figure stood above me. Her shiny blonde hair and her funny smile. I hadn't heard her coming and I had guessed she had muted herself.

"Howdy stranger." Shelby said, her Italian accent now gone and replaced with a slight American one. "It's been a while."

I shot up and hugged her, into which she returned the favour.

"It's been a long time." I replied as I let her go and she smiled.

"What happened then, did the Volturi get you?" Shelby asked as she sat down next to me.

"Not at first, but I actually joined for a while, well, nineteen years." I said with a small laugh as she looked slightly shocked.

"Was it as good as they said it would be?" Shelby said with a small accepting giggle.

"Not bad." I replied and we both simultaneously laughed out loud.

In the following hours we talked about the Volturi, the Cullens and most of all what happened to Shelby. She had swam to Africa and met up with an Amazonian tribe. She stayed with them for a while before returning to England to try and find me, but as I would have been in Germany at the time, she had had no luck.

"I did run into Alistair though." Shelby said, her voice slightly darker and a little sadistic. "I kicked his head in, unfortunately he got away before I could finish the job… so, the Cullens, they don't know any of your real life?"

"Nope, I'm hoping it stays that way… I don't think they would ever forgive me if they discovered the truth." I said with a small sigh and Shelby put her arm around me.

"I think you're a lot more charming then you think you are." Shelby said with a laugh and a wink and I shook my head, it felt as if she had never been away. "Now, I didn't come here just to catch up."

I smiled again and watched her curiously as she readied herself to explain the adventure we were to embark on.

"Now, say no if you don't fancy it, but… I have hired a crew of humans and were going to go to the northern Canada on a sea boat to hunt down whatever has killed a group of researchers. Police think it was a polar bear, but when I was sent the attack features from one of my friends in the force, it didn't look like a polar bear attack… it looked like a Werewolf one… and lots of them." Shelby said and I am pretty sure that my entire body froze all at once.

The last time I had saw a Werewolf I had almost died and it had been in Canada. Could the pair of us really take on a pack, even without the full moon they were notoriously hard to kill in human form.

But before I thought it through, my mouth had said a word that I didn't want it too.

"Ok."

And with that, we were off.

…...

**Well I hoped you enjoyed, the next chapter should be up shortly and I promise I won't make you wait for that long again!**

**:D**


	25. Ice and Water

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and here is the next!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Myself and Shelby arrived at the dock at exactly 06:40am and were met by six human crew members.

The first man was a big, round man with grey stubble and a flat cap.

"Hello! I'm Henry, your captain." Henry said as he shook both our hands, not bothered by our icy touches. "This is the rest of the crew."

He went through telling us about each member of the crew. The first was Polly, the navigator. She was a small posh looking lady who looked like she was a little too far up her own backside. The second was a man called Romeo. He was from Mexico and he was incredibly friendly, and he was built like a brick house and I suspected he had more muscles then sense. The third was a regular looking American, his name was Luke. He had short blonde hair and a friendly smile. His eyes lingered on me for a little while after and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. The fourth was a girl in her twenties called Kathreen. She was black and had long dark hair, reminding me of Zafrina from the Amazonian coven, who I had met during a trip with Carlisle.

The last man was in his late fifties, his eyes never left me or Shelby through out the whole introductions. Before we had chance to meet him, he had climbed onto the ship climbed out of the sight.

"Professor Webber, I hope all this is to your satisfaction." Henry said, turning to Shelby.

"Professor…" I said only loud enough for her to hear and she smiled lightly as she looked at Henry.

"Yes, it's seems perfect. Jonathon, don't worry about him." Shelby said nodding towards the man who had boarded the ship. "His names David, he isn't the friendliest of people. Now, maybe you should get on board while me and the captain discuss supplies and everything else."

I nodded and climbed onto the ship, followed by Luke who moved incredibly quick up the ladder.

As I boarded the ship, I helped him up and he blushed and quickly made his excuses.

"Is he ok?" I asked Romeo as he also got on the ship.

"Yeah, we've all been together for about three years. He's a little shy around people, especially people like you." Romeo said, his Mexican accent barely scraping his speech.

I was shocked as my mind twisted and turned over what he meant.

"What do you mean, people like me?" I asked, trying not to see too shocked or worried.

"You look around the same age. He is a bit shy at first, but he likes people to not judge him." Romeo said as he helped Kathreen up onto the ship.

"Why?" I asked and Kathreen laughed as she smiled at me.

"You'll see, it's not our place to say. But, he's as strong as an ox, but not stronger then Romeo here and he's got a sense of humour to match Henry." Kathreen said and it was only then that I noticed she had two pistols on belts on each leg and a knife around a belt around her waist.

"You don't seem like a ship member." I said nodding towards the weapons.

"No, I travel with these guys to keep them safe. I've got three black belts, gun training and I was in the CIA for a spell." Kathreen said as she flicked her hair back.

"And then you joined this ship?" I asked, a little confused at her change of job.

"I had met these guys once or twice and they were once attacked by pirates near Somalia. So, they figured they could do with a bodyguard and I was the girl for the job. We travel the world, doing stuff for different people who hire us." Kathreen said before Polly pushed past them all, smiling politely at me before leaving.

"What's with her?" I asked as Polly left the area.

"Oh, she's a fun one she is. This is her first trip as we lost our last navigator a few weeks ago after he retired, he was ninety seven to be there. But, apart from that we have all been here now, what? Three years?" Romeo asked, and Kathreen nodded.

"Wow, well at least I'm not the only newbie around here then." I said and they both laughed before leaving me to it.

The ship was a big place and I imagined it would be fun to look around at, but for now I had plans to wait for Shelby.

Climbing on board, Henry nodded before muttering something about going to get the ship ready.

Shelby pulled herself up and we walked onto the deck of the ship. Standing on it, I noticed the ship was actually very big for a boat of this kind.

"So, what's with the whole professor thing?" I asked Shelby as she wrapped her jacket around her pretending to be cold.

"Oh, well I got myself a degree you see and got myself a few contacts." Shelby replied and I realised something I had missed before. "I've met this team a few times, and they're the best of the best."

"Your eyes, there… like mine." I said, looking confused as she smiled at me.

"I've been veggie for a century." Shelby said and I laughed a little. "I met another coven up in Alaska, the Denali's. They showed me how to do it."

"Oh yeah, they're like my extended family. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and… Eleazar." I had forgotten about Eleazar.

He had also been in the Volturi, joining a few years after I left. We had met after that and he had promised not to tell the Cullens about me, although I was a great threat according to Aro back in the day, something which I was rather proud of.

"Does he know?" Shelby asked, as if she were reading my mind.

I merely nodded and she rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Oi! This isn't the love boat, get a room!" Henry laughed as he came out onto the ships deck followed by a still glowering David.

"Yeah, he wishes." Shelby said with a wink before entering the ship.

"Well, we better get a moving. Fire up those engines David and see if you can put a smile on that face while your at it!" Henry bellowed with another smile and David skulked away.

"Hey." I heard a voice from behind me and found Luke standing behind me.

"Hi, you alright." I asked, my best human impression coming to the front.

"Yeah, so, you been on many boats?" Luke asked as he attempted small talk. He seemed to be nervously tapping his right hand on his leg as he talked.

"A couple, I went to Spain on one once." I said, which was completely true, although it was in 1712 and I was still human as I headed for war. "How long have you been on this boat?"

"Four years now. I am an expert when it comes to repairing the ship, but I kind of miss my family sometimes." Luke said as he looked out to sea as the ship began to set off. "I mean, we get three months off a year, in the winter and the spring together of course."

"Ah right, missing ya girlfriend are you." I said with a laugh as he seemed to examine a piece of small machinery next to him.

"Boyfriend." He said with a smile and I just nodded my head.

"Ah, sorry mate. You just didn't seem…" I said, now feeling a bit awkward.

"Don't worry pal, not many people even let it cross there mind. I've been with him for three years now, he's a year younger." Luke said as he laughed slightly. "Miss him though… You got anyone special?"

"I did, but me and her didn't work out… she was full of, pain." I said wincing at the word 'Pain' itself.

"Jon! We need you on the bridge!" Shelby yelled through a door and I nodded, saying goodbye to Luke and running up the stairs to a small door leading into the bridge area.

I looked back one more time, into the water that I knew would eventually become ice. And the thing about Ice was, it also gave off a reflection…

…...

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I really hope you like the new characters! There a bit different, but we'll be exploring a lot about them and I shall be hosting a vote in two chapters time, I won't tell you what for yet, but four characters are in the running to become something, a little less human…**

**: D**


	26. Down in the Depths

**Well hello everyone! Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

…**...**

Three days past and I couldn't believe how quickly they did. I still had yet to talk to Polly or David, but Romeo had proven to be an incredible amount of fun, Kathreen had kept us all entertained with stories of past missions and Henry would never stop talking about the sea and how he loved it. Jamie had kept to himself a lot, but he was still as friendly as ever.

I stood at the front of the ship, the night had set in and the stars shone high in the sky. I felt the cold wind on my face, trying it's best to damage me but failing miserably. All it did was make me lust for my old human life.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shelby asked as she came down the front of the ship.

"Thinking." I replied as I looked back to her with a smile. "How long are we away from Canada?"

"A few more days." Shelby replied as she leant over the railings of the ship. "You seem, tense. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not a big fan of Werewolves…" I said as I joined her in leaning over the railings.

"No, me neither. They're tough to kill even in human form and there much stronger then us in wolf form. You ever met one?" Shelby asked me as she looked at me with a look of curiosity.

"Yeah, once. In Canada for a matter of a fact. I hunted weeks for it, because they smell like your favourite food… no, they smell better. When I found it I was so weak I barely had enough strength to run from it… It was almost like a trap, like I had been lured into hunting it." I said as I turned back to looking at the sky.

"I met one in Siberia once. He was in human form and it took me a lot for me not to attack him… I did eventually though, and he fought me off in human form with some serious skill. Unfortunately, it was a full moon and he turned. I had fed for a few days so I wasn't that strong… but, luckily I managed to escape and get away from him. He hunted me for weeks, but in the end I managed to get away." Shelby said as she looked up to the stars. "Anyway, I think someone's coming, I'll leave you too it." Shelby said as she sniffed the air before turning around.

Shelby pretended to yawn as David boarded the deck and Shelby smiled and nodded at him, something he didn't bother to reply to.

Shelby left and I found myself alone with David. Surprisingly, he stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I smiled at him and he nodded.

"You've got a good soul." He said and I felt a little confused by his comment.

"I'm sorry?" I said as I felt confused by him.

"To say you're a vampire and all." David said as he looked out at the sea. "I trust you more then I trust anyone else on this ship."

"How do you know what I am?" I asked as he smiled slightly and leant back on a part of the ship.

"I've met another like you, not Shelby, but another like you. He didn't have your gold eyes, but he was still a good person. He told me lot's of secrets and lots of different things about your kind and the werewolves were hunting." David said and I felt shocked as one would so openly tell of vampires.

"What was his name?" I asked as he grabbed something from a toolbox and began tinkering with a mechanism.

"Well, it was thirty years ago… um, we met in a bar and we shared stories over how much we hated the British… oh, sorry. Garrett! His name was Garrett!" David said before continuing with his tinkering. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

"Bloody Garrett! I'll frigging kill him." I said and David laughed slightly.

"So, you know him." David said as he nodded at his machine. "I tend to keep my distance from people like you, but you seem good… British but good."

"Thanks… a bit racist, but thanks." I said with a smile and David left, seeming a little happier then before.

I hadn't seen Garrett for over ten years since the Cullens through a house party when they were leaving an area and Garrett invited himself along, and like every single time myself and Garrett met, we would argue about our nations.

Walking inside, I found myself walking down the dingy hallway and I felt my throat burning slightly. I hadn't eaten in three days now and I knew I could last a good couple of months, and hopefully with Bella's wedding in less then a month we wouldn't be still be on here.

I had heard horror stories from the Volturi about what happens to Vampires who don't feed enough. They start to lose their speed and strength and quickly become unable to move. I mean, it takes around five or six months for that to happen, but I had only ever gotten to two months and the pain was agonizing.

Forgetting my horrific thoughts, I quickly decided to search the ship for entertainment. I found the engine room, the navigation room and the store rooms before finding something that made me shiver slightly. In the depths of the ship, a big black cage stood at the back of a hallway with engine parts in it.

Chains hung off the cage walls and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"I suppose you wonder what that is?" A voice asked and I turned to find Henry, his usual smile gone and a more serious face had appeared.

"Well, it's a bit creepy yeah." I said as Henry walked to stand next to me.

"This was a hunting ship once upon a time, and sometimes they would like a fresh kill… so they would put whatever they captured in there." Henry said, shaking his head. "It disgusts me how some people could do that to animals. Anyway, let's get out of here, you look knackered."

I was slightly taken aback by the comment from Henry and I walked with him to the end of the room, glancing back at the cage for just a moment before leaving the dark room for now.

I had a horrible feeling that I would see that room again in the not so distant future.

Walking back to my room, I sat down and found my phone flashing. I had three text's from Embry, a phone call from Alice and Esme and a text from Seth.

Embry was very concerned that I hadn't replied, so I text him to say that I was ok and that I would be back soon. Seth wondered where I had gone and I just told him that I was heading to Canada for a bit of a Ski trip, after which he informed me Jacob had disappeared and Canada was also where they thought he was.

Esme practically bit my ear off for leaving and not saying goodbye, but she had softened when she had heard I just couldn't face saying goodbye again. Emmett had shouted at me before warning me that if I didn't come back for Bella and Edward's wedding he would sit on me for a whole hour, and Carlisle and Alice had both been happy to hear from me, even though they were both slightly concerned.

Laying down, I locked my room door and pretended to sleep, thinking about the days that would follow and how I would try and talk to more of the crew.

But all night, I couldn't get out of my head that cage and it's chains…

…

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! David is funny because he has spoken to Garrett and he's pretty old, so he is sort of losing it a bit.**

**: D Hope you enjoyed it!**


	27. Three Days

**Hey guys, here is your next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is a little lighter, but don't expect the story to get lighter, it will only get darker from now on.**

**: D**

…**...**

At fifteen minutes past one, my phone began to ring and I answered it as I lay in my bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Jonathon, it's Rosalie." Rosalie said with a hint of desperation in her voice. "I just wanted to make sure you knew something really important."

I began to get a little worried as if Rosalie sounded stressed something was definitely wrong.

"What? Is everyone ok?" I asked, sitting up as she exhaled quietly down the other end of the phone.

"Yeah! They're fine! I just wanted to tell you that you need to wear a black suit for the wedding! I swear to god if you turn up in casuals I'll kill you myself, understand?" Rosalie asked and I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Don't laugh! This isn't funny. Just make sure your back, the family misses you… including me." Rosalie added rather stubbornly.

"Aaw, does little Rosy miss me?" I asked in a funny voice and I heard her growl at the other end of the phone.

"Piss off. Just make sure you're back ok! See you soon." Rosalie said and with that the phone went dead.

I chuckled slightly before standing up and leaving the cabin. I couldn't contain boredom anymore and so I wandered down to the navigation room of the ship.

As I entered, I gathered in all the features before me. A giant glass window was at the front of the navigation room showing the deck and the sea in front. In the middle was a table with a map charter while on the other side of the room there were computers with radar equipment.

Polly was stood in the centre of the room, placing a pin on different routes they could take. She was a small woman, late thirties early forties. She had dark ginger hair which fell to her shoulders and a couple of freckles dotted her cheeks.

"Oh hello. I didn't think anyone else would be awake at this time." Polly said, slightly chipper then what I had expected. "It is only five o'clock."

"I'm an early riser." I replied as she walked over to what looked like a tea and coffee maker.

"Coffee?" Polly asked as she pulled out a cup for herself.

"Tea please." I replied and she laughed a little. "It's cause I'm British isn't it?"

She nodded and I shook my head and sat down on one of the seats.

"Then again, at least your from the north and not stuck up." She added and I couldn't help but laughing as she passed me the cup.

"That's very true." I said sipping the tea which I found quite nice under the circumstances, although I would wait for it to cool before throwing I back up. "So, are we making progress?" I asked in a friendly voice.

"Slowly but surely." She replied as she looked at the chart. "We're about to head into the Canada region now, but we might have to take a little detour as it's getting a little icy."

I nodded before looking at the radar from across the room. Using my extreme vision I could make out that there were several ships around this area, but all seemed to be stationary and were probably used for fishing.

"Were surrounded by fishing boats though." Polly said as she walked across to the radar as if she had read my mind. "We'll have to be careful not to cross paths, or we could be in some real danger with the border patrols, there pretty tight on the sea."

I nodded before walking to stand next to her.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Polly asked, her voice seemingly a little worried. "I think I've got first trip nerves or something."

"Well, it's deserted so who knows, probably just some police and a couple of angry bears, but we just need to be careful, bears can be dangerous." I replied as she looked at the screen.

"I left my kids behind for this, my kids and my husband. I'm so nervous." Polly said, her voice becoming little more then a hurt strangle.

"And you'll see them again, I'm sure of it. We're experts in this, we'll deal with it and you'll be fine. You will see your children again." I said with a small smile and she touched my arm gently.

"Wow, you're cold." She said as she pulled her hand away.

"I know." Was all I said before leaving the room and walking out onto the deck.

The moon was still in the sky, although much lower then I had expected. I stood at the front of the ship, leaning over the rails as I watched the water slowly move to accommodate the ship. I couldn't see any land anywhere and I guessed Polly had decided to move a distance away from the main land so the border patrols wouldn't find us as easily.

'_I hate this. I want to be human, have a life and live it to the fullest. I'll never get that now…'_ I thought as I watched the clear sky.

Suddenly, I heard a noise I had never heard before. Looking around, it was coming from the water and for a second I wondered whether it was some kind of monster, even though I knew that not to be true, my childish thoughts still held strong.

And then I saw it. It was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. A whale came up to the surface, it was huge and I felt my neck burn for it's blood, but I refused it the satisfaction. The whale rose and then dived back into the water, smashing it's tail and causing a splash.

A couple of droplets hit me and I laughed slightly, before saddening when I realised the truth. '_That Whale has more life in it then I do.'_

And then I felt it. A drop of water cascaded now my cheek and I brought my hand up and touched it. For a moment I felt human again and I looked out to the whale who had caused the splash.

"Thank you." Was all I could say before retreating back inside.

As I entered the cabin I found Shelby walking towards me down the long corridor.

"I've just had a call." Shelby said, whispering with a slight urgency. She looked terrified. "They killed all of the police on sight, my contact managed to escape but the line went dead, if this is a werewolf pack then there incredibly strong and confident if they are attacking people in broad daylight, and the full moon isn't for another three days, so they must have done it in human form…"

I froze and so did Shelby as we both realized what Shelby had said.

"Three days." I repeated before we both ran to the navigation room.

"Polly!" Shelby yelled as she opened the door to find Polly, David and Henry stood talking about directions. "When will we arrive, approximately."

"Three days." Polly said with a worried expression laid upon her face. "Why?"

"Three days… Three days till the full moon." Shelby said and Polly and Henry looked confused while David froze. "It's ok, just wondered."

With that we both left and were quickly followed by footsteps. David approached them with a worried face.

"You're not telling me we arrive and there's going to be fully transformed werewolves." David said with even more surprising knowledge then I had anticipated.

"Yeah, they're hard to kill for us when they're in human form, but like this they could be unstoppable. See if you can speed things up, we need a route quicker then that." I said and David nodded before running to the navigation room.

"Why before, why not after?" Shelby asked looked at me worried.

"I've got a wedding." I said with a grim voice as I looked over at a calendar that had been hung up in the hallway. "In seventeen days."

"Well, if we get there in three days, you might have a funeral first." Was all Shelby said as she exited the room.

Before I could reply my phone went off I answered it to hear Embry's voice at the other end.

"Hey." I said as I walked down the other end of the hallway.

Even as I talked to him and he told me everything about his day and how he hoped I was coming back soon, all I could think of was that I wasn't going to make that wedding… or anything else for that matter.

…...

**So, I hope you like** **chapter, even if it seems a bit nice at the start I thought I would give it a darker edge at the end!**

**: D**


	28. From Canada With Death

**Merry Christmas everyone! And the world didn't end! BONUS!**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and to the guest who said I was dragging it on and that it was interesting, I like to think of it as a big build up to a satisfying conclusion.**

**: D Anyway, on with the show!**

…**...**

_Five hours later._

"We will arrive tomorrow, but I can't get us there any quicker." Polly warned myself and Shelby as we sat in the navigation room.

"Yeah, we've already got all engines on full power, there's no way of getting there any faster, you'll just have to hold tight." Henry said as he looked at his watch before leaving the room.

Romeo, Kathreen and Luke all entered the room after finishing up there days work.

"So, tomorrow ay. The big day!" Romeo said with a cheerful exterior that I had not expected.

"Yeah, it should be good." I replied as I felt at my throat, which was burning slightly more.

The conversation continued and I excused myself asI walked to my room and looked in the mirror. My eyes had definitely gone a shade darker, and although it wouldn't be noticeable to a human it was a stark reminded to me that my hunger was quickly approaching.

I wasn't worried for the human's as it would take quite a lot of starvation for me even to consider killing a human. I had killed many, but even with the Volturi I refrained from killing the ones who would be missed… I still remember that village and it shall always haunt me.

Leaving the room, I laid down on my bunk and resolved to wait until the next day and whatever it may hold.

_The next day_

I felt the ship pull to a stop, I heard the engines begin to slow and I could hear the footsteps of someone approaching me in my ever awake slumber.

The door opened to reveal Shelby.

"We're here." Was all she said and I stood up, moving to door faster then the blink of an eye.

I walked down to the deck and went out into the cold air. I was met with an magnificent sight.

Large mountains peaked into the sky and forest of trees lay near the shore. There were no people anywhere near us and I walked down the plank that led from the boat.

I jumped onto the ground and smiled as I stamped my foot on the fresh earth. Everyone was there, even Polly and David.

"Right, so me, David and Polly will look after the ship while you're all gone." Henry said to Shelby as the groups got ready. "Keep safe and keep vigilant, these bears could be anywhere."

The group fell apart as everyone began talking to each other and said their goodbyes.

David caught my arm and I turned to look at him.

"Be careful kid, I know you are probably older and certainly a thousand times tougher then me, but just be careful." David said and I smiled lightly.

"Good luck." Polly said hugging me. "You're still very cold."

"It's my nature." I replied and she laughed a little before moving to say goodbye to Kathreen.

"Well, good luck." Henry said, shaking my hand. "All of you be safe."

And with that, the three crew members boarded back on the ship and raised the platform.

"Right team, let's get going. Jonathon, as you are a tracker I think you should go first." Shelby said and I shot daggers at her. "Hey, I'm the scientist, play your part." She whispered as I moved closer to her.

I looked around for a minute before nodding.

"This way." And with that, we walked into the forest as I followed what I thought was the loose scent of humans, knowing that as Werewolves smell different to each vampire, it would be impossible to track them.

…...

_Five Hours Later_

It had been a long five hours and the group had to have numerous pit stops, in which I threw up the tea I had given earlier once I had excused myself.

We were still walking on but I was completely focused on the smell of humans as Kathreen began to speak.

"So, how long have you been a tracker." Kathreen said as she walked with me at the front.

"A year or so, I'm only eighteen." I lied and she nodded slightly, before looking around.

Romeo and Luke stood in the middle while Shelby stayed at the back.

"So, we've been given a rookie for this have we?" Romeo laughed and I turned back and smiled.

"Well, you'll see when we find these… bears." I said as I put my hand up and stopped the entire group. "Stay here."

Kathreen looked like she was about to object, but instead merely nodded and I began to slowly walk forwards.

I approached some shrubbery and pushed my way through until I was completely engrossed in the tangled mess until I came out on the other side of a clearing surrounded by woods.

I gasped as I found myself looking at sixteen bloody and eaten corpses. Two horses were also dead and I could smell more dead animals nearby, which I guessed were the other horses.

"Guys, come quickly!" I yelled and they all entered the clearing.

Kathreen showed no emotion on her face, Shelby and Luke wore a look of horror and disgust as they entered. While Romeo threw up and looked horrified.

"What the hell could have done this?" Kathreen asked as she walked over to a corpse and kicked it. "This wasn't a bear."

"Then what?" Luke asked as the whole group walked into the middle of the clearing.

"No idea." Kathreen replied as she knelt down and examined the officer's corpse. "These were the police though."

"Right, we should camp here for the night." I said as I looked at the bodies.

"What? Are you crazy?" Romeo asked as he looked like he was going to throw up.

"No, he's smart. Very smart. Why would whatever did this come back, they finished there meal and now will have gone off and gone looking for something else." Kathreen replied as she picked up a body and threw it into the bushes nearby.

"These people deserve a proper burial." Luke said as I threw another body into the shrubbery.

"And they will, we have just got to make sure we don't end up with them." Shelby replied as she dragged a body into the brush, making it look like she was struggling with the weight, even though she could have held them all up in the air with one arm, horses included.

A while later and we had cleared the area and set up the tents. We all had separate ones and in the middle was a camp fire.

"Now, before we head to bed I suggest that if anything happens in the night you don't wander off, it'll just make you die quicker." Kathreen said as she tried to give a pep talk.

"What, Kathreen is trying to say." Shelby pitched in as Kathreen looked confused from the interruption. "It's better to stick together so no one gets lost or hurt."

"That's what I just said." Kathreen remarked as she sat down and Shelby sat next to her.

"Right, anyone mind if I try to go to sleep?" Romeo asked as he looked around, still a little worried.

"No, go for it." I said with a smile and I watched as one by one they all retired to the tent.

"I'll take the first watch." I said to Kathreen and she nodded.

"What time will you need me to swap with you?" Kathreen asked as Shelby climbed into her tent.

"I won't, I'll be alright tonight. Night." I said and Kathreen hesitated before heading into her tent.

I quickly found the scent of a moose, but I was reluctant to leave the camp for two reasons. One the camp might be attacked while I left, and two it might not be a moose at all… Moose was my favourite smell, so I could actually be hunting a werewolf instead, as they smell like your favourite thing.

So instead I held my thirst and sat holding watch over the night, and what a night it would be…

…...

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Lots of action coming, I promise! And then, were into Breaking Dawn… kind of.**

**:D**


	29. The Children of the Moon

**Hey guys, so we're really getting the ball rolling now! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

…**...**

It was around midnight when I realised something wasn't right. The fire had flickered down to nothing but an ember, and I had remained vigilant all through the long hours of the night.

I could smell three moose's nearby, it was almost too good to bare and I had to fight all my instincts to attack.

Hearing a tent being unzipped, I found Shelby wide eyed and looking around.

"Can you smell that, it smells like three brown bears… there my favourite food." Shelby said as she licked her lips and looked ready to set off.

"Wait!" I whispered in a harsh tone and she looked at me confused. "I can smell three moose's… It's them."

Before we could discuss anything else a man ran out into the clearing at human speed. He had a bald head and looked as if he was in his late thirties.

Two more men ran behind him. They all wore long green trench coats. One had longer blonde hair and the other had brown cropped hair.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." The bald man said as he laughed slightly. "Two vampires and some humans on what, an expedition?"

"No, we're hunting." Was my reply and he looked at me as he tilted his head slightly.

"Hunting what?" The blonde one said as he narrowed his eyes at Shelby.

"You." Was all Shelby said and a thick layer of tension weaved between the two groups.

Suddenly, Luke, Romeo and Kathreen all jumped out of there tents looking confused.

"Who are you?" Luke asked as the three of them joined us on our side of the clearing.

"We're just travellers, just hunting." The one with brown cropped hair said as he sniffed the air. "And it looks like we just found a meal."

"You don't have to do this." I said, trying to buy the peace with them as they snarled.

"We knew you would come. We had planned on it." The Bald one said as he snarled again.

Before I had chance to reply he spoke again.

"Sebastian, get take the humans, me and Jamie will deal with the vampires." The bald one said and smiled a sickening smile.

"Yes Deano." Was all Sebastian the blonde one said and he ran incredibly quickly at the humans.

"Run!" Was all I yelled before the one with black hair called Jamie tackled me.

I rolled onto the ground with him above me and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying up and smashing him through a tree. I heard gunshots and I shot up to help the humans but before I could Jamie had already shot back and grabbed me, spinning me around and punching my face. I fell to the floor and swept his feet from underneath him. Werewolves were incredibly strong when they were in human form, but they were no match for a vampire.

Before he could get up, I jumped over him and grabbed his head, pulling it over my shoulder and ripping it from his body. His bloody remains fell to the floor as Shelby kicked Deano through a tree.

"Come on!" I yelled and we gave chase after Sebastian and the humans.

It only took us seconds to pick up the scent and a couple more to arrive there at vampire speed.

Sebastian had ripped Romeo's head off and was about to launch at a wounded Luke and an out of ammo Kathreen.

Shelby reacted faster then me and grabbed Sebastian's leg in a flash, spinning him around and throwing him through the trees. I listened for them to return, but I could only hear retreating sounds of heartbeats. They had gone, for now.

Kathreen held Luke up as he looked down at his scratched leg.

Shelby moved at vampire speed and held up Luke, laying him gently down as Kathreen looked terrified.

"It's ok." I said as she backed away from me. "We're not going to hurt you."

"He said, vampires… you're vampires." Kathreen asked as she looked terrified.

"… Yes, and they were Werewolves, but trust me, we are the good ones." I said hesitantly knowing I was breaking one of the biggest vampire laws. "We only hunt animals, that's why are eyes are golden."

"I don't trust you." Kathreen said, clutching at her knife which lay in her belt.

"Listen, you're going to have to trust us or you'll end up like Romeo." I said, trying not to breathe take in the scent of his dead bleeding body.

Kathreen recoiled slightly as she thought I was going to kill her.

"No, not like that. But they will come back and kill you if you don't stick with us. Please, I'll explain everything." I said as Shelby raised Luke's leg before standing up and backing away, holding her nose. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, or I'll lose it." Shelby said and she turned around and closed her eyes for a minute.

I started forward but Kathreen lunged at me, knife in hand and even though I could have moved, I chose not to bother as the knife snapped off of me and Kathreen was left holding the handle.

She backed away, wide eyed and I sighed slightly.

"Please, I'll explain everything, just calm down." Kathreen said and Shelby returned to us.

"Kathreen, you know me, we've worked together before. You know you can trust me." Shelby said as she looked very serious at Kathreen.

"I don't trust anyone, remember, I'm ex CIA." Kathreen said as she seemed to relax slightly. "Will Luke be ok?"

"Couple of hours and that leg will be as good as new, it's just a small sprain." Shelby said as she looked down at a visibly scared Luke. "Right, let's explain."

…...

We told them about vampires and how we only hunted animals, we left out the Volturi but did mention the strict rules surrounding vampires revealing there selves to humans.

Kathreen and Luke had eventually taken it in, and although they both seemed scared of us, they would stay with us as we gave them the best chance of surviving.

We trekked through the forest at speed, stopping only when Kathreen or Luke needed food.

At one particular rest spot, Luke asked a rather worrying question.

"When will they come back?" He asked me as Shelby and Kathreen began to get out supplies.

"I doubt until tomorrow night, it's a full moon and they will be transformed… that's when they make us feel like the humans and there the vampires. They aren't un-killable, but it takes a lot more then it would to kill them when there human." I said and Luke just nodded.

"Thank you." Kathreen said to me and I looked at her confused. "You saved our lives earlier, and even if I have just been thrown into this new world, you still saved us. So thanks."

"You're very welcome." I replied with a small smile.

…...

**So, the next chapter should be longer! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	30. Hope in the Dark

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is going to really propel the story forward!**

**Warning: It contains some rather dark material! **

**: )**

…**...**

The following day and everyone was on their guard, especially myself and Shelby.

Trekking through the forest had not been an easy task, especially with Luke's leg in the shape it was. He had had to have several stops during the day and as night approached I felt myself becoming even more tense.

We had stopped just before a clearing, and Luke was currently resting his leg on a rock while Kathreen was pacing rather frantically. I stood listening for anything that might give the werewolves location away, but they had probably spent their whole lives running from vampires, so I guessed they would know how to evade us.

Shelby walked to me and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this." Shelby said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you didn't know this would happen. It's not your fault, have you ever faced a pack of werewolves before?" I asked thinking back to my time in the Volturi.

"No." Shelby said shaking her head as she looked at me with a worried expression.

"When I was in the Volturi, they would send two vampires for every one werewolf. If we were lucky, we'd get to fight them in human form and we'd tear them apart… if we weren't, we would struggle. Even myself and Felix, as we would usually partner up, even we would find it hard to fight one of them. So now we're hopelessly out matched. We'd also have fed when I was with the Volturi just before the battle, but I can't smell any food around hear due to the fact all I can smell is moose, which I am cautious in case it turns out to be them." I said and Shelby shook her head.

"I'm so sorry… I'm gonna get us all killed." Shelby said and I shook my head and hugged her.

"No, we can survive this. We just got to fight them well." I replied and Shelby nodded before stepping out of the hug and walking back over to Luke.

Looking up, it seemed to only take a few moments for the darkness to creep into the light and vanquish it from sight. The moon rose slowly and we all froze when a howl emitted through the woods.

"Shit!" Shelby yelled and with desperation scooped Luke up on her bag and began to run.

I did the same with Kathreen, who protested loudly, but I continued to run at an unusually slower pace as my body slowed from lack of food.

Then I heard it, under three miles away was the sound of a chaotic heart that felt as if it had been ripped apart and put back together again.

"There coming! We haven't eaten for over two weeks, we're not strong enough to fight them!" I yelled, even if two weeks was barely anything, it could mean the difference between who won this fight.

The sound of heavy panting and large monstrous steps charging towards them cut through the ears of both myself and Shelby and before we had any time to react the first werewolf jumped over us and ripped Kathreen from my back.

With a scream the werewolf plunged his grey claw-hand into her body and ripped out what I could only assume was part of her digestive system. He snapped her neck then threw her to the floor, where she remained lifeless.

I raged with anger, jumping across the clearing we had been running through I kicked the werewolf in the head and sent him flying through the trees.

Before I could follow, the second werewolf tackled me to the ground and grabbed my leg, swinging me around before throwing me into Shelby, who was currently sprinting away with Luke.

The force that I hit Luke and Shelby was so powerful that I shattered Luke's skull in an instant and both I and Shelby let out feral growls as Luke's blood splattered us.

We had to resist the urge to lick the blood off of us as our rages enveloped us. Shelby shot like a missile at the werewolf, but the second wolf charged back out of the trees and attempted to throw a swift kick at her face, but Shelby slid under his giant foot and punched him in the back as she went, which caused him to howl in pain.

Shelby arrived at the second wolf and jumped up, flipping over his head, and landing behind him. I arrived a second later and punched the werewolf in the face, causing him to fly back. The second werewolf dove at me from behind and I was thrown to the floor.

Using a manoeuvre I had taught myself when under an opponent, I flipped my legs so that they caught the werewolf's left ankle and spun us over so we rolled onto the grass. I stood up first and dove at the werewolf, but he shot up onto his legs and caught my throat in his giant hand. He slammed me onto the ground, but I rolled out of his grasp before he could harm me again.

Shelby jumped on his back and grabbed his head, and pulled causing him to scream as she began to rip his head off. A second later and two giant grey hands grabbed Shelby from behind and slammed her into the floor behind the hurt werewolf.

Before Shelby had time to react, the werewolf she had injured turned around grabbed her head and with a raging howl ripped it off and flung it across the clearing.

My world stopped as I watched the head fly into the forest and before I knew it the injured werewolf was holding me down while the second stood behind me. I felt a sharp claw slam into my back and before I knew it I was slammed into the floor. I felt the air rush back as I knew the werewolf had raised it's arm and I waited for it to smash in my head, but it did not.

The arm flew down and smashed my back enough to cause me to begin to black out. The last of my thoughts went from why didn't he kill me to, it will take longer for me to heal as I haven't fed yet.

Then I black out as he smashed my upper back as well.

…...

Waking up, I found myself in deep pain. My back had healed, but something else felt wrong. I tried to move my arms… nothing. I tried to move my legs… nothing.

Opening my eyes I found myself enclosed in a huge cage. It quickly occurred to me I was in the hull of the ship I had arrived in.

Strung up before me, outside the cage were the bodies of Polly and Henry. I couldn't see David's anywhere, but it didn't matter. What scared me more was the fact that I was slumped against the wall, while my arms and legs had been separated and then tied to the chains on the wall just far enough away so I could re-attach them.

My neck was also tied to the wall. I didn't know how long I had been here, but I could feel my throat burning just as much as it had done on the field before I had passed out.

Opening the door to the cage, I looked up to see Sebastian and Deano smiling at me. They were in human form and looked almost sinister.

"We killed the crew, just to tempt you a little more, we slit their throats. HAHA." Deano laughed and Sebastian smiled slightly as he looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at Deano, whose face surprisingly softened.

"Our freedom." He said as he patted Sebastian on the arm, who took it as his time to leave. Deano watched him go and then crouched down next to me. "I had a clan of twenty wolves once, I'm over six hundred years old and I was once the leader and ruler of the whole werewolf race… But then came the Volturi, then came Aro and Caius and Marcus and… you."

I tensed as I realised he knew who I truly was.

"They said you were the best, maybe there is hope for us yet." Deano said as he smiled slightly.

"You caught me by surprise and used my grief as your advantage, I wouldn't bet on you winning a fair fight. Now answer my question." I reiterated with a stern look, although I truly wanted to scream.

"We were ordered to kill those humans to attract your friend Shelby's attention, and in turn, hopefully yours. That's why Jane went to check on you in New York, just to make sure you were there. They told us they would kill all three of us unless we helped them capture you and bring you back to the Volturi. We would get there quicker, but in the fight with your captain, he blew two of the engines, meaning it's going to take us months to get you there. I hope your in for quite a ride. It's nothing personal." Deano snickered before standing up and closing the door. "Night Night, Sleep Tight."

The door closed and I felt as if my whole world was collapsing around me. It was the Volturi, all of it. Killing my friend, killing innocent humans and dragging me back to Volterra just so they could kill me there selves.

The pain from my arms and legs threatened to make me scream, oh how I could have screamed at that moment.

But I bit my tongue, hoping that someone would help me. If I stayed in here months, it would take me the best part of a month to put my arms back together due to the fact I wouldn't have eaten for months.

Then I heard footsteps. Looking up, I saw David looking at me from the other side of the cage.

"How?" Was all I could say without screaming.

"I use the engine to mask my smell, they don't even know I'm on board. I'm going to get you the key, I don't know long it will take, but I promise that I will return." David whispered and with that he slipped back into the shadows as I remained helpless.

Hope. That was all I could do, hope or be doomed trying…

…...

**So, I hope you liked this chapter! It certainly propelled everything forward!**

**: D **


	31. The Blood Line

**Hey everyone! Here is your new chapter, really hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, we're really close to approaching Breaking Dawn, and I promise all Jonathon's secrets will be unravelled by his family! **

**: D**

…**...**

Four weeks past and I found myself in ever more depleting agony and for the first time began to notice that I was feeling… sleepy. It was a strange feeling, as if my body knew I was beginning to die and began to revert back to my human form.

I had missed Bella and Edward's wedding. For the first two weeks I could feel my phone ringing on silent as people tried to get hold of me. It died halfway through the third week, either that or everyone had stopped caring about me.

And there still had been no sign of David. I tried to listen for his heartbeat, but my hearing and eyesight were starting to deteriorate. Who knew blood could mean so much to someone.

I was worried for David, the werewolves hadn't been to see me since the day I had awoken, but unless he had kept himself well hidden, I worried he would have already been killed.

Although, I still had hope as he hadn't been strung up like Polly and Henry, who still hung in front of the cage, their lifeless eyes staring directly at me.

Footsteps approached me and I looked up to see Sebastian stood outside the cage, an cruel smile on his face.

"We'll be in Volterra in another two weeks… I hope you don't mind the wait." He said as he snickered slightly.

Then I smiled and he instantly frowned, unsure why I was smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?" He spat as he became slightly agitated.

"I'm…" I felt my voice grate and I swallowed hard, although I knew know amount of venom would make the pain go away. "I'm… going… to enjoy… killing you."

He laughed a sickening laugh and slowly walked away, still laughing to himself as he went. I glared at him, although all I could think about was the pain that soared through me from my throat and my unattached limbs.

Three hours past and I finally heard footsteps again, but this time it wasn't a wolf.

David approached the gave and with a glistening smile showed me the key.

"How?" Was all I could asked as he unlocked the cage and came over to me.

"They don't suspect that anyone else is on the ship, and since you're not going anywhere in this cage and all, it's pretty obvious they don't need to keep things stored safely." He said with a smile and I laughed slightly.

He unlocked my arms and legs and then my neck. My limbs fell to the floor and I felt nothing but sorrow.

He grabbed my arm and tried to slot it in place. The first crack in my arm stitched almost instantly, but the rest of them would take hours with the weak state I was in.

"Why is it taking so long?" David asked looking back as if he had heard something, before returning his attention to my first arm.

"B… Blood." Was all I said and he nodded slowly. "I only eat anim…al blood."

"Well I don't think you have time to be choosy." He said before grabbing out a pocket knife and standing up.

What he did next surprised me. He walked over to Polly and Henry, cut them down and then brought them over to me. Holding Henry's arm up, I looked down and it before shaking my head.

"Come on, you need to kick those wolves asses don't you? They would want you to be strong and healthy and avenge their deaths." David said as he held Henry's arm to my face again.

I nodded and sunk my teeth into Henry's skin. My body immediately reacted as I sucked the body dry of the cold blood, although there wasn't much due to the injuries he had sustained during his death.

After finishing Henry, I nodded to Polly and I could already feel my arm stitching back together faster.

I took what was left of her blood, which tasted cold and coppery. I had forgotten the taste of human blood and I wished I had never had to drink it, but now was not time be sentimental.

My arm stitched back together, followed by the other and then my two legs in the space of ten minutes.

"There we go, is that better?" He asked as he looked at my eyes.

"Yeah… are they red?" I asked and he nodded, to which I merely sighed and shook my head slightly.

I tried to stand up but I fell back down again. Then I realised, cold dead blood was ok for healing me but it would hardly scratch the surface of my energy issue… I needed warm alive blood.

"What's wrong?" David asked as he looked at me concerned.

"Dead, cold blood won't help my energy issue… I need alive, warm blood." I said and he merely nodded with a slight smile. "But I don't know where to get it from."

"I do." Was all he said, and I looked at him confused before he pointed to himself. "I'm an old man, I've had my life and I've seen so much… Let me help you, you'll need all of my blood if you're going to be ok."

"I can't, you've saved my life and now you want me to kill you?" I asked as he stared directly into my eyes.

"No, I want you to save yourself through me… You are a bright light in this ever darkening world. You risked your life for my friends and you haven't even been thanked for it. So thank you, now do it quickly and let it be over with… I've had my life, now you have yours." And with that, he brought his knife up to his arm, but I put my hand out.

"I'll do it." Was all I said and I put my hands to either side of his face. "Thank you, so much…"

And with that, I snapped his neck and sunk my teeth into his neck, drinking his blood until he lay bone dry on the floor.

Standing up, I felt full with blood and complete again. Although I would have to hunt soon, it would be enough to take down those pair of idiots who think they are the best in the goddamn world at fighting and killing.

I would not forget David's or any one else's sacrifice. And now, I would avenge them in style…

…...

**So! You excited for a big action chapter next? Sorry this one was a little shorter, but the next one will be a good one!**

**: D**


	32. The Howls of the Past

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and here is your next chapter!**

**It's full of action, so enjoy! It is quite a long chapter, but I really wanted to convey the power of this chapter with as much detail as possible!**

**: D**

…**...**

For a moment, I looked at David's body as it lay in the centre of the cage. He was lifeless and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Cold sweat now lay still on his body and he looked like a ghost.

I swore to remember the image for the rest of my life, because this was how kind humanity was, and how cruel our race was.

Walking away from the three bodies that lay in the cage, I walked to the bottom of the door and caught my reflection in the small square window in the top half of the door.

My eyes were blood red and I looked more fearsome then I had ever been in my entire life. I had been starved and forced to lay in that cold damp cage for months with my arms and legs ripped from me.

But now I was full of blood, and I felt more powerful then I ever had before.

I opened the door and moved faster then lighting as I shot down the corridor and smelt for my prey. I found the first scent in the navigation room, and I knew it was Sebastian. He was a horrid smelling creature, but I knew neither would smell me as they still believed they were safe… and how wrong they were.

I walked to the engine room and looked around. Two of the engines had stopped working and looked like they had caused some damage to the room, and the other two seemed to be struggling with the work of four engines.

Walking over to the pedestal in front of one engine, I found the dial was working in the red zone and much more pressure on it would cause it to overheat and well, let's say not much of the ship would be standing if that was too happen…

…...

I moved slowly towards the navigation deck and opened the door. Sebastian failed to notice me as I shut the door at lighting speed and sat down in a chair behind him.

He was busy looking through the giant window in front of him. He was looking down at Deano with a worried look on his face as if Deano was planning something a little worrying.

"What's wrong, is master not playing fetch." I said with a sinister voice that caused him to freeze on the spot.

I could see the hairs on his stand up at once and he slowly turned around to find me smiling chillingly at him, my head slightly tilted to one side. I laughed internally as he stumbled back slightly.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" I asked still smiling and he seemed frightened now.

"How?" Was all he asked and before he got another word out I threw myself out the chair, jumped over the navigation table in the centre of the room and spun him to his right hand side, pinning him to the wall by his throat.

"How! Well, to say that you are meant to be able to smell everything, you did a shit job of detecting another living crewmate on this ship, one who gave his life to get me here." I said, squeezing his throat.

I had forgotten how it felt to be strong and powerful again. I felt reborn and alive.

"Ple…ase." Was all he said and I laughed, I laughed a sickening vicious laugh in his face as he pleaded for his life.

"Do you know why the Volturi call me a perfect weapon?" I asked, looking at his scared and childlike eyes. He shook his head and I smiled sinisterly. "Because I do not give up, I never stop fighting and I tend to run low of mercy, and unfortunately you, I have none left."

I squeezed his throat until his eyes bulged and then I turned him around slammed him onto the navigation table, smashing it into pieces as he crashed through it.

I could see parts of the table had slid into his back and I raised him back up in the air, his legs dangling over a feet above the floor. I squeezed his neck tighter until I could feel blood leaking from his neck. He let out a gurgling scream and I punched him in the head so hard it snapped off the body in the neck and flew across the deck.

I looked at the disgusting sight in front of me, and for the first time in over 300 years, I felt no pity or horror at what I had done. All I could think was _'One more to go.'_

Looking through the navigation room giant window, I was surprised to see Deano was still looking over the harsh water that was fighting the engines. I imagined the sound of the waves had kept his ears from detecting his scream of his now deceased friend.

Moving to the radar, I noticed we were halfway through the Atlantic Ocean. I knew I could run back through the sea in an hour, and it would only take me a few more to get back to the Cullens. But I knew even if I hunted, my eyes would take weeks to return to there golden state… something which I feared them seeing.

Forgetting these thoughts, I shot out of the navigation room and I walked onto the deck. I walked so I was directly behind him, but I was still a good twenty feet from him.

"It's a cold day." I shouted and he turned around, surprise in his eyes. "Especially for dying."

"Where is Sebastian?" He asked, his face now looking a little more alarmed.

I held my bloodied hands up and with a smile so evil it could scare the Volturi there selves, I said "Oops."

He screamed a hideous howl and threw himself at me, but I was too quick and I twisted past him. He tripped and fell into the metal wall that lay underneath the navigation deck window. The wall dinted with his strength and I walked back slowly, blood dripping from my hands and I was still smiling.

"I mean, it's nothing personal." I said mirroring the words he had used on me as I walked backwards until I stopped at the front of the deck, the crashing waves just behind me.

"I am not a little pet you can play with! I am the king of the werewolves! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" He screamed at me with a fury that would have scared anyone… but me.

"Were." Was all I said and then I smiled again, this time my ego overloaded and I looked incredibly smug. "You were the king… and you were unstoppable."

And that's when I heard it. The whistling which I knew meant only one thing. He screamed in another fit of rage and began to run at me, but before he could get more then a foot in front of him, a noise that sounded like a roaring lion hit our ears and then the floor was taken away from underneath Deano as a fiery explosion ripped through the ship.

I was thrown off of the ship by the explosion with such force that I fell at least 30 feet underneath the ship.

Opening my eyes, I looked up to see the ship already beginning to ship. Swimming to the surface, I looked around and smelt the air. I could smell a charred body, but all I could see was a floating burnt arm.

He was dead and I breathed a sigh of relieve, before allowing myself to sink to the ocean floor and begin the journey home…

But what I didn't know, was that when I got there all my secrets would come crashing out…

…...

**So! The next chapter is, as you can guess the big reveal!**

**I really hope you enjoy it, and then of course we have the Volturi fight… but whose side will Jonathon be on?**

**: D**


	33. Secrets No More

**So, you ready for the biggest chapter yet? With more reveals then the Christmas episode of Eastenders? Well, here you go!**

**Be warned, this chapter is full of angst! HAHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy : D**

…**...**

It had been two days since the boat incident and now here I was. I had ran around America and Canada underwater before arriving at la push beach.

I would have to be quick, cause if the wolves saw me, they would be the first to question my eyes. I had hoped they would have cleared, but they were still red as I knew they would be.

Shooting up the beach like a fired bullet, I set through the forest. The morning sun was just about to rise above the trees, but I couldn't tell what the time was.

Then I heard it, the sound of paws against the ground. There were two and I quickly jumped into the trees. I shot through the trees and I could quickly tell it was Jared and Paul who were giving chase.

I dived over the border, but remained in the trees in case they followed. I didn't doubt that they knew it was me, but I imagined they were worried about why I was running.

They didn't, but they let out two howls that sounded like injured puppies and I felt bad for ignoring them… but if they saw my eyes I would have had to admit everything… but maybe now was the time to…

I dived down back to the floor when I felt it was safe to do so. I arrived at the Cullens boarder but I quickly stopped when I saw Jacob talking to Carlisle. I stayed a good distance away, so they wouldn't smell me.

"So, is she ok?" Jacob asked with a look of concern that made me worry for Bella, as I guessed he wouldn't care for any other of the women in the house… well, maybe Esme.

"She's weak Jacob… You can see her, but don't try aggravate her." Carlisle replied and Jacob nodded, before the older vampire allowed him inside.

Carlisle followed him in, but looked back as if he had heard me. He shook his head and then walked into the house.

I waited for a few hours until Jacob finally left and the sun was midway in the sky. I waited until I heard Jacob's car fall out of my earshot and then I took a deep breath.

In the last three hours, I had fought with myself over whether to tell the Cullen's what had happened. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the forest, which I had been lazily walking out of for the last five minutes.

As my feet touched the pavement of the Cullen's drive, I paused as I heard a rush of feet inside the house.

I threw my hood up and kept my head down, I was still afraid of their reaction… but I knew that their reaction would determine what would happen next.

The door flew open as Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Jasper all shot out. At first, they looked like they were ready for an attack.

"Jonathon?" Esme asked a little cautiously, obviously noting my scent.

"Hi." I said, keeping my head down slightly and they all seemed to relax.

"Where the hell have you been?! You missed the wedding and we could have really done with you here." Alice shouted as she ran forward and hugged me.

I did not hug back and she held me at arms length as she inspected me. She tried to look me in the eyes, but I dodged her eyesight and held my head down.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, obviously noting the worry from Alice.

"I'm not sure." Alice replied as she pulled off my hood and for the first time I looked her in the eyes.

She stepped back slightly, taken back and in another second two things had happened. Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett had all shot by Alice's side and were inspecting my eyes and I had shot back a foot from them, crouching down as if I was about to attack them.

They all looked at me worried and I quickly returned to my normal standing state.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, obviously shocked at my appearance.

"The Volturi…" I said with a dark scowl as I looked at them. "Can we go inside, I promise I only have these eyes cause I did what I had to do, I won't hurt Bella."

Carlisle nodded and then they walked me into the house, and we all sat in the downstairs living room.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked but Carlisle shook his head.

"That can wait, you need to tell us what happened." Carlisle said as he looked at me.

Rosalie and Edward came down the stairs and when they saw me they each looked incredibly shocked at my eyes.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked as she sat next to Emmett opposite me.

"We were getting there." Esme said as she looked at Edward. "How is she?"

"Asleep." Edward said, barely able to tear his eyes away from mine.

"So, tell us what happened." Carlisle said and I breathed a heavy sigh.

I explained to them about Shelby, not stating how I knew her but just that she had called me. I told them about the Werewolves and what they did to me. And then I told them about how it was the Volturi's plan to kill me in the Volterra… I also added how I escaped, and why my eyes were like they were.

"But, I still don't understand why the Volturi wanted you dead?" Jasper asked as everyone else processed the information.

I let out a shaky breath and looked at the exit. If I was going to run, it had to be now… or else I had to tell them.

"They wanted me dead… because I was one of them." I said and suddenly the air in the room froze. Rosalie looked paler then usual, Emmett and Jasper seemed to both freeze, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward all seemed to become a little more alert.

"But you can't have been…" Carlisle said as he looked at me. "When I found you feeding off those people in England, how could you have been. You seemed too vulnerable, too scared…"

"Too much of a good liar." I said and then I finally let myself go on. "Let me start from the beginning."

I told them about the war, how Alistair had found me on the battlefield. I later moved on to the village and Shelby… and then the Volturi's first attempt. I told them how I had fled to Germany, how they had eventually found me and I couldn't resist because I fell in love. I told them about Jane, too which they all seemed even more shocked, if possible. I told how good of a fighter I was, how the Volturi called me their perfect weapon.

I stumbled when I told them about how I left, to save the one I loved. Then I returned to England and eventually found Carlisle and for all these years I had lied to them.

When I had finished, I took a deep breath and looked at their faces. All were blank and horrified and then I heard it, the small footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw Bella's face, but before I had chance to see the rest of her, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper shot up in front of her.

'_They hate me.' _I thought and I could see them looking at me worried.

I shot to the door and flung it open, throwing myself through it and out of their sight before anyone could react.

"No! You don't understand!" I heard Edward yell but I didn't care.

They didn't trust me, they wanted nothing to do with me and they hated me. Their faces told me everything I needed to know and I felt sick to the stomach. I collapsed a mile away near a tall tree. Dry sobs emitted through the forest as I let out all the despair and then I heard it again, the padding of large feet.

A wolf emerged, phased and put his shorts on. He stood over me and I looked up at him. Embry stood there, looking down at me. His face didn't change the slightest as he sat down next to me, put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

"But my eyes…" I whispered and he shook his head slightly.

"I don't care what you've done, you're my brother." He said and I felt myself smiling even though he was obviously worried about my eyes.

Then I composed myself, sat up straight and looked at him for a moment. And then I began, I didn't care anymore. I told him about everything, even the Cullen's reaction and he just sat there, impassive.

When I was finished. He grabbed my arm and ushered for me to follow him.

As I did, we approached the cliffs and I found myself watching as the sun set over the ocean.

"Why am I here?" I asked as he stood next to me.

"Well, I thought one perfect weapon should see another." He nodded towards the sun as it set over orange see. "I don't care what you've done. You are my brother, and no matter who you were, it's now that counts. I say, you go out there and you find who you really are. Not the Jonathon who kills because he was made to, not the Jonathon who puts on a fake smile and pretends everything ok. I don't know where you'll go, but find something out there that shows you who you really are, just promise to return when you get the chance." Embry said as he smiled at me.

I hugged him before walking to the edge of the cliffs.

I was leaving Forks again, I was leaving my brother again. But I would return, a better and more open and honest person. I shot one last smile at him.

And as the sun went down, I shot forward and dived into the water as the orange disk fell behind the now purple ocean, I landed headfirst into the water and began to run, to who knows where…

…...

**So, this chapter is quite long but I hope you enjoyed it! I really felt that Jonathon needed to come back fresh and ready. **

**Also, before you say Embry forgave him very quickly, there is a reason! But that will be explained at the battlefield!**

**: D See you next week!**


	34. The Wheels of Life

**So! This chapter will be quite a nice light hearted chapter as Jonathon tries to work out who he is internally!**

**That doesn't mean it will be boring though! HAHA!**

**Enjoy : D**

…**...**

One month passed and I found myself living my life more relaxed then ever before. I had trekked through, Australia and then China, my eyes eventually returning to their golden state.

I was currently sat on the top of mount Everest in Nepal, in a meditating position as I kept perfectly still. The clouds circled the mountain below me. I had found myself enjoying feeling like a human more then ever now. My mind was free of guilt and care, and I had no fear or worries about anything.

It was a nice feeling to know no matter how powerful I was, I would still be no match for the mountain I was sitting on. The tallest mountain on the planet. I felt myself begin to enjoy the cold as it touched my arms, and although it didn't hurt I felt the urge to shudder at the feeling.

It was peaceful, as if time stood still upon the mighty mountain's peak. The clouds eventually dispersed and revealed a magnificent landscape with spearing peaks that were amazing, but all seemed tiny and weak compared to mount Everest.

It was then I realized who I was. I wasn't a weapon, nor was I perfect no matter what the Volturi said. I wasn't a warrior or a trained killer… I was a human.

I was a human who was dragged kicking and screaming into a world of horror and fear. I was a human who had been given a life as long as forever and who could do so much more… And I would do so much more…

…...

One month later and I was in Siberia, from which I had ran through China to get there.

I had trekked through the woods, the snow crunching under my shoes and the wind gently breezing through the trees. The sunlight, my constant companion, crept through the tree's and danced on my skin making me look like walking diamond.

Hearing a footstep behind me, I spun around and found something running away from me. I couldn't pick any scent, so I shot after the unknown creature.

I quickly arrived at the edge of a small rock face where it fell into a snow covered clearing. At the other side of the clearing, a white furry ape type man ran along and into the trees on the other side.

Frozen by shock, my face lit up in a small smile as I tried to work out what I had just seen. I could have given chase, but some things are better to not know… _'Yeti.'_ Was all my mind was saying, before I laughed a little and walked back through the trees.

…...

Another month passed and I stood in France, Denain. I stood around the buildings which had never been here when I last came to France… in 1712, the battle of Denain.

I remembered fighting with the French to defeat the Dutch. And then I remember seeing Alistair as I approached death's door. Just like on that day, there was no sun, but I wore a hoody just in case.

It was like walking over my own grave returning to this dreaded place, and yet part of me felt like it was me returning home.

I passed a pair of old people, walking hand in hand. Too anyone who saw me would think I was just a young adult, and yet, I was older then both of the people I had just passed put together.

And now I had one more place to go…

…...

Two weeks later and I arrived at my destination. The grey clouds covered the sky and I wandered through the small village that I had grown up in. It was bigger now, and completely different and my home didn't stand anymore, but I still loved my little village.

It stood in the north of England and the cold wind whipped around my head as I looked down at it from a grassy hill that loomed over it. The people in it were going about there day, a couple of farmers were attending to a field and a mother and daughter were arguing over something immature.

I sat down, opened a mars bar and just watched. It still felt like my home and I enjoyed the feel of being in the right place.

I laid back and looked at the dark cloudy sky and for a moment, I felt nothing but joy.

…...

And now, I sat in a small quite country pub, a glass of coke in my hand and I sat at the back of the modest sized room. Only a few people were in, but they paid me no attention.

I watched their reactions, watched their movements when different people entered. I heard them talk about each other behind their backs, some nice, some cruel and some indifferent.

People watching was always fun, but what I had not expected were the two sets off footsteps that sounded a little too quick to be human entering the front of the pub.

Their feet slowed and I lowered my head, as to avoid an altercation where so many people could get hurt. The footsteps got closer and closer, until I heard the two chairs opposite me slide from under my table and two figures sat down.

Slowly looking up, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who I was faced with. Both wore smiles that could melt the heart of any vampire.

"Why are you here?" I asked the pair as they kept smiling at me…

… and what I was told next, would change me forever.

…...

**So! The end is nearing sight, although we still have a good dozen chapters to go yet!**

**: D Hope you enjoyed, let me know!**


	35. Silent Footsteps

**Hey guys and girls! Here's your new chapter! I can't believe we're reaching the end now! So sad, but a few chapters to go yet!**

**: D Enjoy!**

…**...**

Esme and Carlisle sat opposite me, both smiling and looking rather casual for once.

"We need your help." Carlisle said as I eyed them suspiciously. "We have been looking for you for the past two weeks, but you wouldn't just sit still." Laughing as he said it, I felt a knot in my stomach tense.

"You ran away, you didn't give us a chance to explain. And, we didn't really get to understand what you had said in a few seconds. The reason Edward shielded Bella wasn't because he didn't want you to hurt her, it was because… well, you'll see when you come with us. But, first, we'd like some answers about the Volturi." Esme said, placing a hand over mine. "But your still my nep… son, no matter what."

I smiled and if I could have cried I would have.

"But, you kept a secret from me. Why?" I asked, feeling like a hypocrite but I wanted to know.

"When we learnt you used to be with the Volturi… we were worried how you would react. But you'll see for yourself when you get home." Carlisle said with a smile and we all stood up, and I followed them out of the pub.

On the way home, I explained to them everything. I took a place instead of running, and Esme had even made me up a passport. I was Jonathon Cullen, although I think I still preferred Green.

I told them how Eleazar knew, and they said they had been looking for Alistair, but they hadn't found him yet.

I boarded the plane on my own, both of them stating that they still had to finish up a few things in London but would be back soon.

I arrived in Washington around twelve hours later. Everyone else on the plane looked jetlagged and grumpy, while I had watched lots of funny and scary movies… literally, Scary Movie one and two.

As I approached Forks by cab, I realized the last time I had been here I had been in a very bad place. I thought I had lost my family, but apparently they were only trying to protect an even bigger secret they had kept from me.

The cab was only an hour away when I told him to stop. I got out on the road and paid him the fare. He turned the car around and I held my backpack close to me as I walked at human speed towards the Cullen's home.

It was strange, I hadn't been back here for almost four months, and for the first time in those four months I felt perfect. I had realized who I was, and I was just me. Not a weapon or a monster, like before, I was just a human with a little extra trick up my sleeve.

I laughed out loud at that thought, knowing that the little extra trick was a whole new reality for anyone who discovered mine or my families existence.

As I arrived, I smelt a number of vampires already at the house and I felt on edge as I saw who I thought were Zafrina and Senna, from the Amazonian coven, running towards the house through the forest.

Arriving, I was met with a most wondrous sight. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Garrett, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Benjamin, Amun, Kebi, Tia a couple of vampires I didn't recognize and finally someone who looked like Bella, but was a… vampire.

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Emmett. He stared at me for a minute before pulling me into a bear hug that could crush a, well, bear.

"Your gonna break me!" I yelled as he hugged me and he set me down.

"Whatever you Volturi nutcase." He said, patting my arm before dragging me inside.

"We will fight with you." Senna said as she and Zafrina now stood with the rest of the vampires.

"The pack will fight, we were never afraid of vampires." Said Jacob, who eventually noticed my presence.

He looked a little unsure of me, but smiled all the same. He seemed weary, which I had expected.

"Fight for what?" I asked rather loudly, silencing the whole room as everyone watch me.

"Jonathon." Edward said with a smile as Rosalie shot up and hugged me. "We're glad you came back."

"Fight for what?" I repeated, looking at them all curious.

"Fight for me." A voice said and I turned towards the stairs to see Bella holding the hand of a little girl, who could be no more then six or seven and looked like a vampire.

I froze. If I had had blood I am sure it would have run cold. Part of me knew I shout knock Bella out of the way and end the child, but something kept me from doing so.

And then I realized. Her heart was beating.

I stepped back, my face changing from one of horror to one of confusion.

"I think I have some explaining to do." Edward said and I turned my serious face on him.

"You can say that again." I replied, returning my eyesight on the girl.

…...

A few hours later and I had learnt everything. How Renesmee was possible, Bella's transformation and I had even learnt the names of the other Nomads.

The Volturi were going to attack and kill Renesmee because of Irena. I had already fallen in love with the little girl, and I would be damned if anyone was ever going to hurt her.

I sat on the snow covered ground and watched as the sky released the snow from above me. The gentle flakes landed on my skin and refused to melt. I could have become a snowman if I had sat there any longer.

But, Edward was organizing a training session and he wanted me to be there. The pack had arrived at the house, with Jacob now apparently as co-leader. Most of them kept their distance, except Seth and Embry, who both made an effort. But eventually their pack leaders called them away and they had no choice.

"Hey." Said a voice that sounded like the bells of heaven their selves.

Bella sat down next to me, a small smile on her face. She was so different and so beautiful. Edward was a lucky guy.

"You ok? We were worried about you. What did you do while you were away?" Bella asked as she too looked up at the amazing snow.

"I found myself. But, it looks like I'm not the only one." I said and Bella smiled at me, her face now patched with snow.

"A mother and a vampire all in one day. What can I say, I have many talents… but, now Alice and Jasper have disappeared and the Volturi are coming… I don't know how far my talents stretch." Bella said, sounding a little disheartened at the upcoming confrontation.

"Hey, you'll be fine. None of us are going to let Renesmee get hurt, even if it kills us…" I said, kissing her forehead before standing up and offering my help up.

She took my hand and I pulled her up. The sound of a car alerted both of us and we made our way back into the house where all of the vampires were.

Bella walked into the front room and out of the door to where I imagined Edward was. Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Rosalie and Liam and Maggie sat talking. Katrina and Senna were in the dining room, sat at the table talking to each other. Three of the Nomads, who were called Charlotte, Peter and Ben were all talking as they sat on the stairs, occasionally laughing.

Siobhan and Eleazar were in the kitchen and so I walked in there. I had met the Irish coven before, and they were incredibly pleasant… but I had let Carlisle explain to them originally about my fake life, as I had not wanted to be revealed by Maggie, who can tell if people are lying. And seen as Carlisle didn't know it was a lie, I found a loophole in her ability.

"Hey." I said with a small smile and Siobhan smiled at me and handed me at cup of tea.

"I was going to bring it out to you, you looked cold." She said with a wink and I laughed.

"How are you?" Eleazar asked as Siobhan put a hand on my shoulder before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Well, I'm glad they have all accepted me, although the Pack seem a little pissed with me, all except for Embry and Seth anyway." I said as I sat on a chair near the counter and drank my tea.

"You are so strange." Eleazar said, nodding to the tea. "Yet, so charming."

Before I could ask what he meant, I heard a bump on the roof and what sounded like footsteps.

Esme and Carlisle walked in and told everyone that another vampire was upstairs and he would rather be left alone, but they said no more then that.

'_Why would a vampire want to be left alone when surrounded by lots of interesting and fun vampires?' _I asked myself as I gave Esme and Carlisle hugs.

Sitting on the couch, I heard as many of the vampires left the house at night to hunt until it was only myself, Jacob, Renesmee and whoever was upstairs.

Jacob was reading Renesmee a story and I was keeping out of the way when I heard the footsteps again upstairs, as if he was looking around in the rooms.

I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, I heard the vampire at the end of the adjoining corridor and as I turned the corner I saw him walking out of a room, reading a book and not even looking up at me.

When he did, he dropped the book and froze. As did I. And then one word came from my lips as my mind descended into a fit of fury.

"Alistair." I said as I looked at the person who had created me.

He looked very shocked and for a moment froze as well, but then he quickly began to back up until his back was against the wall at the far end of the hall.

"Jonathon." He said, his hands held out in a pleading manner as he looked into my eyes.

Then I did something unexpected. I felt every emotion hit me at once. Sadness, because this was the person who ruined my life. Anger, because of him trying to turn me into the Volturi. Happiness, because once, he was my friend and master. The emotions ran through me and I slowly backed up, before shooting down the stairs.

Renesmee had fallen to sleep and Jacob had just put a blanket on her still form as she lay on the sofa. He looked at me and I met his eyes. His full of curiosity and hesitation as he wondered if he could trust me, mine full of sadness and rage.

I walked out the door and took a deep breath. I felt a dry sob escape me and I sank to my knees as my body shook with emotion.

Jacob was out in a heartbeat, kneeling down next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Who is that guy, at the top of the stairs… who is he? How has he done this to you… is it his ability or…" Jacob asked as he looked at me confused.

"He… he was the one…" I said as my body shook with dry sobs.

"He was the one that did what?" Jacob asked as I kept my eyes to the ground.

I looked up at him and he looked actually concerned.

"The one who created me… and the one who got the Volturi after me." I said and his eyes filled with rage.

He stood up and ran to the door, as if ready to charge in there and attack Alistair.

I got there before him. I pushed him back and he looked confused at me.

"Leave him, you don't want to upset Renesmee." I said and my words struck a chord as he calmed at the thought of his imprint.

"What are you going to do?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"Well, we're training tomorrow… I think it's time I taught him a lesson…" I said as I took control of myself and thought of what Shelby would want me to do.

…...

**Poop is about to hit the fan! : D**

**Hope you liked this chapter, let me know!**

**: D**


	36. Training Days

**Hey! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope you enjoy and finally, Alistair is going to get his just desserts!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE LARGEST BATTLE SCENE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**: D Enjoy!**

…**...**

The clearing for our training was a small field that was secluded and hidden in between the thick forest that surrounded it. We all arrived, even Alistair, at eleven o'clock and waited five minutes before the wolf pack showed up in human form, though they kept their distance and I positioned myself far enough from them so I wouldn't upset or annoy any of them.

I could feel Paul and Sam's piercing glares, but the rest of them either avoided looking at me, as the new ones did, or looked at me sympathetically like Embry and Seth. Even Leah and Jared looked more sympathetic then usual.

Carlisle and Edward began talking about the Volturi and battle strategies. Jacob held Nessie on his shoulders as he stood next to Bella who was watching her husband intently, and looked ready for a fight. Everyone was dressed for training and no one looked less formidable then any other.

First up was Tanya and Esme. Needless to say Tanya was a master of the fighting art form while Esme was good, but nowhere to Tanya's level. Esme was dispatched by Tanya in seconds.

Then Edward and Eleazar. Even with Edward's mind reading abilities, Eleazar's Volturi training kept them on equal footing for a good minute before Eleazar managed to pin him.

Next up was Zafrina and Bella. Bella proved to be ruthless, but even with her newborn strength and speed, she proved still to be no match for Zafrina whose movements were unpredictable and fierce. Bella hit the ground over three times, each time lasting a little longer and it quickly occurred to everyone Bella would be a good fighter some day, as she was learning very quickly.

After that everyone split into groups. Myself, Rosalie, Kebi, Tia, Emmett, Benjamin, Peter and Charlotte were put in a group and then given our area of the field to practice.

Kebi and Tia were both proficient in fighting, but even when they fought together neither could match Rosalie's refined abilities. I was surprised at how good she was, but she claimed that always fighting with Emmett had taught her a lot. Next up was Peter and Charlotte. They both moved with an animalistic fighting style, something which only Senna and Zafrina also possessed. They ended up entangled on the floor, not quite fighting but not quite kissing either. We all laughed and they stood up, looking quite embarrassed at there actions.

"Less kissing, more killing." Emmett joked and we all let out a laugh. "Right then kiddo, me and you." Emmett said as he nodded to Benjamin. "And none of your fancy element manipulation, this is a good old fight with knuckles."

Benjamin gulped and Tia kissed his cheek while Kebi put her hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile as he stepped forward.

"Right, come at me." Emmett said as he nodded to Benjamin and Benjamin didn't hesitate to run at Emmett.

Benjamin managed three punches, all of them missed, before Emmett grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the field, where he landed in between a fight of Bella and Siobhan.

"Watch it Emmett!" Siobhan shouted as she slammed Bella into the floor. Bella seemed to be enjoying it though, as she readily got back up and threw herself at the much tougher woman again.

Benjamin came wandering over and looked dazed as Emmett laughed his head off.

"That was not fun." Benjamin said, glaring at Emmett as he rejoined the group.

"Well, just don't go against Felix or Demetri then!" Emmett said with a smile and Benjamin smiled back before Emmett was taken off his feet by a gust of strong wind.

"Watch yourself, the wind around here can be quite rough." Benjamin said with a laugh and Emmett scowled as he picked himself back up.

"Right! Jonathon, lets' go!" Emmett said with a dark smile and I sighed, before standing up from the small grass hill we were positioned at near the edge of the forest. I walked over to face Emmett, who still wore a dangerous grin.

"You sure about this?" I asked him with a look of boredom, although I was secretly looking forward to seeing the smirk fall off his face.

"Oh yeah!" He said as we stood facing each other. "Bring it on!"

I smiled then, a smile that I saw make Emmett falter, before he returned my grin and charged at me.

He swung his arm out and threw a punch, which I dodged by doing what I like to call, the Matrix. I spun around and dodged three punches, all perfectly on target and all failing to meet the target. Emmett began to get frustrated and launched himself at me, I jumped up over him, flipped and twisted in the air and landed facing his back.

He spun around, and moved at a fast pace as he struck out with his right hand. I sidestepped him and caught his arm as he flailed past me, I then grabbed his trouser leg, pulling him up and throwing him in the air where he flipped twice before landing on his back with a force that made the ground around him throw up pieces of grass.

"Class dismissed." I said with a cheeky smile as I put my foot on his throat and held him firmly in place.

"Nice." He said and I took my foot of his throat. "But how about three of us against you?"

"How about all of you?" I asked and suddenly everyone seemed a little more alert as Emmett stood up and smiled.

"You think you could take all of us?" Benjamin asked, half in awe and half afraid.

"I'd certainly like to see." I said with a smile, I wanted to test my abilities, and this would be a perfect way.

Emmett and Rosalie asked the two groups near us to move over, even though Rosalie's group had two wolves in it, who she wrinkled her nose at.

Suddenly, a lot of people stopped fighting and looked over at our group as all my group faced me in a line. They had been huddled for a moment for tactics before dispersing and forming the line.

"What's going on?" Edward shouted as he half fought with Liam, who also seemed distracted by the muddled confusion.

"Oh, just training." I said with a small smile before looking at my opponents.

I remembered how each of them fought. Benjamin was redundant of his power, so he would be an easy target as his experience with his powers left him vulnerable to melee fighting. Tia and Kebi were both excellent fighters, but were timid and clumsy sometimes, and they both lacked a good defence. Peter and Charlotte were very animalistic, from all their years of fighting newborns, but were very powerful as well. Rosalie was experienced and vicious, but her vanity could prove her undoing if she became too arrogant and thought she had the upper hand, although distracting her would be a hard task. Emmett was the toughest of the group, but unlike Rosalie, he was easily distracted, something which I would use to my advantage.

And then they charged. Peter and Kebi arrived first, both moving fast as I dodged their attacks and swept past them, flipping Peter onto the ground as I went. Tia and Charlotte moved next, although it was clear who would be a challenged. I grabbed Tia's fist and threw her hard into a now approaching Kebi from behind. Peter was back up as Charlotte threw a kick which I grabbed and flipped her over by it. He flung himself from behind me and I rolled to the floor out of the way before he skidded into the ground. Rosalie moved now, a swift leg missing me by inches and then her arms moving in swift and decisive punches which I found easy enough to block, but they were unpredictable and troublesome. I slipped under her guard and grabbed her by the neck, flipping her over me and throwing her into the ground with a slam. I felt air approaching me and grabbed Benjamin's approaching fist, flipping him in mid – air to my left. I dodged under Charlotte's attack and kicked her footing, causing her to slip before I kicked Peter in the stomach and then in the head as I ran up him before jumping off as he flew to the floor. In mid-air I kicked Charlotte in the face as she attempted to stand up. I landed and instantly dodged as Kebi through a vicious right hook, which I ducked under and then swept her legs, grabbed the back of her neck as she fell and threw her into an approaching Emmett. Tia charged at me, but I dodged past her and grabbed her back, launching her across the field. I turned to see Rosalie ready to strike and she jumped over me. Throwing a punch to the back of my head which missed by less then an inch. I spun around, trying to sweep her but she cart-wheeled out of the way as Emmett charged at me. Needing to end it, I looked back to see Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Tia all incapitated and Kebi also lay on the other side of the battle area, also not looking ready to fight again. I waited for Emmett to approach me and he threw a vicious punch, which I caught and I flipped over his shoulders where I kicked him in the back of the legs. Rosalie was on me in seconds, as Emmett stumbled forward. Emmett quickly recovered as I caught one of Rosalie's punches, but she flipped out of it with surprising ease and kicked my stomach. I fell back a bit, as she smiled at her getting the first hit. And then I did it, I flew at Emmett with surprising speed. He threw four punches, the last I caught and I flipped over him, throwing a kick at a now confident Rosalie who failed to see it coming. She was hit dead in the face and was sent flying as I flipped behind Emmett. Before he could turn around I dived on his back, kicked the backs of his legs and pulled back as hard as possible until we both fell back. I landed a few feet behind him and he tried to sit up, but I grabbed his neck with my ankles and slammed into back into the ground.

As everyone lay on the floor, I stood up with a small smile and sighed slightly.

"And that, is how you do it." I said as I stood around the people all laying on the floor. "Any questions?"

Everyone laughed looking surprised before a voice cut through the laughter.

"Is it my go yet?" Alistair asked with his crimson eyes as he entered the circle of people.

The others had now all stood up and my smile fell from my face as I realised now was the time. I closed my eyes, as I felt the hatred and anger for him burst forward and I allowed my inner rage to explode with in me.

My eyes opened, and Alistair faltered seeing them, which made me feel full of determination to crush him…

…...

**So! I hope you enjoyed that huge fight scene! Seriously, a page and a bit of non stop fighting without a paragraph break or anything!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought!**

**: D**


	37. Kill or Forgive

**Hey there! So, not many chapters left! I can't believe this story is starting to end! I'm not a big fan of Twilight, but I really hope I have done the story and the characters justice!**

**So, we ready to see Jon vs Alistair? Lets go!**

**: D Enjoy**

…**...**

I moved fast, launching myself forward and running at a speed that caught Alistair completely off guard. I hit him with full force and threw him into the air. He smashed into the ground a good thirty feet away, skidding as he landed.

I was over him in seconds, and as he stood he threw a punch to my face which I grabbed and flipped him again with. I then stood on his throat and began to push him into the earth.

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled and I felt a pair of arms try to pull me away, but I wouldn't budge.

"Come on, let him go." I heard Emmett say and I quickly realised he was trying to get me off Alistair.

With a sigh, I released his throat from my foot and allowed Emmett to pull me away. I shrugged him off a second later and walked away from the scene, but after a second I heard footsteps charging at me.

I turned in time to see Alistair tackle me to the ground. He threw three punches at my face but I moved my head and dodged all three. I raised my feet to his chest and kicked him, sending him again sailing across the field.

"That's enough now, lets not do this." I heard Eleazar say as I stood up and so did Alistair.

"NO!" I yelled with such force that I was sure the trees shook slightly. "NO! I will not stop now! He… He made me what I am, and now I'm going to rip him from existence."

I charged at him and I was quickly aware people were trying to stop me.

Kate tried to shock me, but I dodged her with a flip. I landed ducking under a grab by Emmett and then another by Esme. I still ran as I skid under a sideways tackle from Carlisle and then jumped over a speedy Liam. Garrett tried to fight me, throwing a punch with I grabbed and used to flip him onto his back as I continued running.

Alistair had already left the field and I gave chase as I saw Jacob and Sam looking ready to phase and attempt to stop me. I shot them a 'Don't you dare' look and sped into the forest.

I could hear his ragged footsteps as he tried to run. I jumped into the trees and chased after him silently through the air. I landed in front of him and he skidded to a stop as I threw a roundhouse kick to his face. He flew through a tree, which fell with a deafening roar.

Jumping, I landed on him and pinned him by his throat. He thrashed for a second before stopping. My eyes burnt into his with all the anger that I had left… and then I let him go.

He looked startled for a minute as I backed away from him, keeping my gaze fixed on him.

"What? No ripping off my head and burning my body?" Alistair said as he sat up on his elbows.

"No…" I said as I realised I had allowed my anger for the pain he had caused to take control of me. "Because that would make me no better then you… or them."

"Well, I've got to say, I'm impressed… Shelby certainly didn't have that kind streak when she beat me to a pulp… luckily I managed to escape before the blonde bitch killed me… Have you seen her lately?" Alistair asked with a smirk, until he saw the pain in my eyes.

"… she died." I said in a small voice and I looked at the floor. The sun was now falling behind the trees and we would both soon be engulfed by darkness.

"… how?" Alistair asked, now looking serious as he slowly stood up.

"Had her head ripped off by a werewolf pack, and I almost did too… but in the end, she died doing what she had always wanted to do… me and her, fighting crime and solving mysteries… Do me a favour, for her Alistair, leave… because, in a way, we are both your children… You pushed us at the Volturi and you made us into killers that neither of us wanted to be… I hate killing, and I've broken so many families and people apart… Please, just go." I pleaded as I told him the truth.

He looked at me with curious eyes, but they soon saddened as he realised everything I had said was the truth. He nodded slightly and began to walk in the direction of the Cullen house, but he stopped as he went through the trees and looked back.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He said and with a simple nod he left in vampire speed and I was left alone.

I sat on the floor and looked up at the darkness that had now surrounded me. I took a sniff of the air and quickly found the scent of the wolf pack. Looking back, I found Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Jared and Seth all standing in human form.

"We're sorry for your loss…" Sam said and Paul nodded his head with a small smile. "And we're sorry for judging you… we should never have been the way we were with you."

"No… you were right to avoid me, but I promise, no more secrets… no more avoiding each other and no more pretending to be something I'm not… because, I'm not a human… I'm a vampire." I said with a small smile and they all smiled.

Embry looked at Sam, who nodded and Embry ran over and hugged me, quickly followed by the rest of the pack as they knocked me over. Even Sam ended up in the pile up and I laughed as they all started fighting with each other.

We all broke apart and I noticed they all seemed much happier then before.

"So, I have only one question." I said and they all looked at me seriously. "Does anyone want a Mars bar?" I asked as I pulled out three slightly crushed Mars bars from my pocket and they all burst out laughing before they began to fight over the chocolate.

I knew that the laughter would last for a while… but the battle was only two days away, Alice and Jasper were still missing and I didn't know if my family and my friends were ready… but there was only one way to find out…

…...

**So! The next chapter is set just before the battle and at the field! I hope your all ready, for this is about to get serious!**

**Five chapters to go! I hope your ready, see you on Saturday for the beginning of the end!**

**: D**


	38. The Break of Dawn Part 1

**Hey guys, here's your new chapter! The first of the last five! I can't believe we are approaching the end!**

**So, without further or do, here is The Break of Dawn – Part 1!**

**: D Enjoy **

…**...**

I sat in the kitchen of the Cullen household. The day was deadly silent. For today, was the day of reckoning. The Volturi would arrive at the clearing in a matter of hours. We still had no idea where Alice and Jasper were, and the house was deadly silent. Everyone was out hunting, although I had done so last night and found myself full of anxiety and fear for my family and friends as the upcoming danger approached.

If it turned to a battle, I feared that we would not be ready. But there was no point in trying to put off the inevitable. The door opened and Eleazar and Carmen were the first to arrive back. Carmen kissed Eleazar after he whispered something into her ear, and then she walked away from him as he walked in.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I could tell he had something to say, and I was about to question him when he finally spoke.

"I have to tell you something, something I've kept from you long enough." Eleazar said and I looked at him curiously as I furrowed my eyebrows and sat at the kitchen counter. He sat at the opposite end and smiled lightly, before continuing. "You have a gift. An ability. I have felt it since I first met you, and before, Aro would tell his personal guard about your power. But he is the only one who knows it, and he refuses to tell even Caius and Marcus."

"Why?" I asked, reeling from his revelation.

"He says that if you had discovered it, even Chelsea wouldn't have been able to stop you from leaving the Coven. But you, apparently unintentionally used it anyway and Aro could not resist it." Eleazar said and I felt even more confused.

"How could I never have known?" I asked, wondering how I had had this ability which had stayed dormant for years.

"I don't know, but Aro figured it out, so maybe you will as well… Alice has one of the most powerful abilities, but compared to yours her power is tiny." Eleazar admitted and I felt shocked and terrified at the fact I was heading into battle with Aro having an advantage over me.

"Well… I'm glad you have your ability to tell me this." I said to Eleazar and then I smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome, I would have told you sooner but… If none of us could find out, what would be the point of stressing you out." Eleazar said and with that he nodded and left.

As the morning went on, everyone arrived back and the Pack also arrived. For the first time, they intermingled by choice unlike when they were training. Tanya couldn't help but try and chat Seth up, and Seth couldn't help but fall hook, line and sinker until Paul dragged him away. I was walking outside when Jared caught my arm and smiled at me.

"Just wanted to say, don't die out there." Jared said with a small smile and then he hugged me.

"I'll try not to, and you don't either." I laughed back and he smiled.

"Yes boss." Jared replied and he walked inside.

"You nervous?" Garrett asked as he wandered up to me.

"No, I'm English, I'm not some scared little American." I said taunting him and he laughed.

"After this, England, me and you are going to have words." He said with a small smile and I smiled back.

"Yes captain America." I replied and he gave a sarcastic look and wandered off.

Leah was sat on a nearby rock near the edge of the Cullen property and I wandered over and sat down.

"Hey." I said and she smiled back at me. "How you doing?"

"I'm worried about Seth. He's just a kid, and I know we have Colin and Brady and the other kids, but he is still my little brother." Leah said with a small sigh and I could see she was on the verge of tears, something Leah never did.

"Do you remember, in that café, when we first met all those years ago. You were angry and had no idea what I was… or what you were." I said and Leah looked me straight in the eyes. "And now look at you, you've become something more, something brilliant and you can protect him even better then before. But, what I'm trying to say is, he's become tough and strong as well, and we have all changed over these past years. Don't go to that clearing today if you don't think Seth is going to be fine, because it will eat you up otherwise."

Leah nodded and smiled at me, before doing something very unexpected. Her lips touched my cheek and she gave me a short kiss.

"If we survive today, were going back to that Café, and this time, I'll be your date." Leah said with a small smile before standing up and leaving me in shock.

I sat for another minute, shocked by the girl Leah had become. From being a raging vampire hating wolf girl to becoming a more down to earth and calm person.

Looking up, I saw Embry smiling at me. I beckoned him over and he sat on the rock next to me and smiled.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as he looked at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to get this over with… no matter what happens." Embry said as he looked up again and had a steely determination burnt into his eyes.

"Well, I'll watch your back as long as you watch mine, little bro." I said with a smile and a nudge and he laughed before nudging me back.

"Good luck, you were impressive in training, but something tells me you'll be even fiercer of the battlefield." Embry said and all I could do was smile. "And we all need to be a little fiercer I think."

Embry said before standing up and patting my arm before leaving. I stood up and looked back at the house. Rosalie and Emmett were talking quietly, looking more serious and sad then I had ever seen them. Esme and Carlisle were hugging and whispering. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were all together, talking quietly, also seeming upset. Garrett and Kate were kissing, while Tanya was stood talking with Eleazar and Carmen. The Egyptian Coven and Irish Coven were grouped in a huddle each, talking quietly, Senna and Zafrina were talking quietly while the Romanian Coven seemed to be excited. I had tried to keep away from Vladimir and Stefan as much as possible, due to their hatred for the Volturi. They were fierce fighters, but I wouldn't trust them to not double cross us in battle. Peter and Charlotte were kissing. And the other nomads were gathered trying to make small talk, and all seemed to be failing. The wolf pack were all huddled, much like a football group and Sam seemed to be giving them a pet talk.

"Right, it's time." Carlisle called and within seconds he looked back at his family home one more time and shot off with Esme into the forest towards the giant clearing for the battle.

We all followed. I ran with Zafrina and Senna. The wolf pack overtook us, but everyone else stayed behind. Edward stayed with Bella as Jacob surged forward with Nessie on his back to the rest of the pack.

Arriving at the clearing, the snow was fresh, as if it had just settled for the upcoming battle. The clearing was around five miles from one end to the other and had a width off about a mile from one side to the other where the forest met it at either side.

I stood on the far right, on my own as I waited for the Volturi. Small conversations cut through the air, but the silence was almost deafening as the couples held each other and whispered their own goodbyes.

And then they came, the sound of footsteps. Myself and Eleazar heard it first, and we both stepped back slightly, notifying the rest of the family, who all readied there selves.

Within seconds an army of black cloaks had arrived. And at the front stood Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Glenn. I couldn't see Renata, which was something odd, as she was Aro's physical shield. Edward looked at me as he read my mind and seemed to feel a little unsettled at her apparent disappearance.

"Hello my friends!" Aro began as he spoke. He continued to speak as we all stood watching him. "May I see the girl?" He asked, offering his hand.

I watched as Bella reluctantly stepped forward with Nessie, Jacob and Emmett. Edward remained reluctantly back, knowing that Edward would be able to see everything memory Aro took.

Words were spoken that I couldn't make out, although both Edward and Rosalie were on edge as their respective partners stood too far away from them for their liking. I could hear the pack starting to get restless with their co-alpha as he stood near the Volturi.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a minute to breathe as I felt a feeling I had not experienced for a very long time… I was scared. Not for me, but for my family and friends. They were here ready to give their lives, for a child they didn't really know… but we were the Cullen's family and we would do whatever it would take to save them.

Bella, Nessie, Jacob and Emmett returned as Aro, Caius and Marcus turned and discussed the situation. After a few moments they turned back to face us.

"The child is not immortal… Caius." Aro said with venom as he nodded towards Irina.

Two guards grabbed Irina and within seconds she was set alight. Tanya and Kate surged forward. Myself and Rosalie both lunged for Kate, who put us both on our backsides as her electrical current temporarily immobilised us. Eventually Garrett, with Bella's help subdued Kate while Eleazar caught Tanya. Moments later and the situation had returned calm.

"We shall vote now, to see if we believe this child to be a threat. Caius?" Aro asked as he turned to the blonde haired sadistic vampire.

"She is unknown, and that makes her a threat. I vote to dispose of the girl." Caius said and I felt everyone around me shuffle slightly, as if ready for battle.

"Marcus?" Aro asked as he turned to the brown haired placid and tired vampire.

"I see the child as no threat to our race, and I believe we should allow this to resolve peacefully and for us to return home." Marcus said with a face that was almost a smile.

"Then it is down to me…" Aro said as he looked at Nessie thoughtfully.

"Wait!" A voice yelled and everyone in the clearing looked to see Alice and Jasper walking through the snow and towards Aro.

"ALICE!" Aro yelled like an excited teenager. "Alice darling, you are here!"

It was obvious Aro's obsession with having Alice on his side had still not passed, if not grown. I looked over at Edward and saw him concentrating on his sister who had literally just appeared out of nowhere.

"I hoped you would make it… I sent Renata to find you, after hearing of your little escapades, but it would seem she hasn't found you…" Aro said as Alice approached.

Two guards grabbed Jasper as Alice walked forward and held out her hand to Aro.

"I have proof that Nessie is not a threat to the Volturi or any vampire kin." Alice said, as Aro looked at her hand. "Just take my hand…"

… and he did.

…...

**Hope you liked this chapter! The next two are based on the big battle in Alice's vision in the movie!**

**Hope you enjoyed and let me know!**

**: D**


	39. Alice's Vision Part 1

**So! Here's the part of the movie, that should have been in the book, that just screwed with your head so much! SO! Are you ready to RUMBLE!**

**Also, silly me forgot to put Irina's execution in the last chapter, so if you go back it should be there now!**

**OH! And I added in some of my own scenes so people can see what happened to other characters as well!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

I watched as Alice backed away from Aro.

"It doesn't matter what I show you… You won't change your decision" Alice said before turning around and whispering to Bella. "Now"

Bella walked over to Jacob and in moments both Jacob and Nessie had departed. Within seconds Alice had jumped onto her hands and kicked Aro straight into the face. We all watched with growing tension as he flew straight into the air. A moment later and he landed back on his feet.

"Take her away!" Aro shouted with a viciousness that I had never seen before.

"Let her go!" Carlisle shouted as he surged forward.

"Carlisle no!" I yelled as I too shot forward. I gave chase but he was on the other side of the field to me and I feared I would be to late.

Three members of the Volturi shot forward at all trying to block me. I flipped over one, kicking him the back before spinning on the ground and sweeping the other. I jumped onto my hands and kicked the last out of the way before jumping on and continuing my sprint. I saw Carlisle knock both of his opponents out of the way, but my attempt to stop him was halted as I felt my feet stop. I was held back as Glenn stepped forward, his arm outstretched and his face lit in a dark smile as his telekinesis held me in place.

Aro and Carlisle jumped at the exact moment and I watched as Carlisle's head was ripped from his body with such horror that the expression of pure anger still remained on his face. Aro landed and held the head up.

I could feel everyone watching me now. As if I was the calling card in this game of who would attack first.

"Master?" Glenn asked and Aro waved his hand at Glenn.

Glenn roared with power before thrusting his arms into the air and I was thrown with a force that I had never felt before. In seconds I had shot through the clouds and I was higher then ever before. Time slowed down as I felt my skin light up as the sun hit me with its full rays. I felt Glenn's power let go of me and momentum carried me up for a few more seconds as I observed the skyline. No birds flew here… nothing lived here or belonged here. This was natures world and I was about to be pushed out of it. I fell through the cloud cover and crashed into the trees. I heard a roar of anger and the thunder of moving feet as both sides attacked.

I stood up, luckily I had not hit anything with Glenn's power still affecting me or I guessed I would be sitting this fight out. I charged forward and out into the battle. The giant snow covered field was a mass of black cloaks and different covens.

Charging forward, I surged into the battle and immediately took down a Volturi member, breaking her neck as I flipped over her and ripped it off in mid-air. I landed and spun around to see both Siobhan and Maggie fighting three Volturi. I rushed to them, grabbing one from behind and launching him across the field. Siobhan punched one and then slipped around him, ripping off his head. Maggie kicked the woman Volturi members knee and she fell to the floor, before kicking her in the face with such force her head came off and flew across the field.

Siobhan smiled at me before herself and Maggie ran back into the battle. I saw Edward in the centre of the battle with Bella not too far from him, both fighting viciously. Two Volturi members came at me, but I ducked under ones punch and flipped his arm, spinning him. I jumped up and kicked the other in the face sending him flying before landing, spinning and crushing the first ones head.

The next thing I saw was Chelsea, the Volturi member who could sense change relational bonds between people. She ran at me after killing one of the nomads. Before she reached me a flash of long blonde hair flew past her and punched her in the face. Chelsea fell back as Rosalie stood in her way.

"Going somewhere bitch." Rosalie said before roundhouse kicking Chelsea in the face and sending her flying back. "I got this, go kill that telekinetic over there!" Rosalie shouted to me and nodded to the centre of the battle where Glenn was fighting Esme, Zafrina, Senna, Emmett, Sam and Peter, all of who couldn't get past his abilities.

In another second Rosalie was again viciously battering down Chelsea's defences. I charged forward with a clear goal in sight. As I ran, I flipped, kicked, punched and swept my way through the Volturi army. I ran past Peter and Esme who had both been sent flying back and I watched as everyone else moved as I arrived at the battle field.

Glenn and I began to circle as he smiled with a dark tone.

"So… This is how it ends." He said and without a seconds hesitation threw up his hand at me.

I immediately jumped into the air and forward, dodging his attack. I landed in front of him and I threw a punch to his face which he blocked before punching me and missing. I almost laughed until I realised it was on purpose. He opened his hand behind me and I was thrown forward as he used his abilities to push me to the ground. I swept him before he could jump on me. Rolling back, I stood up as he did.

"Yes, this is how it ends." I said now with a more confident smile.

Running forward I dodged out of the way of two of his telekinetic blasts and kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor before rolling forward and standing up.

I heard a scream and saw Alice shouting out in terror as Demetri beheaded Jasper.

"No…" I said completely distracted as I watched Jasper's head roll to the floor.

Then I was picked off my feet and slammed hard into the ground. I struggled but I couldn't fight it as Glenn held me in place.

"You thought you were so powerful… You weren't perfect, I am perfect!" Glenn said and he pushed me further into the ground so painfully I let out a strangled cry as I felt my body begin to strain against the floor. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

And then I felt the pressure release. I felt what felt like a shield wrap all around my body and I knew Bella must have seen me. Slowly standing up, Glenn back away as he kept throwing his arms up at me, but to no avail.

"NO! NO! NO!" Glenn said as I started walking forward.

He threw a roundhouse kick to my face, but I grabbed it and flipped his foot sending him spinning to the floor. He tried to crawl back but I carried on until I loomed over him.

Picking him up by his throat, I held him in the air as I began to crush his neck.

Brining him close to me, I leant over into his ear.

"No, I'm not perfect… But neither are you." I said with such power and venom that I felt him shudder in fear.

With a slam, I crashed him into the ground. Landing on top of him, I battered his hands away as they tried to stop me, put my hands on either side of his head and twisted it with such force a large metallic screech could be heard before his head ripped from his body and I threw it across the field into a body that was already on fire. I stood up slowly as I looked over my opponent.

"YOU OK?!" Bella asked as she kicked a Volturi member in the face.

"YEAH! THANKS TO YOU!" I said with a smile as she smiled back before continuing to pound into the other Volturi member.

I heard a strangled cry and looked over to see Seth being crushed by Felix.

Charging forward, I punched a Volturi member out of the way and flip-kicked another before landing and not breaking my sprint. I crashed into Felix so hard he was sent flying past Aro. I looked up to see Jane running through the battlefield away from me.

Looking down, I knelt by Seth as he took his final breaths.

"Hey… Wolf brothers for ever." I said with a small smile and for a second his eyes lit up and he let out a small howl of joy before the light slipped from his eyes.

Standing up, I heard Leah howling in sadness at the loss of her brother, but my rage was far to sufficient to be able to comprehend Seth's death.

Looking at Felix, he snarled at me and I realised that all of our friendship had been lost in this battle.

I snarled back and ran at full speed as he did the same. We both knocked people out of the way as we moved and I could sense fearful eyes from both of our covens as we set up to collide with each other.

I charged forward as we met in the centre of a small area surrounded by fighting coven members. We crashed into each other with the force of a hurricane and everyone around us hit the floor as we were both sent skidding back, but neither of us falling to the ground.

This would be the fight too decide one and for all who was the better fighter… and who was to die.

…...

**SO! FELIX VS JONATHON! Taking bets now!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Nice to see Glenn get killed as well!**

**Well, get ready for part two of Alice's vision on Wednesday!**

**: D**


	40. Alice's Vision Part 2

**SO! Here is the second part of Alice's vision. Jonathon and Felix were about to have a smack down!**

**This is the third to last chapter! I can't believe it's ending! Thanks for all the great reviews and I really hope I've done this story proud!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

I ran forward, throwing a punch that Felix blocked. He threw one back that I ducked under. I flew a kick to his face but he grabbed my foot. I jumped up before he could spin me and kicked him in the face with the other.

He fell back as I landed on the floor. I stood up but he grabbed me from behind and put both his hands on the side of my head. I elbowed him in the stomach, spun around and swept him to the floor.

Landing on him, I grabbed his head but he threw a punch to my face which sent me rolling off of him. We both stood up and glared at each other.

He threw a kick to my head which I ducked under before jumping up and planting my foot into his neck. He fell back as I ran forward, punching him in the face which made him spin and then kicking him in the back.

Grabbing his head, I began to pull back before he grabbed my arms and flipped me over his shoulders and into the ground. I rolled out of the way as a giant fist came down over me and crashed into the ground. Standing up, I threw three punches, two of which he dodged and one of which he grabbed. He threw my arm away and kicked me in the stomach, sending me skidding back.

He charged at me then, but I dodged past him and caught his neck with my right arm. I wrapped my left arm around the back of his neck and jumped over his right shoulder, before kicking him in the knee. He landed on his knees as I spun around and back fisted him in the face, sending him to the floor.

He looked up but was too late as I kicked him in the face and sent his head crashing into the floor. Grabbing his leg, I pulled his body up over me and crashed it into the floor on the opposite of me, sending his body rolling.

I walked forward as he stood up slowly. He turned and threw a punch directly at my face which I caught with my hand. I twisted his hand until his wrist snapped and he fell to one knee. I kicked him in the face and he tried to fall back, but I refused to let go of his wrist.

I felt the ground shake as Benjamin opened a sink hole in the floor which spread across the battlefield and straight down into the lava full depths of the earth.

As I was distracted Felix let out a roar and twisted out of my grip and swept me on the floor as he spun away from me.

I rolled back and stood up as I he ran at me again, but I was too slow as he punched me in the face and I spun to the floor. He grabbed the back of my hoody and flipped me over him, sending me smashing to the floor. I pushed myself up and before he reached me kicked him in the face.

Feeling the fire burn within me now, I shot up and threw three punches to his face before he had chance to recover. The third punch was so powerful that his face cracked. I spun around and kicked him in the face with a hook kick and he fell backwards and landed on his knees, facing Aro, Caius and Marcus who were watching us from quite a distance away.

Kicking him in his lower back, he fell back but I caught his neck with my left hand and grabbed the front of his head with my right. I pulled until his neck cracked and then I let go, stepped back and used a spinning hook kick to decapitate him in front of his masters.

I watched as Aro looked horrified at me and I couldn't help but smile as he started to lose faith in his army. I began to walk forward when I heard a howl of distress. I looked over to the giant sinkhole in the middle of the battlefield and watched as Leah jumped and ripped a vampire trying to drag Esme down into the sinkhole.

Forgetting Aro I ran across the battlefield, taking down two guards as I went. I arrived just as Leah fell down the sinkhole with the vampire plummeting with her. I looked into her eyes and all I could see was sorrow and despair. If I could have cried, I would have. I grabbed Esme and helped her up and she looked down and looked sad.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she looked dazed and out of it.

"No… But we need to finish this." Esme said and I nodded.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella scream as Demetri threw Edward down into the sinkhole.

I despaired as Aro smiled at me with a sickening grin as Edward undoubtedly plummeted to his end. Esme screamed again as another of her sons died, but then a miracle happened. Demetri had walked away from the sinkhole when a crash of energy fired up out of the sinkhole and Edward shot up, grabbing Demetri's head and ripping it off.

Suddenly, myself and Esme found ourselves outnumbered five to two as five of the guard approached.

Running forward, Esme flipped over one and ripped her head straight off. I jumped up and kicked two in the face at the same time before back flipping and skidding to the edge of the sinkhole. Esme began fighting the fifth Volturi member as another approached me.

He threw a punch to my face and I grabbed his arm and flipped him over by back and down into the sinkhole. Esme killed her opponent before attacking one of the ones I had kicked. I grabbed the other Volturi member and he threw several punches all of which I dodged until the last one when I tripped the Volturi guard past me and into the sinkhole. Esme killed her final opponent as Rosalie and Emmett ran past.

"Hey! What happened?" Esme asked as she looked at her children.

"Benjamin opened a sink hole. Not his best plan, but it worked." Emmett said to Esme before he carried on running.

"What happened to Chelsea?" I asked Rosalie as she went to follow her husband.

"I decided that her body would look better without a head." Rosalie said as she smiled and ran past me.

Amun and Kebi were now fighting two guards, with Amun proving his old age had made him a master of fighting.

And then I saw it. Embry was about to be attacked by a Volturi member sneaking up on him as he was already fighting two. I charged forward until I reached the member before he had chance to kill Embry. Punching him in the side of the face, he fell to the floor and I grabbed his foot and dragged him along the ground as he clawed at the ground to try and stop moving.

After Embry had killed both of his opponents. I twisted the Volturi members ankle and threw him into the jaws of Embry, who ripped off his head and then nodded to me.

"No one tries to hurt my brother." I said more as a statement then as reassurance.

Embry howled slightly before running off and diving onto another Volturi member.

Charlotte, Peter, Benjamin, Vladimir and Stefan ran past as the Volturi leaders began to fight.

Caius attacked Tanya, who punched him off of her and sent him into the arms of Garrett, who kicked him into Kate who electrified him until he was on his knees. Tanya then proceeded to avenge her sister as she ripped Caius' head off.

Alice chased down Jane, who screamed in terror as Alice caught up with her and dragged her into the jaws of Sam. Walking up to the body, I nodded at Sam before lighting a match over Jane's dead body.

"Goodbye." I whispered, but not out of sorrow, but out of the fact I would finally be free of her.

The flames shot high and I grabbed a Volturi member who was running away from Paul and Jared and kicked him into the fire, smashing his back as he went. He screamed in pain as the fire ripped him to shreds but he was unable to stop it as his back prevented him.

Turning around, I watched as Stefan and Vladimir killed Marcus. Siobhan and Garrett teamed up on two big Volturi members while Liam and Maggie thought another. Kate and Tanya finished another off. Rosalie kicked Heidi in the face before flipping over her and ripping Heidi's head off. Emmett killed two more Volturi members, before Rosalie helped him with another. Alice and Esme fought alongside each other as two more guards approached. Benjamin, Charlotte, Peter, Zafrina and Senna were all fighting on there own, but keeping close to each other just in case. Another Volturi member attacked me, but I caught his leg as he tried to kick me and ripped it straight off before grabbing his other leg and launching him into the sinkhole.

And then Aro attacked himself. I tried to intercept him, but I was cut off by two Volturi guards. They fought well, but I swept one and punched the other. I stood on the head of one I had swept and his face collapsed in. The second dived at me, but I grabbed them and spun them, throwing them into the air as Jared jumped up and ripped him apart with his teeth.

I heard a screech as Bella and Edward together ripped Aro's head off and threw a match at him, setting his head on fire…

… and it was all over.

…...

**So! I hoped you enjoyed this! Only two more chapters to go!  
**

**And then, sadly, the end!**

**: D**


	41. The Break of Dawn Part 2

**SO! The penultimate chapter has arrived! I really hope you enjoy this! : D**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**: D**

…**...**

I flinched slightly as I watched the events unfold before me.

Alice stood before Aro, who took his hand away from hers and looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"And now you know." Alice said as she looked at Aro, and then came the sound of running feet as two more vampires ran out… wait, one of them had a heartbeat.

They walked over to Aro and began to talk quietly, incredibly quietly as we all struggled to here what they were saying. But I gathered that they were both vampires, but he was a hybrid like Renesmee. His name was Nahuel and that he was with his auntie, who he had turned.

Aro nodded and then looked thoughtful as Alice, Jasper, Nahuel and his auntie returned to us. Alice enveloped Carlisle while Jasper hugged Esme.

"I have come to my decision… The girl is not a threat, we shall leave in peace. And… maybe… one day we can put this behind us Carlisle." Aro said with hopeful eyes as he turned to back to his group.

"Wait!" I yelled as I stepped forward.

I heard the whole guard go into defensive stances as I began to walk forward. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as he looked worried about me.

"I need to know…" I said as he read my mind and I showed him.

He nodded before letting my arm go and I smiled at him.

"Be careful." Was all he said as he turned back to Bella, Jacob and Renesmee.

I heard the wolves growl as I began to walk forward, but I turned and smiled at them. They instantly relaxed as I began to walk forward.

I reached Aro and the guard around him dispersed as he waved his hand.

"It there something you want, young one?" Aro asked as I looked at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"You know something… You know something about me that no one else does, and I would like to know what it is." I said as I looked deep into his cold dead eyes.

Aro looked thoughtful for a minute, and then stepped forward and I felt everyone behind me ready there selves for a fight. Leaning into my ear, Aro began to speak so quietly only I could here him.

"You were my best fighter. You were my best commander and my best guard. But none of that made you perfect… Your ability made you perfect. It made you the perfect weapon because no one could hate you, no one could meet you and instantly want to rip your head off." Aro whispered as I calculated everything in my mind. "You're a charmer. You are the only charmer. You have an ability which means that anyone you meet will be unable to hate you… even Caius struggles, and he doesn't know why… Only I know that you are a charmer. Look how the wolves care for you, as if you were one of their own when you're actually a bloodsucking monster. Look how your family and friends forgave you so quickly when you told them the truth about your past… Look how the werewolves kept you alive."

"You told them to!" I said a little louder and Aro stepped back slightly.

"No, I told them to do what they thought was right with you… They killed Shelby in a heartbeat, but they didn't kill you… Because even then, you had charmed them enough that they couldn't bring there selves to kill you." Aro said as he smiled at me, a smile I had never seen him give… a genuine one. "Goodbye Jonathon."

Aro said as he began to walk away.

_And Then I remembered…_

I remembered how I had first met Sam and the wolves. How Jacob had tried to fight me but then backed down… I had charmed them. Even Leah. I had charmed all of my family, all of my friends… I had lived a lie… And it was all because of him, because of Aro…

"Coward." I said as he began to walk back to his coven.

He stopped and turned around to meet my furious eyes.

"You! You could have told me! But now you can when you are running away! You were never powerful enough to stop me Aro, even you. I challenge you to a fight, a fight to the death! With no interruptions at risk of them dying as well." I shouted furiously as Aro looked at me with crazed eyes. "Or are you too scared."

"Master don…" Glenn began but was cut off as Aro raised his hand.

"So be it." Aro said before ripping off his cape. "To the end."

He ran at me, but I dodged him by flipping over him. As he turned I kicked him in the face and sent him sprawling along the floor. Running over, I grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him up. He surprised me and spun around, punching me in the face. I stumbled back and he went again, but I grabbed his arm and flipped it behind his back. I held his arm as my other hand reached his throat and I dragged him over to his coven.

Glenn ran out and I felt Bella's shield wrap around me. Glenn threw a punch but I threw Aro to the floor, swept Glenn and caught him by his neck.

"No interruptions" I whispered as I held him.

Kicking Glenn in the leg, he fell to the floor and I spun around and decapitated him with a spinning roundhouse kick.

Aro stood up and launched at me again, throwing random and wild punches. I caught the last one and flipped him into the ground behind me. I stood on his throat and held him in position.

"Go… On… Then… Do it!" Aro yelled as I felt the whole of the Volturi guard begin to become agitated about the death of their leader.

I let my foot fall off of his neck and I knelt down beside him.

"No… Because I'm not you." I said before smiling lightly at him and standing up.

I didn't look back, I didn't turn and I certainly didn't cry as I finally was free of the Volturi.

Aro stood up and shouted over the roars of happiness from my Coven as I returned.

"We shall leave! But we shall be watching!" Aro yelled and with that he turned and the whole coven, bar the now dead Glenn, ran as fast as they could.

Everyone was hugging each other and I arrived. I stood away from all the celebrations as I noticed the wolves run off too phase before returning. Everyone was laughing and looking incredibly happy as people were jumping up and down.

"Well done." Eleazar said as he walked over to me. "So, what was it?"

"Ah, well that's a secret." I said winking at him and laughing. He just shook his head and patted my arm before walking back through the crowds.

"HEY!" Alice squealed as herself and Jasper ran up. She threw herself on me in a tight hug and I laughed.

"I remember when I went away and you had a go at me, now looks like I get to return the favour!" I said as Jasper hugged me and I laughed.

"Well, we had to do something, we couldn't just sit around and wait to die." Jasper said with a gentle smile still plastered on his face.

"Well, a little heads up next time!" I said and they both laughed.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and Embry turned me around and hugged me. Finally letting me go, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Did you see that?! You kicked those guys asses!" Embry stated as he looked like he was about to explode with happiness.

"Yes… I was kind of there!" I said with a laugh as Embry was practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"I know, but you totally ruled out there!" Embry said, smiling as he began to settle down again.

"Well, looks like Sam wants to talk to you all." I said nodding towards Sam as he was shouting for each pack member.

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" Embry said with a smile before walking off into the excited crowd.

I slipped away from them as they all were far to busy to notice me leave. Running through the forest relaxed my body and allowed me to realise that for the first time in my existence, I was free. Free of secrets, free of the Volturi and free of all the lies that had held me back before.

The cloud cover broke and quickly I was faced with a slowly setting sun. I hadn't realised how long we had been on that field, but it was now approaching sunset as I arrived at the cliffs.

I wanted to watch the sun set. It was something I enjoyed doing, but these cliffs always seemed to hold me, because this was where I found myself after all the truth had exploded out… This was where it all went right for once.

I arrived at the edge at sat down. I watched as the sun slowly fell down until it hovered half way into the water and half way into the dark. I smiled as the sky lit up in reds and oranges and I felt like the happiest person in the world.

I noticed someone sit down next to me and I felt a head rest of my shoulder. Looking down I found Leah in human form sat next to me, watching the sunset.

"Sure is beautiful." Leah said with a small sigh as she watched the sun.

"Sure is." I said, without taking my eyes off of her.

Looking up, Leah smiled at me before leaning in. Her lips touched mine and I felt a rush that I had never felt before, not even with Jane. It felt right and amazing and everything I had ever wanted seemed to be wrapped up in this kiss.

Pulling away, Leah looked at me with a smile and stood up, holding out her hand.

"You oh me a coffee." Leah said as her arm is still outstretched. "And I'm sure you could charm me into coming with you."

"You have no idea." I said with a smile as I took her hand and stood up, walking with her back into the forest.

I looked at the sun one last time just as it slipped under the water, and I slipped through the trees…

…...

**So! One more chapter to go!**

**I really hope you have enjoyed this story!**

**The Final Chapter will be up later today!**


	42. A Perfect Ending

**Ok, so we have battled through wind, rain, snow and site issues to get here today! But here we are, on the last page! It's been a long time coming and I hope you love this chapter like you have loved the rest of my stories.**

**Thank you to SerenBex, LittleDitto, Lady of the OCs, silverhawk88, Ashley and everyone else who reviewed, favourited and followed!**

**SO! Here is the end! Thank you for reading and do you know what, to say how much I dislike Twilight, I'm going to miss this!**

**This chapter is shorter then the others, but it is quality over quantity in the end!**

**: D Enjoy, for the final time. **

…**...**

_So… This is how my story ends … From my love for Jane, to my exile, to my family, to the troubles we have faced, to my love for Leah…and my love for the future. Thank you for listening to my story, now, I hope you're all sitting comfortably… yes… good, then let me show you how this story ends… but life goes on forever._

Leah was fast asleep as I lay with her under the covers. It had been five months since the battle and we had eventually started dating.

I loved her more then anything, and especially more then I ever loved Jane.

Slipping out of the covers, I got dressed and made my way out of the building, writing a note to let her know I had gone for a walk.

Stepping out of the house, I tried not to wake Seth or Sue up as I went. They had been kind allowing me to stay, and I knew I had charmed Sue within the first view days. The rain was pouring down on the road, but I walked into it regardless.

My life couldn't have been more perfect and I was pleased that everyone around me was happy and well.

Rosalie and Emmett had just had their sixth wedding. Alice and Jasper had moved out for a while, gone to live in Seattle, but I knew they would be back soon. Esme and Carlisle were as happy as ever and Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob were all doing well.

But soon they would have to move, and I would have to go with them. I had told Leah, and she said that she would go anywhere I went, because she loved me more then ever. Seth agreed to rejoin the other pack when Jacob and Leah left, but he was upset over the whole thing… Needless to say he wasn't the only one. Embry had gone into shutdown for day, Paul and Jared had had a raging argument with each other, blaming each other for me leaving. Sam, Quil and Emily were all understanding but sad at the same time.

Eventually, after much promising that I would visit every month, they were happy and reassured again.

I walked to the forest and quenched my burning thirst, before heading towards the 24 hour supermarket to get breakfast for the Clearwater's. Since I was stopping with them, it was the least I could do.

After I left, I was walking back down the road when I noticed someone step out in front of me.

"So, it all went well then?" Alistair asked as he stepped into the moonlight. "No one died."

"Except Irina." I said as I watched him closely, wondering what he wanted. "What do you want?"

"To say sorry… I never really got the chance before, and I just wanted to explain to you why I did what I did." Alistair said and I nodded as I noticed the rain had stopped. "When I was turned, a long time ago, I was told the Volturi were like kings and that I was good enough to be one, but they wouldn't let me… They said I wasn't good enough a fighter and since I wasn't talented, I had no chance… So I made you and Shelby… not to give to the Volturi, but for me. You were like my children, I wanted to protect you but I quickly learnt that neither of you were going to be like me, you were going to be better then me… stronger, faster and better. I bragged to the Volturi and they told me that if I got you to show your worth, then they would accept all three of us… Needless to say when you ran, they were not pleased… I am sorry that I put you through this hatred and torture, but I just wanted you to have a perfect life."

I nodded as I realised he was looking to be forgiven. The stars above me had come out and shone down on me, as did the moon, which was full. It was like the first time I had met him, except there was no one dying or screaming.

"Shelby died, but you live and I hope, somehow, you can forgive me." Alistair said as he put his hands together, almost like a prayer.

"… I forgive you, because in the end… I've got a pretty perfect ending. But I shall never forget Alistair, because of all the people who tried to destroy me, you were the one who started that… Goodbye Alistair, forever." I said, and I walked past him.

I walked away from my past, away from the pain and the hurt and the desperation… and to my future, my love and my happiness…

Opening the door quietly, I walked into the kitchen and made everyone breakfast. As the day went on, I found myself more and more happy.

"You ok baby?" Leah asked as she kissed me on the forehead.

I felt the rays of sun dance on the side of my face as they shone through the kitchen window. I could tell I was shining and I looked up at Leah and smiled.

"Perfect." I said and she smiled at me and kissed me again.

I smiled at her, and I knew that even though I was shining bright, I wasn't the brightest thing in the room… no, that would be her engagement ring…

Because now and then, everyone deserves a little bit of perfection.

The End.

…...

**So! I would again like to say thank you to everyone reading!**

**I know it was short, but I feel like stretching it on would not make it any better, if not worse!**

**Well, goodbye! And remember, you don't have to be perfect, you just have to be yourself!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Forever – Torchwood Boy **

**: D**


End file.
